Just to Make Sure
by mbrattoo
Summary: This alternates between Magnus' and Alec's POV. It all stems from them attempting to have a heart to heart and can be really fluffy at times. There's also a lot of romance. This covers birthdays, holidays and, many other days in their lives. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Just to Make Sure

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own a single thing. Alec isn't my property and, just as sadly, neither is Magnus. However, all three of us are currently working on resolving that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alec and I have been nearly inseparable since our very public drama took place. Every time I think about it, a dull ache begins in my chest, making it harder to think.<p>

I guess you could say that I've had mortality on my mind.

I never knew that Alec felt that I thought of him as trivial. Everything is trivial when compared to Alec. His smile makes my centuries old heart leap and his blush never fails to enhance my mood. Not to mention that chuckle of his that only seems to arise when we're all alone. Honestly, I don't think I'd ever truly lived until I met Alexander Lightwood.

For this very reason, I've decided to confront him on this matter today. Just to ensure that everything's truly cleared up. After all, the incident was only two weeks ago, at most.

Alec arrived a little after seven; his training lasted until later since he'd arrived late this morning. Let's just say he got little… _sidetracked_.

I met him at the door and quickly pulled him into a hug, not waiting for any hesitation. He didn't seem to have any. He caressed my back for a while until I broke away, leading him to the lime green sofa in my living room.

He had that smile that makes me want to stare at him for hours, basking in his beauty. As much as I liked the idea of that, this couldn't wait.

"Magnus? Is something wrong?" Alec's voice was tinged with worry. I just shook my head. "Are you sure you're alright?" His hand fleetingly touched my forehead with gentleness.

I laughed at him. "Alexander, I do not have a fever. I just wanted to talk about something kinda, well, serious, I suppose." He nodded for me to continue.

"Something's been bothering me", I paused, waiting for his reaction. He tensed bit. Nothing more. I continued. "Do you really think that I see you as trivial?" I asked, rubbing soothing circles into the wrist of one of his hands, while just holding the other.

He looked surprised. "What? No. I know that isn't true now." A slight blush crept onto his otherwise pale face and I found myself smiling, stroking his cheek.

"It's just; I don't think I had the chance to tell you that night just what you mean to me. Is it alright if I tell you now?" A hint of playfulness entered my voice then. He smiled and nodded in encouragement.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are anything and everything but trivial to I, Magnus Bane. You mean the world and so much more to me. And that little blush of yours always makes me feel so accomplished!" Alec blushed even redder.

Despite that, he decided to speak up. "Magnus, you're everything to me, too. And I'm sorry about all of that. I just felt so, I don't know. Insecure, maybe?" Before I could comment, he continued. "I mean, I was just frustrated with myself. You know, with people like Camille and Napoleon, how was I supposed to compete?" He had humor in his eyes now but, last time, this was brought up, there was only hurt those pools of cerulean.

"Alec. If this is a competition, you've already won. And you've received the glitteriest prize of them all! Me!" I reached over to tickle my boyfriend, knowing that would make him completely spazz out. I wasn't disappointed.

"That's all I get?" He managed to enquire through his laughter.

He quickly leapt from the couch, onto the floor, attempting, in vain to escape my torturous fingers. Chairman decided at that time to saunter out of the bedroom to lick his paws and watch as I tormented Alec.

Alec was laughing so much that spit was spraying out of his mouth at random, which I didn't really mind at all given that it was my Alec, after all. I could tell that he was uncomfortable with that, though because he tried to wipe it from his lips.

I just bent to kiss him, ending his struggle successfully and slowly moving my hands from his stomach to rest and tangle in his hair. I bit his bottom lip and pulled for a second, teasing before I released his lips completely.

I bent low and positioned my lips by his ear, breathing softly into it. "I never loved until you, you know. I love you so much more than I can express."

Alec looked up, and he didn't have the slightest hint of a blush on his face. "I love you more than even I'm capable of comprehending." He stated. Ah. I love confident, Shadowhunter Alec. "So, I wouldn't dream of trying to get you to understand it." There he goes, ruining the moment. That stupid Jace is making an impression on him that isn't all too favorable.

I growled playfully and lifted his shirt, exposing his pale stomach. I smiled in an evil manner before attacking him with my fingers again. He yelped, causing Chairman to leap from his perch on the couch to see what the problem was.

The little cat then leapt on Alec's chest, making my job even easier by pinning the writhing Shadowhunter down for me.

I chuckled. Chairman and I both know that no one talks that way to Magnus Bane and gets away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that. This is kind of like my tester one-shot. If you guys seem to like it, and review, of course, I may lengthen it into a series of little one shots with Alec and Magnus. <strong>

**Granted, I've never published a Fanfic before so, this is probably very crappy but, leave your reviews and I'll see if I should continue! Have a great day, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: A present for Magnus Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Note: **I don't want you guys to get angry at me or anything but, this chapter is low on Magnus. At least, awake Magnus. While that wasn't really intentional, I think it might be nice to step in Alec's psyche for a while just to see how he thinks and everything. So, Alec lovers, rejoice! But, yeah, rest assured, he thinks about Magnus a LOT. Enjoy!

**A Present for Magnus- Part 1**

Alec's POV

After Magnus and Chairman Meow finally stopped ganging up on me in their completely unfair game of "Let's Attack Alec/ Hold him Down so His Boyfriend Can Abuse Him" (aka tickling), we decided that it would be nice to just lie in Magnus' bed and have a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon.

While I wouldn't usually go for something so _Disney, _I had to admit, Johnny Depp was highly attractive and Orlando Bloom wasn't so bad himself. Magnus was staring intensely at the screen, as if he'd never seen the movies before. It made me smile.

Although I knew somewhere deep in my body that I should have been exhausted from all of the training that had taken place, I found myself wide awake, enjoying Magnus' reactions to the movies more than the films themselves.

By the end of the second one, Magnus' head was drooping onto my shoulder so; I wrapped one of my arms more tightly around him. In no time at all, he was completely asleep.

I gently lowered his spiked head onto a small stack of pillows. He sighed and smiled in his sleep.

I lightly pressed my lips to both of his eyes lids and softly planted a butterfly kiss on his still glittery forehead. A soft _Mhm_ escaped his lips, making me chuckle softly.

I tiptoed over to the TV set to turn everything off but, after attempting unsuccessfully in the dark for a while, I heard Magnus make an irritated sound in his sleep. His arms were outstretched, reaching for the side of the bed that I'd normally occupy.

I opted to just try to turn everything off to the best of my ability and let him rest. He'd been through so much in the last month. _Really, poor Magnus has been though a lot ever since our relationship started._ I thought guiltily.

I slipped back into bed and carefully lifted Magnus's arms so that they actually were around me. I fell asleep quickly.

…

The next morning, I awoke at seven, despite the fact that there was no need, given that I never had training on Fridays.

I cautiously slipped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. I wanted to surprise Magnus when he woke up by having breakfast made, even if I wouldn't be there to enjoy it with him.

For a while, I contemplated bringing out Magnus's only cook book to try more of the breakfast recipes but, last time, a similar idea ended in Magnus's apartment almost burning.

I shrugged and opted to make the only thing I knew how. Eggs.

It had taken me quite a while to figure out how to make eggs and Magnus had to magically make at least eight dozen eggs appear as I tried (and failed) to learn how to cook. He thought it was cute, though and, after a few hours, I could easily make two kinds of eggs: fried and scrambled.

Since Magnus wouldn't be awaking for at least a few more hours, I decided that fried eggs would be the safest bet since they seemed to last longer.

I made enough for Magnus and, myself and arranged Magnus's on a plate and placed them in the refrigerator.

Sure, he could make breakfast appear but, he thought it was adorable when I tried to cook and always made sure to at least seem excited to taste, no matter how horrid the food's appearance was.

I guess eight centuries makes you a rather brave individual, even when it comes to your cooking-inept boyfriend.

I also quickly brewed some coffee and made sure that we weren't low on Magnus's favorite creamer.

I guess I should mention that I also made such an effort because I knew that Magnus's birthday was the upcoming Sunday. I decided that I had to do something special for him, even if he did claim, upon inquiry, that he didn't remember his birthday.

At first, I thought it was a lost cause. But, of course, the Clave keeps a record of everything and, at some point in his life, he'd released the information to them.

Oddly enough, obtaining that information was amazingly easy when compared to finding a gift to give to a Warlock who, with the snap of his fingers, can obtain anything he desires.

While I technically had two days left to find Magnus the perfect gift, I preferred the idea of being able to give it to him on Saturday.

My entire plan would have completely fell apart if not for my sister Isabelle, though. She was the absolute best shopper I knew, besides Magnus himself and she agreed to help me.

It was now eight and I wanted to leave quickly to ensure that I'd be back in time to take Magnus out for lunch.

I crept into the bedroom and found that Magnus was still sleeping and, rather heavily because he didn't seem to notice that he was taking up about 80% of the bed.

I left a note on his bedside table that would lead him to the note in the kitchen and so forth.

I reached for his warm hand and softly kissed his forehead. He'd probably be annoyed that I left without waking him first but, his face was just so serene.

During the day, he still didn't show any years beyond 19 or so but, during his sleep, an odd innocence and peacefulness crept into his face, making him seem vulnerable and angelic. Aking him seem so very _human_.

It made him seem as if, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't too noticeably out of my league. Maybe it wasn't so obvious that such an amazing being had, for some reason or another, coupled himself with just a mundane. Maybe he wasn't so perfect that I didn't deserve him at least a bit.

I shook my head at the thought. Nope. He was just as perfect and beautiful as ever. I was still the luckiest guy around to have someone like Magnus thinking about someone like me.

Caring about me.

_So, I decided that I'm going to make this chapter have two parts or so. I'm thinking that the next chapter should be in Magnus's point of view, though. Just to keep up the pattern. Also, I love writing Magnus. You guys left great reviews and they inspired me!_

_The next chapter will most likely have Magnus's reaction and him reading the notes, etc. He might meet a few clients, too! If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, please leave them in your reviews or pm me. _

_After the next chapter, I will get back to Alec's POV and his shopping and planning with Izzy. _

_I'm thinking 3 parts? Maybe?_

_Anyways, you guys are great and, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Being the High Warlock

**First of all, I'd like to collectively thank all of my wonderful reviewers! I wasn't going to update this until I had about 7 reviews but, your awesome comments + my boyfriend taking me to my favorite restaurant put me in a really good mood. **

**First of all, though, I'd like to respond to your awesome reviews. I was going to pm you guys but, I thought I'd just try it here. **

**You can skip through this part if you want, of course.**

**we-r-the-cure: **I'm so glad that you like it! And, yes I have decided that I really do want to continue this series. You guys helped me come to that conclusion. Plus, I completely agree with the whole Magnus/clients thing. However, as a warning, I must tell you that I may have gotten carried away in that department. Lol. Once again, thanks!

**legendaryhuntress:** They always make me smile too! I think it's because of their great fluff potential. Lol.

**Bookworm24601:** As do I. I thought I'd write that in because I have first-hand experience in that area because everyone thinks it's so much fun to tickle me. Namely, my boyfriend. So, yeah, Magnus's ruthlessness was based on him. Lol.

**Miss Regina Star:** Thank you! Every time I review a MI story on here, I always notice that you've already read just about all of them. So, I'm guessing you're an expert on all things Alec/Magnus. So, thanks, once again. Lol.

**If there was a typo in anyone's username, just let me know! **

**Title:** Chapter 3- Being the High Warlock (A continuation of A Present for Magnus yet, still very separate…)

**Characters:** Magnus and Chairman Meow and miscellaneous clients

**POV:** Magnus's

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that my blue eyed angel wasn't there.

The second thing that I noticed was that, if he had been there, he'd have been pinned under my long arms and legs because for some reason, I was taking up most of the bed.

After a while of just laying there, I finally sat up and saw that there was a note on my bedside table.

_**Magnus, **_

_**As you've probably realized by now, I'm not here. But, don't worry- I've just gone to run some errands with Izzy. I should be back by lunch time and I figured we could go to that little café that you like so much. Also, I love you.**_

_**-Alec**_

Errands, huh? I know for a fact that he doesn't have training on Fridays… So, what else could he be up to?

Well, either way, I have clients today so, isn't like he's missing much.

About three people had actually scheduled appointments but about three times as many are likely to show up, expecting me to magically fix their miscellaneous problems.

I shuffle to the kitchen, my arms already outstretched to make some coffee and breakfast appear.

That's when I notice that there's another note from Alec on the counter. I rub my eyes groggily and pick it up.

_**Just one more thing, Magnus,**_

_**I thought it might be nice if breakfast was already here since you have clients today and you need to conserve your energy. So, I made eggs. Again. And there's coffee. Hope you a have a great day! Xx**_

_**-Alec**_

I laugh to myself. The only thing that Alec knows how to make is eggs. That's even less than what I know how to make so, combined, we can make about one meal.

So, yeah, usually I just make something appear.

Still, the thought's really cute so, I go to the refrigerator and find a few fried eggs on a plate.

I eat my breakfast quickly and find myself standing in my closet for about twenty minutes, trying to find the perfect outfit.

I need something that's professional, yet hot. It's not that I want to give my clients the idea that they have a chance but, it's my job to look gorgeous as much as it is to be the high warlock.

I decide that my black leather skinny jeans would have that perfect balance between sexy and professional. Also, Alec loves them and he'll probably be sorry that he left to run his errands or whatever once he sees me in them.

Then, I choose a pink and blue sparkly mesh shirt and top it all off with a purple jacket covered in glitter and zippers going in every direction.

My shoes are lime green combat boots.

See, the art isn't in finding clothes that match according to complementary and analogous colors. It's in throwing together colors that no one could pull of and then, miraculously pulling them off. Anyone could do it if they really wanted to but, it takes a while to fully understand the concept.

I tried to explain that to Alec one time but, he just got that confused expression on his face that makes him look like a mix between an alpaca and a penguin, if that's possible.

Just as I was finishing my glitter make up- I decided to leave my hair down- I heard the stupid buzzer going off downstairs.

I walk over to the speaker. "Who the hell is buzzing my buzzer thingamajig?" I yell, almost laughing. I love intimidating my clients, especially the ones that I don't like. I don't really have anything against the warlock downstairs, though.

What my customers don't know is that I can already see who it is from a window. I just have the buzzer there to give me more time to get ready.

"Uh, Louis Girard… From New Orleans?" He pronounces it as "Loo-ie" and has a bit of a French accent.

"Are you that warlock that needs help with something or another?" I decide to go easier on him. There was, after all, a time when I, myself couldn't quite get a hold on my powers.

"Yeah. I'm relatively new at this… If you don't have the time, though, that's okay. I could come back later… or find someone else?" He seems timid, which reminds me of Alec so, I decide to go easy on him.

"Come on up, Louis. The door's open." As he walks into the room, Chairman nearly attacks him and a burst of green sparks shoot haphazardly out of his finger tips.

"So, uh, I'm guessing you need help with that?" I ask, suppressing a laugh. He just nods.

"Well, Mr. Girard, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Exactly how old are you?" I lead him to my office, which is really just a spare room full of books, and gesture at a seat in front of my desk. He sits.

"Thirty. My appearance hasn't changed since I was about 20, though. No one ever told me what I was, either."

"Ah. I see. Well, what's your mark?" I ask. I mean, I have cat's eyes, I know a blue warlock and another covered in fur. Every warlock has a mark. Except for that peculiar Tessa but well, that's a rarity.

"My ears." He lifts a tuft of auburn hair to display his fairly large and pointed ears. And it isn't that human version of pointed ears either because they seem to be _sharp_.

"Alright. Well, controlling those sparks of yours is a rather easy feat and it's a lot like riding a bicycle. Or a pogo stick." I smile at him, hoping to make him less uneasy. Maybe the yelling along with my outfit choice has made him catatonic?

"I don't know how to ride a pogo stick." I decide to ignore that.

I walk across the room and choose a book off of the shelf. The title is "Basic Skills a Functioning Warlock Should Know".

I leaf through it for a moment, easily finding the needed passage.

"Okay, Louis. I want you to visualize the thing that makes you the happiest. Nod when you have it in mind". I'm really not cut out to be a teacher.

He nods.

"What is it?" I kind of expect something trivial…

"My, uh, my girlfriend. She's a mundane."

"Perfect! That makes this even easier." He looks at me in confusion and shakes his head.

"Okay, from experience, that whole dating a human thing doesn't make your life easier but, controlling those little sparks of yours-" I gesture at his still sparking hands "-Is gonna be a lot easier."

"Imagine that unless your magic stops pouring through your fingers, you'll kill your girlfriend." He twitches at my bluntness. "Imagine that the longer you keep that up, the longer you're torturing her." The sparks end almost immediately.

He stares at his hands for a while. "Wow. My fingers have been glowing green for as long as I can remember. I've had a glamour on them forever. I always thought that it was just a part of being a warlock until I heard about you. You're the High Warlock, right?"

I smiled. Elf boy had found his voice. About time.

"Yes, of Brooklyn, of course. Now, to keep your hands form doing that again, just remember what makes you happy- It may change with time." I thought of Alec. "And imagine yourself harming it/him/her and it should stop. There's a more technical way of fixing the problem, though, so I'll scan you a copy just in case you forget my way." I scan the pages of the book.

"So," The boy began, seeming to break out of his shell. "Did you say that you're in love with a mundane girl, too?" He asks.

"Yes and no." I answer. I ignore his frown. "I am in love with a Shadowhunter, which is still a human, but different. And, it's a guy Shadowhunter." I watch as he takes in my clothes and see him nod to himself with realization. I'm guessing he just decided that I'm gay and is figuring that he should've guessed before, given my wardrobe.

People always do that. I'm actually bi but, I guess there's no point in explaining because I don't plan on every being with anyone after Alec.

"I see. And, how does that work? I don't mean with two guys, I mean the problem with the Clave." I decide that this client isn't too bad after all.

"Well, his parents own the Institute so, we have problems but, not that many." He nods.

"So, he's a Lightwood?" I nod. "That reminds me, would you mind giving the Lightwoods your view of me? I'm new to town and haven't checked in with them yet?" He seems to be a bit scared.

"Sure, Ginger. You seem to be a good enough person. Why not?" He grins and I laugh at him again.

"Well, I think we're done here." I stand up, handing him the scanned sheets. "Have a great day, Ginger!" I smile to emphasize that I'm not trying to be offensive. I love red hair. I start to walk out of the room.

"What? Don't I have to pay you or something?" Louis asks.

I shake my head. "Nope, it's always a pleasure to help a fellow warlock. Plus, you have gorgeous hair." He blushes a deep red.

"But, you helped me so much. What would that normally cost?"

"Only about 100 but, really, its fine." He hands me fifty anyway and quickly leaves, before I can return it.

I shrug. He wants to waste his money, it's on him.

A stupid vampire named Liam arrives a few minutes later. I roll my eyes when I open the door.

"My friend, she's been injured. She's still in the car. Can you help her?" He's breathing heavily.

"What happened?" I'm still annoyed that he's there but, I like helping people if I can. It makes me feel more human.

"A demon attacked her? A Drakia, I think." I motion for him to bring her up.

Drakia are ridiculously poisonous but, I figure if the poison hasn't set and imbedded itself into her system, I should be able to save her.

He brings the woman up quickly. She has short spiked hair and beautiful caramel skin. I snap my fingers and a table appears in the middle o the living room. I help Liam ease her onto it.

Her breath is coming in short raspy, breaths and she's squirming as if she's trying to get away from herself. I snap once more and a book on demons appears in my hands.

I quickly find the pages dedicated to Drakia poison.

First, I use my magic to force the molecules of her skin to repair themselves more rapidly, closing any wounds and cuts that she received from the talons.

I wipe the blood away with a few damp wash cloths. Liam looks as if he's going to collapse any second.

As I read more about the Drakia poison, I realize that the poison doesn't just enter through wounds; it seeps from the pores of the demons into the pores of their victims.

I carefully place my hands a few inches above her head and concentrate on a fluid (blue, if the text is anything to go by) arising from her flesh.

Magic hurts so, soon she starts whimpering and whispering "No." I don't let that stop me, though because it's either dealing with agonizing pain in order to get better or dealing with a long process of agonizing death.

As I move my hands along the length of her body, the liquid rises to the surface of her skin, covering her in it. After I'm sure that I've extracted every last bit of it from her system, I make more towels appear, along with thick gloves so that it doesn't infect me.

I wipe at all of the poison until there's none left and make the dirtied rags disappear.

I'd forgotten about the gloves so, when I look down at the bluish, congealed substance, I have to suppress the urge to heave. I make those disappear, too.

It isn't until I've finished healing her that I realize she's a werewolf. What had Liam called her? A friend?

Liam seems to have stopped hyperventilating. "Will she be alright?" He asks reaching for her hand. Huh. The Accords may actually be making a difference in the Downworlder community, after all.

I want to comment on the fact that I've never seen the vampire show compassion towards another person but, think better of it.

"Yeah, she should be awaking in an hour or so. I had to make her sleep for her body to fully heal itself." I watch as a look of pure relief washes over Liam's face.

"Bridget. I'm so sorry." I hear him whisper. He obviously loves the werewolf girl. He seems to remember that I'm still there.

"How much? I know that couldn't have been an easy task. You're sweating." I'd already shed my purple jacket and I lift my hand to my forehead, and realize that he's right.

I'm completely exhausted. Even if I concentrate, my fingers won't burst with blue light anymore.

That worries me. That hasn't happened since I healed Alec and I always feel nervous when I'm drained of my power.

I shrug. "I don't know." I think. I practically brought her back from the dead, plus, I won't be able to heal anyone else for at least a few more days. "Three hundred." I say, a little out of breath. By the angel, I need a nap. I mostly expect him to complain and demand higher.

"I'll give you four hundred; I can tell that you're spent. Plus, I happened to come by this a while ago." It was a book. As I made my focus, I realize that the embossed cover reads "Book of the Black." I gasp a little.

"Where'd you find that?" I ask, forgetting that he's over paying me for a second.

"In an antique mundane bookstore, believe it or not. When I saw how injured my Bridget was, I stopped to get it. I figured that even if I was short on money, this ought to be worth something." He looked at me earnestly from Bridget's side.

"Of course. This is more than enough." I took my payment and shook Liam's hand in earnest.

"Also, she should probably stay until she wakes up. I want to make sure she's alright." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, she began to stir.

"Bridget, dear, I'm Warlock Magnus Bane. How are you feeling?" I rest my hand on her slender arm.

"God, I feel far better than I have in ages. You healed me?" She asks, in awe.

"Yep. Do you think you're alright to leave, dear? I imagine Liam will take care of you in the mean time. Your ankle's broken but, I reset it to the best of my ability. It'll completely heal on its own in a short while. You can probably get a cast put on it in a mundane hospital." I reply.

"Thank you so much, Magnus. I didn't expect you to really help us since I know you're still angry at Liam for that disturbance at your party." She says, smiling.

"Huh. No problem. If you guys have forgiven him, I guess I can, too." I laugh and walk them to the door.

As soon as they leave, I change into my pajamas and collapse on the couch. I won't be taking anymore clients today.

Usually, they come asking me to fix their paper cuts and give them more energy when they could have easily just gotten a band aid or a cup of coffee.

Whenever Alec gets back, he's just gonna have to settle for lounging around the apartment today.

The last thing I want is to leave the house, even if it is to go to my favorite café.

Chairman Meow jumps onto my stomach and I rub his head. He starts purring, which reverberates onto my stomach.

We both fall asleep in no time at all.

**Okay, this chapter accidentally took on a life all on its own. I think it may suck but, I'm hoping you guys will still stick around for the next chapter cause it should be funnier and Izzy's gonna show up! I wanted to show Magnus's more serious side cause I don't think that's really explored and, really, he couldn't have become the High Warlock of Brooklyn by taking everything so lightly.**

**I figured that the one time when he's serious (or, at least, more serious) is when he's doing his job. So, yeah. This chapter wasn't that funny.**

**Also, any red-heads out there, I do not mean to offend. No one that I know takes it offensively but, just in case, it was a joke. **

**And, next time you see Magnus, he won't be working; he'll be having fun with Alec!**

**I love you guys immensely! You don't have to add me or my story if you don't want but, please, review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Present for Magnus Part 2

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of my awesome reviewers. You guys definitely fuel this little story I've got going here.**

**Secondly, I'd like to inform you all that I have enrolled in a summer government course so that I can have more space in my schedule next year for my performing arts classes and whatnot. I know, you're thinking **_**And this concerns me why? **_**But, I am going to tell you why. This concerns you guys because not only do I know have summer reading assignments, I also have summer government homework but, it only lasts for a few weeks. So, my updates will most likely be irregular but, I'll try to upload them as soon as possible.**

**Third, I know my author notes are probably really annoying but, I like talking to you guys because you have great ideas. So, now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Chapter 4- A Present for Magnus (Part 2)

**Characters: **Alec and Isabelle

**POV: **Alec's

* * *

><p>Finding Magnus a present was proving to be one of the most difficult things I've ever done and that's including fighting demons. And, I haven't even left the Institute yet.<p>

I'm waiting for Izzy to finish finding a "shopping outfit". Why do you need specific clothes to go shopping?

After a few minutes, she bounds down the stairs, hopping down from the last three. How she does that in six inch heels, I'll never know.

"And, voila, I am ready for some shopping!" She flips her newly curled hair and frowns at me. "Really? That's what you're wearing?" Her voice has thinly veiled disgust.

"Yeah. We're just going to the mall. Nothing special." I respond. In addition to the heels, Isabelle's wearing a black belted skirt with a tight red blouse covered in rhinestones.

"Whatever, Alec. If you want to look ridiculous everyday of your life, it's not my fault." She frowns and moves toward the elevator.

As we walk downtown, I can sense all of the guys staring at her, mouths gaping. I fight the urge to hit a number of them.

Even after all these years of Izzy not wearing enough clothes and happily basking in all of the attention it rewarded her, my patience is less than short when it comes to drooling idiots. Even girls stare at her.

Thankfully, the mall is only a few minutes away from the Institute and Izzy quickly pulls me inside.

We stand there for a moment, thinking. Or, at least, I'm thinking. Isabelle is too busy staring at an employee at Abercrombie & Fitch.

Finally, I break the silence. "Um, what should we get Magnus? You said you had a plan?"

Izzy rolls her eyes. "Of course I have a plan, my dimwitted older brother! Follow me!" She half skips towards a clothing store, her heels clacking audibly.

"Iz? Don't you think Magnus has enough clothes? He doesn't wear the same thing twice unless it's one of his favorites." I protest.

"Well, there seems to be many sparkly clothes in here and you know Magnus loves his glitter. We'll just see what we find. Anything from you will make Magnus happy, anyway." She replies.

I give in and decide to follow her. She's right; the place is absolutely covered in glitter. I don't have the slightest idea where to start.

"Okay, Alec. You take that half of the store," She says, pointing to her right. "And, I'll take this half. Don't come back until you've found something." She orders.

I start to protest but, really the only way to tackle this huge place is to divide and conquer. So, once again, I find myself listening to Izzy.

I stand there for a second, trying to decide on where I should start. There doesn't seem to be any particular categorization or anything.

An employee walks over after a while. She has a weird look on her face. "Sir, can I help you find anything?" She asks sweetly.

I nod at her and her smile grows broader. Huh. She must think that I'm straight.

"Actually, yeah." Her smile gets even brighter. I feel kinda bad because she's in for disappointment. "It's my boyfriend's birthday and I'm trying to find him something." Her smile falters for a second but, she recovers quickly.

"Oh, that's so sweet! And what do you have in mind?" She asks.

"Well, see, I don't really know. He likes wearing all different colors at once and anything glittery. And tight." I respond. She nods, like she's in deep thought.

"Are you taking him anywhere special? We have great suits that fit you exact description!"

"Well, yeah. I'm taking him to a restaurant so, I guess a suit could work. Actually, maybe just a jacket?" Magnus loves wearing skinny jeans at all times, so that should work.

She ushers me over to the dress suits and I immediately smile.

There's a bright purple jacket completely covered in sequins, glitter, and rhinestones. The longer you look at the jacket, the more colors you can see coming off of it.

The employee notices and picks it up, smiling. "That's perfect!" I nearly scream. It looks exactly like Magnus and I know for a fact that he doesn't own one already because I definitely would've remembered something like that.

"Thank you so much!" I tell her before leaving to find my sister.

"Izzy, look! Isn't this perfect for Magnus?" I say as soon as see her, holding it up.

"Wow, yeah it is! I can't believe you actually found something!" She looks shocked.

"What do you mean? We're here to find something for Magnus. Why wouldn't I find something?" I'm confused.

Then, I look at the growing pile of clothes in her arms. None of them seem like anything that Magnus would ever wear.

"Magnus wouldn't like any of those." I say, shaking my head.

"Not on him he wouldn't." She says in a voice that automatically makes me suspicious.

"Then what are you doing with them?" I back away slightly.

"Oh, silly Alec. We could roam this mall all day and buy a million things for Magnus. And he'd love them, because they're from you. But, there's something that'd he want far more than any of those things." She looks as if I'm actually supposed to understand her.

I give her a look of confusion, at which point, she sighs loudly.

"You are so dense. What is Magnus's favorite thing in the entire world?" She asks, as if she's talking to a kindergartner.

"…Me?" I raise one of my eyebrows. She nods. "But, he already has me…"

"Duh, Alec! I'm not the slow one here! Naturally, he'd want his favorite thing ever for his birthday, which is you." She clarifies, before continuing. "I'm gonna make you look all pretty and whatnot for Magnus. Think of it as wrapping his gift up. He'll love your new 'wrapping'. And he'll definitely enjoy un-wrapping you." She grins evilly.

I look at my shoes, not wanting to discuss this with my perverted sister. She just laughs and drags me to the fitting rooms.

"Do I really have to? I already found Magnus this great jacket and, I really think that's enough." I try to stop her.

"And, it's a beautiful jacket! I've raided his closet enough times to know that he doesn't have one. But, if you want him to be super delighted, pout these on." She throws the clothes into a fitting room before pushing me inside, forcefully I might add, and slamming the door shut.

I glare at the clothes. Only one pair of the jeans are black and they're all skinny jeans. I decide to put those on.

None of the shirts are black, so I put on the gray v-neck shirt and the gray cardigan with white stripes.

I hesitantly walk out of the room. Izzy does that annoying squeal of hers and runs over, hopping around.

"You have to buy that!" She demands. "But, obviously, that's not what you're wearing on your date with Magnus. That's just ridiculous. But, hey, I found a dress shirt for you. And it's black!" She screams.

Before I can even get my hopes up, she holds the shirt up. It black alright. But, it's made out of some kind of shiny material that gets lighter in places when you walk.

She also hands me a brown jacket with a white dress shirt. "Try these on together, with those blue jeans in there.

I do and, when I come out, she hold out a pair of brown boots. "That's so adorable! You have to get that but, it just won't do for Magnus's birthday. Nope. Not all." She's shaking her head, and she takes all of the clothes that she's approved of and marches to the front desk.

I walk out of the fitting room, wearing the shiny black shirt, the black combat boots, and a darker pair of blue jeans. As soon as Izzy sees me, she screams.

"Put this jacket on. Now!" The jacket is black and actually something that I would wear, if it weren't for the zippers strewn everywhere with absolutely no purpose at all.

I put it on anyway. "Yes!" Isabelle leaps into the air. "This is perfect! It's not too much so, you won't feel uncomfortable but, it's such an improvement that Magnus'll probably cry from being so overjoyed! It's your style just, with style." She says, not caring that she's just insulted me yet again.

"Change back into your crappy clothes and bring everything else to the front. Our work here is done." She says, smiling.

"Our work"? She has to be kidding. She hasn't done a thing besides smother me in clothes.

The employee smiles as she rings up all of the clothes. "I just had to tell you," She starts. "That last outfit on you looked absolutely amazing." She blushes.

"Thanks-" I start but, as usual, Izzy interrupts.

"I know right! He has no sense of fashion whatsoever! Sometimes, I just can't believe we're related." They continue talking for a while and the last thing to be rung up is Magnus's jacket.

Despite the fact that my stomach is now growling, Isabelle insists that she can't stand food from the food court, even though it's far better than her cooking.

So, instead, we just head out of the mall, altogether and, she's so elated with her success that she demands to carry all of the purchases. I don't stop her. It's not like I really wanted the clothes to begin with.

Although… I have to admit, I really liked the way I looked in that last outfit. And the shiny shirt was actually really hot.

Just then, my phone vibrates. I look and see that Magnus just texted me.

**Magnus: **hay babe xX how ru?

**Alec: **Great! How are you, Magnus?

**Magnus: **xhausted. I had to heel someone and al of my powrs are drained. :(

**Alec: **Aw. That sucks. So, no café today, then? I can meet you at the apartment, if you want. :)

**Magnus: **darling! It's like u can read my mind! but yeah. i'd rather jus stay here if that's ok

**Alec: **Of course that's okay! I'll be there in an hour at the most. Probably less. In the meantime, take nap, okay?

**Magnus: **yeah i need a nap. love u babe. and tell izzy I said hi. cya latr. ;D

**Alec: **Izzy says hi. And, I love you too, Mag. I'll see you later! :D

"Hey, Alec, if you want, I could just take these to the institute myself. It's not like they're heavy or anything." Izzy offers.

I thank her and start walking in the direction of Magnus's apartment.

"One more thing, Alec. We're celebrating his birthday tomorrow, instead of Sunday, right? Sunday just won't do." Izzy calls back to me

"Whatever you say, Izzy." I reply, smiling.

It only take about fifteen minutes to reach Magnus's apartment from there.

Once I climb the stairs, I use my key to open the door to the apartment quietly.

I take off my shoes and look around. Magnus must be in the bedroom.

I quickly find something to eat and tiptoe to the bedroom.

Magnus is sprawled across the bed, cell phone in one hand, his breaths slow and even. I take the phone out of his hand gently and leave my hand in its place, smiling at Magnus.

Even in his sleep, Magnus is captivating and I'm not sure if I imagined it or not, but I think I see the corners of his mouth lift in a smile when my hand touches his. I move his some of his hair out of his face with my hand.

I move closer and wrap my arm around his torso and I decide that I'm also in need of a nap.

Izzy, along with shopping always wear me out and in no time, I'm asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Magnus's birthday. Yay! I was gonna hold off on this chapter but, I think I've left you guys waiting long enough. I'm not sure of when I'll be able to update again but, definitely sometime within the next few days. *fingers crossed*<strong>

**If I can get 15 or 16 reviews, or even more, that could also speed up the process. :D When I see that there are people actually waiting for me to update with something, it inspires me! **

**Also, you guys should thank me because I was so engrossed just now in writing this chapter for you that I didn't notice when my dad started reading behind my back. He was like "What is that? Why is she perverted?" And I was like "Dad, it's a story, it's nothing". And he wouldn't leave until I let him read that whole little part and he could find out why Izzy what being a perv. So, yeah, that was pretty awkward for me. Lol.**

**Also, you guys should let me know what things you'd like to see Magnus and Alec do for Magnus's birthday. I already have the restaurant and I think I may have some other ideas but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks, guys, you're all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Present for Magnus Part 3

**Hello, lovely people! I don't have any insanely long author's notes for you today. So, all I really feel a need to say is that I am very happy because of all of your awesome reviews.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Title: **A Present for Magnus (Part 3)

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec, and Izzy

**POV: **Alec's (If any of this is a bit OOC, forgive me. I wanted to write something really playful!)

* * *

><p><em>Alec's POV<em>

When I wake up, I notice two things: 1. I'm not in my bed at the institute which means that I must be at Magnus's and 2. Chairman Meow is currently leaping up and down on Magnus's chest, which strangely enough, doesn't wake him.

I sigh and pull the cat off of him, shooing him out of the room. I quietly walk back to the bed, lie down and, prop my head on my arm.

I'm torn between going back to the Institute to make sure that everything's still perfect for Magnus's birthday tomorrow and staying there, watching Magnus sleep.

After a while, though, Magnus stirs and looks up at me, smiling.

"Hey, you. Sorry I'm such a sucky date today." He playfully frowns and combs his fingers through his deflated hair.

"You are not a sucky date." I say, seriously. I'm still really worried that he's so worn out, though.

"Why don't I order a pizza or takeout or something?" I suggest. Magnus needs to eat, that much is obvious. After that, I'll go back to the Institute.

"Hm. Do you want takeout?" He asks.

"Sure. I'll just go order that." I stand up but, bend down to kiss him softly. Just as I'm leaning back to go place our order, he pulls me by my waist so that I'm on top of him.

The kiss deepens and I pull his hair slightly, at which point, he gasps slightly, giving me a perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and he's so surprised that he doesn't even fight me for dominance.

I feel Magnus's hand slip up the back of my shirt, tracing feather light patterns and eliciting a sharp intake of breath from me.

Magnus smiles against my lips and I gently move my hands up his sides, pulling his shirt with my fingers.

The feel of Magnus's lips moving forcefully against mine wipes my mind of anything but Magnus. Magnus and his wandering hands.

We stay like that for a few minutes, before I remember why I was leaving in the first place. I pull back hesitantly. Magnus gives that cute little pout of his and I explain, "If we keep this up, we'll never eat."

"But, Alexander," He starts in this ridiculously sexy voice. "You're my sustenance. And I _need_ you." He smiles because I hadn't blushed until then. I swear, it's like one of his hobbies is to make me blush or something.

I just shake my head, not trusting my voice.

"But Alec," Magnus whines playfully, leaning down and kissing my neck. "Don't you need me too? Or am I just not enough for you?" He looks up and his eyes get really big and sad looking but, I can tell that he's on the verge of laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Magnus. I'm going to go place our order". I finally find the strength and sheer will to stand up and that's when Magnus can't keep it up any longer.

He chuckles loudly and squirms around the bed, his head thrown back. While he's gasping for air, I hear him say, "Darling, you are just _too _funny! And you look so cute in red!"

I roll my eyes and walk away, pulling my shirt down in the process.

After I finish ordering, Magnus comes out of the bedroom, holding something behind his back.

"What is that?" I ask, just a little bit terrified. He has this huge Cheshire cat grin on his face and, truthfully, that along with eyes does make him appear to be a cat on drugs. Serious drugs.

"Oh, nothing, Alec dear." When I don't look convinced, he says, "What? A man can't walk around his own apartment with his hands behind his back?"

"No, he can't. Especially when he happens to be my psycho boyfriend that seems to love torturing me." I say, stepping back.

"Huh. I have to admit, I do like torturing you…" He purrs and raises an eyebrow. Then, he catches me completely off guard and pounces on me, whipping out a bottle of red nail polish.

"Magnus, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, trying unsuccessfully to pull myself out from under him.

"I just wanna paint your nails! ?" I shake my head

"Why red of all colors?" I had to ask. That just makes no sense. He could've tried black. Not that that would've gone over well either. But still.

"Didn't I tell you, Alec? You look great in red!" He grins widely.

We eventually compromise and he paints my _toenails _clear. What's the point of clear nail polish?

Then, we eat and I head back to the Institute, where Izzy's in the middle of a major freak-out.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I look around, trying to figure out the reason for her screaming random obscenities.

She takes a breath. "I tried to bake Magnus a cake and I had everything all planned out and I was standing here, making the cake mixing all that stuff on the box and I added a few other things, but when I took it out of the oven, it all fell apart and now the oven's covered in cake stuff and the remainder of the cake wouldn't hold together, so I thought maybe icing would fix the problem but, now it's just a rectangle of icing, with a little bit of cake and I don't know what to do!" She says.

How she said all of that in one breath is beyond me , as is her ability to make such a stupidly long sentence.

"Izzy, calm down. We'll just buy him a cake from the bakery down the street." I tell her.

She nods. "That's a brilliant idea! They have great cakes there!" She smiles, finally calming down.

"Uh, Iz. That was the plan in the beginning..," I say.

"Oh, shut up Alec. At least I put some effort into your boyfriend's birthday." She stomps away in a cloud of flour.

The rest of the day goes by without anything to out of the ordinary.

However, when I wake up the next morning, I find Izzy standing over me, hand on her hip, with one arm raised a few feet above my head.

"What the hell, Isabelle! Were you going to hit me?" I scream, sitting upright.

"Duh. How else was I supposed to wake up?" She asks.

"Huh. I don't know. Maybe like a normal frickin' human being!"

She flips her hair and frowns at me. "Get over yourself. Today has nothing to do with you."

She then proceeds to pull me, quite forcefully, out of bed and drag me to the restroom, where my clothes are already waiting for me.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day and you look like crap." She slams the door and stomps back to her room.

I take a really quick shower and put on everything besides the jacket. That can wait until later.

I open the door to find Izzy standing there, one hand on her hip, the other holding a stick of something.

"What are you doing?" I ease back into the restroom.

"You, dear brother, will be wearing makeup today, even if it kills you. Not much, I might add, but still. Magnus deserves it." She moves forward.

I inch further back. "Alec," She says, rather icily. "I can hear your stomach growling and you won't be eating until this," She waves the eyeliner in the air between us. "Is around your eyes!"

Isabelle reaches towards me and I jump back but, all she does is unbutton the first few buttons on my shirt. "No tie for you. This looks way hotter." She informs me

I eventually cave and allow her to do my makeup. I am incredibly hungry.

In a relatively short amount of time, she outlines my eyes with that weird black stick. I'm just glad that I don't have to wear foundation. That stuff is just gross.

I walk back to Izzy's mirror and I have to admit, I really do like the way that I look today.

The skinny jeans look way better than my normally loose ones and the boots add more masculinity to them. The shiny shirt looks great as well, and is perfectly matched with the jacket, which has bright silver zippers that make the shininess in the shirt stand out even more. The no tie idea is great, too. Also, the eyeliner really makes me look like a bad boy. I like that. Not that I'll admit any of that to Izzy.

After I'm finally allowed to eat, we pick up Magnus's cake, wrap his gift, (Not me, the other one.) and make sure that everything else is taken care of. It takes us a few hours but, we finally get everything together and running smoothly.

Isabelle and I walk down the street, me carrying Magnus's present and Izzy carrying his cake. She says that if I carry the cake, it'll disturb Magnus's view of me.

We finally arrive at Magnus's apartment and I opt to let myself in with the key that he gave me, to make more of an entrance.

"Magnus?" I call, looking around the living room. "It's me, Alec. Oh, and Izzy's here too." I say, just as Magnus walks out of the kitchen.

He just stares at us, mouth completely hung open with a look of astonishment plain on his features. The vine of grapes in his hand falls to the floor.

For a second, I worry that he's stopped breathing until he makes a weird yelping noise and nearly runs me over.

"Ohmi_gawd, _Alec! You are look soooooo beautiful!" He wraps his arms around my waist, hopping up and down. I guess it was a good idea for me not to hold the cake.

I'm really just glad to see that he looks like he's regained quite a bit of his strength.

"T-thanks-" I stutter, before being interrupted by Magnus.

"Izzy! You're absolutely the best! Look at those eyes! And this jacket is just so damn _sexy_!"

"God, I know, right! I was like if he does not buy this jacket, by the angel, he's dead!" For some reason they think the prospect of my death by fashion is funny. Huh. I don't.

Magnus leans in, with both hands now cradling my face and kisses me passionately. Isabelle ruins it, though, (for me, at least) by screaming out "Oh _yeah_!"

Magnus just laughs. "Happy birthday." I whisper, smiling sweetly at him.

He hits me playfully. "I told you not to get me anything!" He says.

"Yeah, and you had to make it even more difficult by not telling him the date. Jeez. Way to be a drama queen, Mags." Izzy rolls her eyes and hip checks Magnus, before hugging him.

"Oh, and you're a fine one to talk." He kisses her cheek, thanking her again. Magnus and Isabelle have become best friends. Not even kidding.

They paint each other's nails and give each other makeup tips at their sleepovers. Yes, they have sleepovers. And, yes, Magnus banned me from attending because he said it's his _girl time_.

"Here's your lovely cake." Isabelle says, handing him a chocolate mocha cake, covered in chocolate shavings and chocolate covered coffee beans. Plus a lot of weird cake art stuff that must've taken hours to make. "You'd better enjoy every last bit of it too because the process of getting you a cake was rather hellish."

"Aw, you poor thing! Did you try cooking again?" Magnus asks her sympathetically. It's easy to see that neither I, nor Izzy made this cake. The flowers on it look as if they were just freshly picked but, according to the cake artist at the bakery, everything's completely edible.

She just nods, with a pout.

"I told you, honey. Beautiful people and cooking just don't mix. That's why Alec sucks at it too." He says, kissing me again. "And I gave up ages ago, you should too."

"Here, Magnus, open your gift." I say, holding the package out to him. "With your sister here? Oh, if you insist." He says, reaching to unbutton my shiny shirt. I swat his hand away and see Izzy doubled over in laughter behind me.

"I-hehe-told-you-eh-t-that-you-heheh-were-his-gift!" She says, barely making any sense.

Magnus opens the package and lets out one of the loudest squeals ever, only to be rivaled by my sister (maybe).

"This is so _hawt_!" He gushes, immediately putting it on. I have to admit, it goes great with what he's wearing even if nothing matches.

He's wearing a silver shirt under a fishnet shirt-thing and electric blue skinny jeans. His shoes are pink boots with green laces in them. And, strangely enough, the purple super-sparkle jacket goes pretty damn well with it.

I'm glad you like it. I found it all by myself." I say.

"Baby, of course I like it1 You know me so well! I just can't believe that I've never seen this before." He says, scratching his head. "But, you know what makes it even better?" Magnus asks.

"What?" I say, pulling him closer to me and smiling up at him.

"That I got it from you. This is by far, the best article of clothing that I own." We stare at each other's eyes for a while after that, until I hear Isabelle cough pointedly. It's funny how blatant sexuality doesn't affect her at all but, she starts getting uncomfortable at the first sign of anything romantic.

"Well, I have a date with death so, I'll see you lovebirds later." She says, heading towards the door.

"Hold on, Iz. What's that supposed to mean?" Magnus asks, a look of concern on his face, probably matching mine.

"Oh, that's what I've started calling Simon. He hates it so; I'm hoping that it catches on with everyone else too. It'll drive him insane!" We all laugh and Magnus and I tell her bye.

"So, now that you've found out my birthday, despite my wishes, what are we gonna do?" Magnus asks, with the most adorable look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, not wanting him to stop but, needing to know what brought it on so I can repeat it in the future.

"Eyeliner bring out your eyes so well! You've got a very nice sexy emo boy look going." I groan. I will not be repeating that, no matter how adorable Magnus looks.

Okay, maybe I will. Just not in public. And, maybe on special occasions. Or every other week…

"For the last frickin' time, I am not emo! And I hope you've regained all of your strength because I have a million ways to celebrate your birthday that we need to get through within the next twenty four hours or so." I say, pulling back from him even though I can tell that he wants to kiss me.

Magnus pouts but, I ignore it.

No one calls Alec Lightwood a frickin emo boy and expects to get a kiss afterward. Not even Magnus Bane.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Well, I wanted to fit all of this into one chapter but, alas, it is not meant to be. And, for that, I am sorry. But, the next chapter will be in Magnus's point of view and I just left it to be continued because I didn't think that you guys wanted to read anything that was 5,000 words long. <strong>

**Also, I simply don't have the time right now. But, you guys deserved an update.**

**I don't plan on holding the next chapter hostage cause I know people hate that but, 20 reviews could make it arrive in an even swifter fashion!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Present for Magnus Part 4

**Hopefully, FanFiction will alert all of you to the update of my little story. Anyways, thank you, once again, for your reviews. You guys make me incredibly happy with them!**

**I'm not even kidding. It seems like I have complete writer's block until I realize that people are waiting for me to update.**

**Also, in fact, I never even think about what I'm writing and these characters seem to have a mind of their own so, if this once again goes nowhere, which it very well may, there may yet be more parts to Magnus's ridiculously long birthday. Lol. Bear with me guys.**

**So, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>A Present for Magnus (Part 4)

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec

**POV: **Magnus's

* * *

><p>The drive to wherever Alec is taking me is pretty long. But, trust me. I'm not complaining because the fact that he's so intent on the road gives me a chance to guiltlessly stare him down.<p>

Damn, he's gorgeous. That little jacket of his looks as if it was made for his body alone. Not to mention those nice and snug little skinny jeans of his.

I have to admit, despite Alec's crippling discomfort for fashion, putting the Lightwood siblings together definitely equals an amazing sense of fashion. Sure, Alec can't seem to pick anything that isn't faded and black for himself but, he did an excellent job on picking out my jacket. I honestly could not have done any better!

I'm so proud of him!

My thoughts stray for a while and I find myself thinking back on the reasons for all of this.

It's not that I didn't want Alec to know when my birthday was, per se. It was more like, I didn't want him to worry about it.

But, secretly, of course, I wanted him to figure it out. And, I'm extremely glad that he did. I rest my hand on his thigh, smiling.

"Done staring, there, Mag?" Alec asks, causing me to gasp because I had absolutely no idea that he even saw me.

"Uh…"  
>For once, and I do mean once, I'm at a loss for words. How did this happen? I guess today is just full of surprises.<p>

"It's alright. I don't blame you." He winks and smiles seductively before flipping his hair. Confident Alec is so sexy but, why must he appear when his Magnus equivalent seems to have gone on vacation?

I just laugh and start to sing along to the song that's playing. It's Planetary (Go!) by My Chemical Romance and it makes Alec laugh.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my jeans pocket and it says 'Isabelle'.

Magnus: hello, lovely sister of my amazgn alec!

Izzy: heyyy! how is everthng goin? u guys get anywhere yet?

Magnus: nope. u no how alec drives *eye roll*

"Who's that, Mag?" Alec asks, trying, in vain, to get a glimpse of Magnus's phone.

"Oh, it's just Izzy." I reply, moving my phone further from his grasp.

"Why are you hiding your phone? What is she saying?" Alec reaches for it.

"Nothing! Jeez. Is this how you treat the birthday boy?" I flash him a faux pout and he easily succumbs to my will. My will being, him putting his arm back where it belongs (away from my phone and my messages regarding how he drives like an old lady).

Izzy: ikr! anyways, the first place hest takin u is gonna be hecka calm. just wait it out. its sure to get bettr sooner thn later!

Magnus: calm isn't bad. sounds romantic

Izzy: which sux. whateva. txt me when you guys are finished, alrite?

Magnus: sure thing, darlin! :p

Izzy: xD

"So, Allie. Where we goin'?" Izzy has spiked my interest even more.

"Magnus, do not call me that! I hate that nickname!" Alec's face becomes a bright red that causes me to go into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"I finally calm down. "Well, you've called me that loathsome name, 'Mag', about two times today so, I thought you deserved it. And you do." I smile sweetly at him.

He rolls his eyes.

I laugh at him and point right at his face, knowing how that drives him crazy.

"Magnus. For an 801 year old, you should have a bit more maturity." He tries to make his face stern but, he fails hilariously and starts laughing.

I gasp. "Alec! You're supposed to be my boyfriend and you don't even know my age? I am 301, thank you very much." I say, playfully.

"Are not. You tried that lie once and it didn't work then, doesn't work now." He shakes his finger in my face, chiding me. I decide to bite it and let my tongue flick it a few times for good measure.

Alec's face becomes a bright red.

Aha. He is now back to being the uncomfortable one and I am back to being the making-Alec-uncomfortable-er. Or something.

See, the good thing about me and Alec is that while we are incredibly in love with one another, we still get on each other's nerves and enjoy doing so. We aren't just boyfriends, we're best friends.

Which also makes us more fun to be around than another ridiculous couple that's always around us. And, no, I'm not talking about Izzy and Simon.

Jace and Clary kinda suck, period. Together, that is. That's because they would never be friends or anything other than what they are. They avoid each, love each other and, then, avoid each other more than ever just to 'protect' one another, as if they both think that they're carriers of the plague.

And this cycle has never ended.

Finally, Alec pulls into the parking lot of a huge, and I mean huge restaurant that looks like it costs a fortune just to step foot into the place.

"Alec, baby. You're sure this is the right place?" I ask. Not because I doubt Alec's ability to know where he's going or what he's doing, for that matter.

No, I ask because I'm definitely not worth the mounds of cash that the food here must be, considering that Alec's only job is being a Shadowhunter, and from what I can tell, that doesn't pay well. At least, not as well as being the High Warlock.

"Yup, I'm sure." He smiles at me. I reach for the passenger door and Alec quickly grabs my hand.

"Nuh uh. I will be getting the door for you, Mr. Bane." He smiles charmingly and I gasp. This is definitely nice indeed.

After he opens the door, he takes my hand, which still makes my heart speed up significantly after months of PDA.

I guess there's still a part of me that expects him to pull back and pretend that we aren't together in public.

The hostess looks at Alec predatorily, efficiently making me want to rip her head off her shoulders. But, then I remember. He is extremely hot.

She gives me a thorough once over as well and seems satisfied enough. She doesn't even ask for a tip to sit us in a more exclusive part of the restaurant.

Alec and I sit on the same side, his hand still firmly held in mine.

"So, what do you want?" He asks, opening my menu.

I respond. "Hm. You know, I don't really know. How about you just order some stuff and we can try it all?" I ask.

Alec agrees after a while and orders some stuff he does. As in, practically the entire menu. But, hey, I'm not complaining.

For my first hundred years or so, as I was learning to bend my powers to my will, I had my share of starvation and that memory's vivid enough for me to never be a hesitant nor picky eater. In fewer words, I never pass up a meal.

"How can you eat so much? I'm a frickin shadow hunter and even I have to stop sometime." Alec's laughing at me as I stab my fork into one of his many plates.

"Warlock metabolism, dear. Haven't we had this discussion before?" I ask.

"Yeah… But, then again, I've never seen you around this much food." He's still chuckling.

"Are you calling me fat, Alexander Lightwood?" I ask, clutching my heart.

Just then, that annoying hostess shows up.

"Hello, gentlemen. I thought I'd nurse your breadsticks for you since your waiter seems to be a bit busy." She says.

What the hell? Is she flirting because that is anything but attractive?

I look up and realize that her chest is inches from my face and she's straddled the booth across from me and Alec, to "reach our drinks".

She sees me staring at her and flips her auburn hair.

If I hadn't already found Alec, I'd probably think she was attractive, actually. Just, given the circumstances, I'm disgusted by her.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I smile, knowing that she won't leave until she gets some kind of response out of us.

She finally stops molesting the booth and turns to leave, hips swishing shamelessly.

Then, I can't help myself. I pull Alec into my lap right when she turns back to flirtatiously smile at us.

Her smile falters but, only slightly. Huh. She's really confident.

I look down at Alec and he's as red as a tomato and hasn't said a word.

"W-What was that?" He has that adorable little wrinkle of confusion on his forehead. I smooth it over before answering.

"That, my darling, was a woman shamelessly throwing herself at us. Me, after she realized that you're too shy."

"But… You wear all of that glitter. And," He still sounds confused.

"No need to stutter, Alec. I am well aware that my glitter is effeminate but, I am confident in my bisexuality, as well as my masculinity and others can pick up on that. You, my dear, only see what you want to and, that is, of course my love for boys. Especially boys named Alec Lightwood." I kiss his forehead lightly, and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Magnus. I'd better not have a great grandfather to the nth power with the same name as me…" Alec threatens, trying to look menacing.

"If you did, my dear, by the angel, I know nothing of it." I laugh, though. Must he always doubt me?

The rest of dinner goes by fairly uneventfully, except for Alec and I having a rather heated makeout session while, unbeknownst to him, the hostess glares at us.

But, you know, I can see that she's not entirely disappointed and angry. She's a bit riled up by it all. I sigh into Alec's mouth a bit. Another yaoi fangirl.

Once we're back in the car, I remember to text Izzy back.

Magnus: tht food was fenomenal!

Izzy: ikr! i had to tell alec about the plac. who nos where he woulduv takn u otherwz

Magnus: well, darling, once agin I thnk u.

Izzy: ur welcome! but the nite is yet still young…

Mgnus: hm. should i b worried?

She doesn't respond again so, I just put my phone back into my pocket.

The car suddenly stops and I'm extremely confused because the ride was really sort.

I look outside the window, my brow furrowing.

"Alec, did you mean stop at Club Leander?" I ask, keeping my voice calm but, secretly hoping that he did. Really, really hoping that he did.

"Yep. Isabelle told me that it's your favorite club?" He asks.

I start bouncing in my seat, releasing a few of the sparkles welded into my hair.

"Alec! I've wanted you to come here _forever_! You're dancing with me!" I leap out of the car before he can get out and open my door, which I just ignore because, really, does it matter?

I rush him over to the bouncer, who gives me a weird look. He can't tell who I am through the cloud of glitter and it's not like I'm actually gonna stop for him to ID me.

"Hank! Outta my way, dammit!" I shove past the werewolf.

"Magnus, dude! Happy birthday! Hey, is that the little Shadowhunter you're seeing? He _is _the hottest kid I've seen you with!" He claps both of us on the back, which obviously makes Alec more than a little uneasy.

And, I don't think it's just from the fact that he's a werewolf either. It may stem from the fact that he has even more piercings than me, even though I have two rings in my left eyebrow, three ear rings in each ear and a lip ring that I sometimes wear.

"Told, you dollface. You're adorable!" I announce as we barge further into the club.

I stop and take it all in. Nothing much has changed since the last time I was there. Except for now, there's a huge banner on one side of the club that proclaims "Happy Birthday to the Magically Magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane!"

I let out an otherworldly squeal and see Izzy and Simon waving at me like lunatics, with Jace and glary sucking face a few feet behind them. Ugh.

I rush over to Isabelle. "About time. Who's ever heard of the host arriving late to their own party?" She says. I laugh.

"Thank you sooo much!" I hug her and Alec. "I haven't thrown a party since Wednesday." I frown. That really is a long time for me and I kinda refuse to go to other parties because they all suck.

"Actually, this was all Alec's idea." That surprises me but, then again, he is remarkably sweet.

"Aw, baby, really" I look at his eyes and find that I can't really tear my eyes away.

He just nods which is so damn adorable that I catch his lips forcefully with mine, both of our mouths only slightly opened.

I let my teeth graze over his bottom lip, which causes him to lightly shudder, which of course, makes my will evaporate and I force my tongue between his teeth and into his mouth.

I flick his tongue with mine, teasing him because that drives him crazy. He mans into my mouth, which is just amazingly hot.

He lifts his hands from around my neck to into my hair, where they latch on, seemingly for dear life.

I let my tongue play along the asides of his mouth before resting it back on his, which is when he basically attacks me by latching one of his fingers into my belt loop and dragging us over to a couch in the back of the club.

His hand reaches up from my waist band to up my shirt, where he lightly grazes my skin with his finger tips, causing me to gasp audibly and moan a bit.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I have to admit. You guys should at least make it seem like you're here to dance or drink or something." Isabelle's smiling down at us, hands on her hips.

Alec and I finally pull apart and I can tell that just y looking at him, he'll agree to just about anything.

"Alec, dance with me?" I ask. He obviously doesn't trust his voice after a kiss like that so, he just nods.

I dance my way into the crowd, finding a nice spot in the middle of all of the other swaying bodies.

I raise my hands into the air, shaking my hips and dancing around Alec. He's just kinda standing there, staring at me.

I grab his hands, twirling them into the air. He starts trying to bob around, his head nodding and his feet shuffling a bit.

Well, it's an improvement.

I step closer to him, moving my hands from his to his waist. I move his waist a bit with my hands, in time to my own movements.

He complies, without even trying to stop me.

I take that as encouragement and step closer, pressing our hips together. I gyrate a bit against his body, watching his reaction. He just smiles.

I run my fingers through his hair as we're doing this for a while, perhaps making the dance a bit too sexual but, whatever. I love the feel of his choppily cut hair running through my fingers.

"How do you do that?" Alec asks, a bit breathless.

"Do what, Alec?" My voice laced with innocence.

"This…You know." I shake my head so he continues. "You dance so perfectly, like your body just senses the music or something." He says in awe.

"The only thing my body is sensing is you, dear Alec." I say, seductively.

That's when I slip out of his grasp and stand behind him, placing my hands once again on hips.

Alec turns to see what I'm doing.

"Just move with my hands. I promise that if I try anything, it's not on purpose." I'm just joking. Kinda.

"U-Um, okay, then." He still looks unsure but does as I ask.

I start to move him more with my own hips than my hands and let's just say, he responds really well.

He turns and tilts his head up to mine, attacking me with his lips. I'm surprised. I thought he'd need a few drinks to loosen up before he actually complied with anything like this.

As the kiss deepens, I grind lightly into him, just to gauge his reaction. He moans a bit as the front of my jeans collides with his ass.

After a while, I turn him around in my hand and bring our nether regions together, lowering myself as I do.

So, there we are, alternating between making out and grinding harshly against one another when Simon comes over and taps me on my shoulder.

I growl a bit as I pull away from Alec hesitantly.

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt… Things. But, uh, here's your present, Magnus." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. The Daylighter bought a gift for me? I knew I always liked him. I mean, compared to Clary sometimes…

He hands me a CD. There's a picture of a rather feminine (and, that's coming from me) Japanese man with multicolored hair and makeup in tight clothes that probably came out of a girl's closet. The reason that I know it's a guy is because it's frickin Takamasa Ishihara! Also known as frickin Miyavi!

"Ohmigawd, Simon, you're awesome!" I hug him quickly and he just smiles for a while.

"Glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you already had his stuff but, besides Adam Lambert, who I know you don't like, he reminds me of you. I'm pretty sure that if you wee completely Asian, you'd look like that." I roll my eyes.

Miyavi is great but, the boy is unnaturally thin. While I am skinny, I've never been _that_ skinny. And, really, we only share makeup styles and only sometimes, at that. I like to switch it up.

"Yeah, Clary loves him. So, uh, you guys can get back to, uh, that." He walks away quickly, looking back when he's distanced himself.

"Um, maybe we should stop…" Alec suggests. I shrug and take his hand, leading him to the others.

"Wow, you guys./ That was majorly gross." Jace sneers at us.

"Shut up, lover boy. You're just jealous that you can't get Clary to do that." I retaliate. Clary blushes even more than Alec.

"Clary has too much class to do anything like that." Jace replies.

"Oh, yeah? I bet she'd do that with me, at least. I happen to know that she's very much into my type." Huh. The Daylighter does have some useful information at times.

"And what's your type? Unicorn puke?" He asks, having the audacity to frown at my lovely glitter.

"He does not!" Alec interjected, making his brother laugh at him.

"Dude, you are whipped. Trust me, he looks like five year olds attacked him in art class."

"My glitter is beautiful! And, I happen to be above this childish conversation of yours so, I think I'm done here." Once I finish, I realize that Simon and Isabelle have slipped onto the dance floor themselves, where Izzy seems to be grinding the air while Simon watches her voyeuristically.

Simon dances like a scarecrow so, I can't help but laugh at him.

I gaze up at the clock, and I notice that we've already been here for three and a half hours. No wonder Alec looked so worn out after we finally finished dancing.

"So, beautiful. How about we take this to my place?" I ask suggestively, pulling his body into mine. I half expect Alec to protest.

He doesn't. "Alright but, no slipping anything into my drink. That's my job." He smirks, pulling me towards the door.

_God, _I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yup. Cliffhanger. Kinda…? I do not write lemons so, to the fanatic fangirls, I apologize in advance. I will show a bit of what happens once they get home, though. :D But, it did get pretty steamy there for a second, right? I definitely enjoyed writing the dance scene myself. It's now officially past midnight in my little story so, Magnus's birthday has technically come to an end. Maybe.<strong>

**Please read and review, guys, it'll make me update sooner! Have a great day, guys! And leave your thoughts, if you think there's any way for me to improve my story!**


	7. Chapter 7: Best Birthday Ever

**Well, hello again! Sorry about how long it took to update this but, alas! Here it is.**

**I have a few messages first, though. This will conclude Magnus's birthday and the other stories that I have in mind will begin. All in the same story, though. So, there will be many other Malec stories that will hopefully be updated more quickly.**

**Secondly, I have started a new Fanfic, as well. It's called "Under His Silver Countenance" and is my second story ever! However, it isn't about Magnus and Alec, which is kinda weird for me but, it's about Isabelle and Meliorn. It answers questions about their relationship and I know that at least one of you have already read and enjoyed it so, I thought I'd suggest it. If you love Isabelle, you'll love it. Also, Alec and Jace are there, too! Also, it delves more into the sibling relationships, too.**

**Well, I think that's all of my messages so, enjoy!**

**WARNING: No lemons. At all. Insinuations? Yes. Hot? Yes. Details of EVERYTHING? Absolutely not, fangirls and boys. You can use your imaginations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Best Birthday Ever

**Characters: **Magnus and Alec

**POV: **Alec's

* * *

><p>We're a few feet from the door of the club when a slender, yet muscular figure lurches towards us.<p>

"Well, aren't you just absolutely _hot._" He leans towards me with a devilish grin on his face.

Magnus narrows his eyes. "Get out of our way. We have someplace to be." He starts to walk forward again but the idiot blocks his way.

"You know, you aren't too bad, either Warlock. But, I like human blood." The stupid vampire breathes heavily. Probably drunk.

"Just get the hell out of our way or else I'll have to make you." No one's ruining Magnus's birthday, especially the likes of this guy.

"Make me, huh? That sounds enticing." It comes out sounding like entithing.

I look down to see that Magnus's hands are starting to spark with his blue magic. I grab his elbow, not wanting him to waste his energy on this incompetent and drunk idiot.

Reluctantly, Magnus lowers his hands. I reach for my seraph blade and make a swift, nonlethal swipe at the vampire's arm.

He stops leering at me when he realizes that he's hurt.

He stumbles backward saying something to the effect of "Why's my arm so arm? What the hell..?"

I lead Magnus past the vampire and he links his arm with mine.

"You, Alec Lightwood, are my knight in shining armor!" He says, laughing.

"You make for an odd damsel in distress." I respond, laughing.

"You did not just call me odd! You are _so_ not getting any!" He says, crossing his arms.

"Babe, it's your birthday, not mine. If you want to go ahead and ruin it, so be it." I say, shrugging.

"Aw, hell. That would suck. And you do look so absolutely _hot_." He says, mimicking the vampire.

"Keep that up and _you're_ not getting any." I say, bumping into him lightly. "I know this probably sounds stupid but, do you want to walk back to your apartment? I know it'll be a long walk and the car's here but, I just kinda want to walk with you." I say, staring into Magnus's golden green eyes.

"Of course, darling. You should probably call your brother or sister to drive it back, though." Magnus responds.

I pull out my cell phone and decide to call Izzy. I don't want Jace and Clary doing anything stupid in my car. At least, nothing stupid that I haven't already done in the car with Magnus.

I'm gonna have to remember that, actually.

"Hey, Alec. What's up?" Izzy answers.

"You took a cab to the club, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, if you have your keys, would you mind driving the car back to the Institute when you're done?" I ask her.

"Sure. You do know that that's a long walk, though, right?" She asks but, she might as well have said _Are you sure you're sober?_

"Izzy, really. I'm a Shadowhunter. I think I can do a bit of walking without keeling over. Plus, Magnus is here."

At that, Magnus raises an eyebrow.

"Fine. Call me when you get to the apartment so I'll know you guys didn't get jumped or something." She says, only a bit of concern in her voice.

"The only person that's gonna be jumping Alec is me!" Magnus says into the phone. Isabelle starts laughing hysterically.

"Will do. And thanks Izzy." I say, before hanging up.

"So, how's your birthday been thus far, Mr. Bane?" I ask him, grinning.

"Why, very nice, thank you, Mr. Lightwood." He says, bumping my shoulder with his.

"Well, that's good." I say.

"Seriously, Alec, in all 800 of my years I can't remember a better birthday. And, I have a flawless memory." Magnus says, smiling.

"Yeah right. I didn't really do that much." I say, looking down.

Magnus places his finger under my chin, urging my head up. "Alec, no one's even cared about my birthday before. Not really. Sure, I always throw parties but, that's the thing. I always have to throw my own party." He says, thinking.

"You know, my parents never celebrated my birthday, either. They celebrated theirs but, I was probably the only one that even knew when my birthday was. And, I had to beg a midwife just to tell me that much." He says.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry." Sure, my parents are never home but, they always remember our birthdays. If they aren't home, they send our presents but, they always make a huge effort to be there for that, at least.

Magnus smiles suddenly. "Don't be! You're my family now and you made such an effort to find out my birthday. All of you did. You and your little Shadowhunter friends are really sweet."

"Really? I wasn't sure if you liked them or not." I say. In all actuality, I'm pretty sure he hates Jace.

"Well, Izzy's like the adorable and highly fashionable little sister I never had and Clary's clueless and extremely stupid at times but, she's entertaining. And, Jace for all of his faux badassery looks out for you when I'm not there so, he's okay, I guess. Plus, he's almost as witty as I am." Magnus says, flipping his long, spiked hair.

I lean in, grabbing Magnus's waist in one hand and a strand of his hair in the other. He automatically opens his mouth further, allowing me inside of his mouth.

I stroke the roof of his mouth with my tongue, feeling him shudder slightly against me.

I flick my tongue over his, teasing him and slightly pull his hair. He softly groans into my mouth, his breath hitching a bit.

I start to move my hand on his waist in slow, even circles, tugging part of his shirt out of his jeans to allow access to a strip of bare, golden skin.

He makes a sound somewhere in between a sigh and a moan, which, in turn, makes me moan along with him. I love that he's ticklish. Not to the extent that I am but, still.

Magnus finally pulls back. "If this goes on any longer, we'll never make it to my apartment." Magnus says, leaning into m and pulling a strand of hair from my eyes. "Plus, people are staring at us." He says. Stroking my hair.

"Let them. Probably the most excitement they've gotten in ages." I say boldly. And I mean it. I honestly don't care who's looking anymore. It's not their business. We're not their business.

"Yeah, but it's not fair. Other people have to pay to see something this hot." Magnus purrs into my neck, making me want him so badly right then.

"Alright, we're going home. Now." I say, pulling Magnus along and wrapping an arm around his waist. He slips a hand into the back pocket of my jeans.

"About time." Magnus says, chuckling.

We make our way through the people meandering past at a really quick pace.

We make it there in no time.

As soon as we're inside, I rip Magnus's jacket off of him. He does the same to me. We leave them there by the door.

I reach for Magnus's collar and push him into the nearest wall, causing him to moan. He loves it when I take charge. And, I have to admit, I like it too.

I forcefully latch my lips onto his and pull up the back of his shirt, leaving my hand to play with the small of his back, causing him to squeal in delight. I grin against his mouth.

"God, Magnus, I love you so much." I say, against his mouth, trying, in vain to push our bodies even closer together.

Magnus's hands stroke my back all over, lovingly. Our tongues are still fighting for dominance but, when I take Magnus's hands and force them above his head, against the wall, he gives in.

I stroke his tongue once again with my own, feeling him purr beneath me. God, he is _so_ beautiful.

Magnus arches his back and jerks his body into mine, suddenly.

My body automatically reacts and slams into his, causing his head to almost hit the wall but, I move my hand to cushion it.

"You are so incredibly wonderful, Alec." He says, pausing to catch his breath.

I move my hand back to keep his above us. I lower my mouth to the buttons of his shirt, opening them with my teeth.

I've watched Magnus do this trick long enough to get it relatively correct. Magnus's eyes glaze over even more, if that's possible, as he watches me.

I kiss my way back up to his neck, searching for his pulse. Once I find it, I let my tongue slip out of my mouth just for a second.

Magnus gasps.

That's when I latch my teeth onto the area softly, as I tug on his hair. Magnus's breath becomes extremely shallow as he bucks his waist into mine.

I return the favor; grinding myself against him and feeling him react.

Our hips moves together in time, eliciting groans between both of us. I stifle Magnus's with my mouth once again.

This time, I'm the one to pull away. "Perhaps we should take this to be bedroom?" I ask, my voice huskier than usual.

Magnus just nods. As I open the bedroom door, I hear Magnus breathe the words "Best birthday _ever_."

I just grin and push him onto the bed, crawling towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I finished Magnus's wonderful birthday! Tell me if you guys liked it. And, in the mean time, check my other story out! There are two chapters to it! Just updated that one today, too!<strong>

**And tell me, what did you guys think of that really hot scene there? I may have gotten a little carried away. My boyfriend thinks I'm insane for writing stuff like that. He calls me his "demented girlfriend". And, my Alec may be a bit out of character but, really, he can't stay that shy around the person he loves forever, right? Thank you guys for reading! I'll be updating in a little while, hopefully. Maybe a morning after chapter? Please review!**

**-Alexis**


	8. Chapter 8: Nurse Bane

**So, you guys have me just a tad worried here. I'm really not sure if you guys are reading this anymore since I haven't been getting any reviews but, here's the next chapter. My boyfriend thinks I should continue, which is so cute because it's hard to find guys that are okay with stories like this. :D Oh, and my bf Garrett helped me go back and make corrections here so, hopefully, that's helped with any typos. So, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know if you're still reading this…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Nurse Bane<strong>

**Characters: Magnus and Alec**

**POV: Magnus's**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning before Alec.<p>

I've always loved waking up before my Shadowhunter because all of those guards that he's been taught for so many years to keep up completely crumble, making him seem even younger than he is.

And so carefree.

Sometimes, I find myself wishing that Alec wasn't a Shadowhunter. But, of course, I stop that thought.

After all, if Alec weren't a Shadowhunter, he wouldn't be my Alec, now would he? But, then again, I wouldn't have to worry about his life so much either…

I prop my head up on one elbow, to get a better look at his face.

I can see why that vampire wanted him so much. He is beautiful. A lot of people actually want Alec Lightwood so, I'm not quite sure why he's with me.

Regardless, I know he feels the same way and that's not gonna keep me away from him. If anything, it keeps me closer to him.

Yesterday honestly was the best birthday that I've ever had. None of my past experiences even come close to what I've been through and felt with Alec.

I wasn't lying when I told Alec that no one had ever cared about me enough to really bother with my birthday.

The last person that I thought would maybe, just maybe care about my birthday was Camille Belcourt.

However, that was 200 years ago and I quickly came to realize that she didn't care about me at all. She just wanted company. Arm candy, more than anything else.

And, my relationships before her always ended horribly. S/he would leave me, I'd leave them, they would die, or just flat out disappear.

I stopped looking for someone centuries ago.

I'm stirred out of my thoughts when I see Alec twitch in his sleep, a little line forming in his brow. He doesn't look so peaceful anymore.

I reach out to stroke his pale cheek with my fingertips, hoping to give him some comfort.

He sighs in his sleep and mutters. "Hm. Magnus." His breathing becomes deeper and the stress in his face disappears.

I love that I can have that impact on him. That I can make him so happy.

I stretch and finally realize just how sore my muscles are. I groan a bit as my back pops in multiple places.

I frown. I really do love it when Alec's aggressive and I know that he loves it when I am but, I really should work out more.

I really hope that we can just have a day in bed today.

Alec finally wakes up and looks at me groggily.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I greet him. "How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Really good for the most part." He says. I just shrug since he's obviously okay now.

Alec stretches his arms, arching his back and winces.

It takes me while to react because I'm too busy staring at his naked torso. Angel, he's gorgeous.

"You okay, babe?" I ask, stroking his back softly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little sore." He blushes adorably when he says this. Well, at least I'm not the only one. I know that Alec's in shape so, if his muscles are aching, too, I guess I'm not as unfit as I thought.

"Same here but, you'd better work out all of those kinks because that's not gonna stop me later." I say, winking.

Alec grins but, doesn't respond.

"Better yet, I think I should work out all of you kinks." I say, moving closer to him and kneading his shoulders with my hands. He moans delectably.

"Here, lay down." I say, pushing his stomach towards the mattress.

I start at the top of his back, kneading through the tense muscles there, as I work my way down.

Slowly, I feel him start to relax.

I start digging into his skin with the heels of my hands, loving the feel of his muscles uncoiling beneath my finger.

I start rubbing his back slowly, kneading more the lower I get. I also start to rub his sides, at which point he starts to make a very un-Shadowhunter sound. He's giggling.

"Alec! You are just _too_ cute, babe." I have to tell him. He's adorable.

"It…tickles!" He says, trying to catch his breath.

"Here, turn over for me, baby." I say, once all of the knots in his back have disappeared.

"Why?" He asks, apprehensive.

"I gasp. "You doubt me? How dare you?" I ask, clutching my heart. Alec just sighs and rolls over.

I position myself more comfortably over his hips and gently start to pressure his stomach with my hands.

"What are you doing?" He asks, sounding slightly confused.

"Stomach massage. What's it look like?" I say, a bit confused.

I curl my hands on his sides, kneading my thumbs into the smooth, pale, planes of his taut, muscular stomach.

Sometimes, I really envy his abs. They aren't excessive but, you can still see them and they're even more pronounced in a certain light. He's just so gorgeous.

I start to move my hands in circular movements, pressing the heels of my hands in deeper than the other parts.

"Angel, that feels _so_ good." Alec moans, as he relaxes even more deeply into the mattress.

This goes on for a few more minutes and Alec and I just lay there. He really should go to yoga with me sometimes.

His muscles are always so tense with stress. Which brings me back to the reason behind that stress.

Luckily, I get my wish and he isn't needed at the Institute. I don't hesitate at all to cancel all of my appointments for the day.

One thing about being the High Warlock is that sure, your clients can (and will) bitch and moan all they want about your unsteady hours and how unprofessional your schedule is but, at the end of the day, you're the only one that they can go to.

After all, there actually aren't as many warlocks as you'd imagine. There are far more other kinds of Downworlders and, naturally, there's only one High Warlock in any given area.

Alec and I just kinda lounge around the apartment, conjuring food and the like when we're hungry, playing with Chairman, making out.

Thankfully, the day goes by without any problems at all.

We go to bed at about two o'clock, our bodies exhausted and intertwined.

However, at about four in the morning, I find myself awake for some reason.

I look around groggily and feel Alec's body shivering slightly against mine. That's probably what woke me.

My vision adjusts to the darkness in no time and I see a thin sheen of sweat on his face.

I use my hand to gauge the temperature of his forehead and, just as I suspected, he's running a fever.

I run my fingers lightly through his raven hair, which is damp from his sweat.

Besides that, he looks really peaceful. I try to get out of the bed so that I can find something to make him feel better but, he stirs and sleepily says, "M-Magnus. Don't leave. It's so cold."

Despite his words, his skin is extremely hot and flushed. "I'll be right back, baby. You're sick, though so, I'm gonna go get something for you, okay?" I ask gently.

"I'm not sick. I'm just cold." I roll my eyes. It's just like a Shadowhunter to be stubborn even when he's so obviously sick.

"Sweetheart, I'll be right back, I promise." I assure him before leaving the room.

I go to my office, if you can even really call it that, and walk past the bookshelves to my large desk.

It's anything but organized and it takes a while for me to rummage through quite a few drawers before I find the vial that I'm looking for.

It's a simple enough mixture but, it only eases some of the effects of a fever. Even though I'm a warlock, I haven't really found a spell or a potion that completely cures a cold, or a fever, etc.

My healing powers primarily work on wounds and such. I sigh. This'll have to do.

I pour about half of the vial into a glass and mix a few extra herbs from the kitchen into it. I add water to dilute the highly concentrated substance.

I mix the green drink thoroughly, making sure that everything dissolved inside.

Once I get back to my room, I realize that Alec's fallen asleep again.

As much as I hate to, because he obviously needs the rest, I will myself to wake him up. I sit beside him on his side of the bed, brushing a few strands of hair from his fevered brow.

"Alec, sweetheart? I need you to wake up for a minute. Alec, come on baby." I say, nudging his shoulder and kissing his forehead lightly.

He stirs a bit under my hands and I reach for the glass. "Sweetie, drink this for me, okay?" I say, tilting the glass to his full lips.

"Now, this is gonna be slightly disgusting, okay?" I warn, before tilting the liquid into his mouth.

He drinks it in no time, which is encouraging. He coughs a bit once he's done.

"Ugh. What _is_ that?" He asks, frowning.

"It's a mixture that should help you feel better. Sorry about the taste." I say.

"It's okay." He says, his eyes lighting up more than before. "And, thank you." He says.

"For what? I'm just trying to help you.." I say, smiling down at him.

"For being such a great boyfriend." He says, smiling up at me, somewhat weakly.

I bend down to kiss his fevered lips softly. I pull away before his breath gets shallow.

While I could get sick, I'm not really worried about it. Warlock immune systems are stronger than those of humans and I have a wonderful boyfriend who wouldn't hesitate to care for me.

"Why don't you get some rest? I have a few clients to call so I can cancel their appointments." I say, thinking about how pissed they're gonna be since I've now cancelled two full days.

Whatever, they'll just have to deal with it. My Shadowhunter's sick and getting him better is definitely my top priority.

He just nods, closing his eyes. I smile and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

The list of calls waiting to be made is actually more extensive than I'd thought.

I get through about half of them before I hear a coughing sound from the bedroom.

I rush down the stairs, wondering if Alec's alright. He isn't in the bed so, I rush over to the bathroom.

I see him, kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, throwing up. I rush over to his side. His retching stops, momentarily.

He shakes his head, trying to push me away before it starts up again. I can tell that he's embarrassed but, really. It's not like I haven't seen anyone throw up before. And, there's no way in hell I'm leaving him like this.

He must sense this because he stops pushing against me and just leans into me, instead.

"Oh, you poor baby." I say, brushing his bangs out of his face and running my hands through his hair and down his back, trying to soothe him. "Shh, you're okay sweetheart.

He stops again, leaning into me fully now, with a soft moan. "Take a few deep breaths, alright? That should help with the nausea." I say, stroking his cheek.

When he seems to calm down, I ask, "Does anything hurt, baby?"

He nods. "My stomach feels like crap." He says, closing his eyes.

Thankfully, I can reach the medicine cabinet and still support his body against mine, in order to get some mundane medicine.

I snap fingers and make a glass of water appear, as well as a bucket.

Here, baby. Can you take those for me?" I ask, handing Alec two small pills. Once they're in his mouth, I balance the cup against his lips again, slowing pouring water for him.

He drinks just enough to swallow the pills before closing his mouth. I pull the glass away, not wanting to upset his stomach anymore than it already is.

"Alec, sweetie, I'm gonna pick you up for a second so I can get you back to the bed." I say.

"No. You don't have to." He says, shaking his head. I ignore him and carefully raise him in my arms, careful not to shake him too much with my steps.

I stop for a second.

"Do you want to go back to bed or the living room?" I ask.

"Can you take me to the den?" He asks hesitantly. "It's darker up there." That's when I notice him squinting against the light pouring through the curtains.

A dull ache starts in my chest. I really hate seeing Alec in pain.

"Of course, baby." I say, carrying him into the living room before slowly walking up the stairs sideways, trying desperately not to jostle my boyfriend.

We finally get to the den, where I carefully lay him onto the futon, piling the multiple blankets and quilts on top of him and successfully building a cocoon of sorts for him to nestle into. I snap and make a black shirt appear on him.

I sit on the other side of him, reaching for the TV remote and snapping with my other hand to make the bucket that I accidentally left downstairs appear on the floor in front of Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec says.

"Yeah, baby?" I say, glancing over at him. The sweat on his forehead is gone and he's stopped shivering.

"Do you think you could hold me?" He says shyly, a light blush appearing on his otherwise very pale face.

"Of course." I say, automatically moving over. I slip under the pile of blankets and lift Alec up a bit, sitting beneath him.

"Better?" I ask as he lays his head against my neck.

"Much." He says, grabbing the remote from my hand. I laugh. Even when he's sick, Alec's still a remote hog.

We watch some silly action show marathon that Alec finds interesting, while I rub up and down his arms, legs, anything that I can reach from my position under him.

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec says, craning his neck to look up at me.

"Yeah?" I say, distracted by the feel of his skin beneath my hands.

"I love you so much." He says, smiling a bit weakly.

"I love you, too, darling." I say, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. "Always will." I smile against his pulse.

And with that, we fall asleep, Alec's feverish body flush with mine, beneath our little cocoon of blankets with Alec's head leaning back into my chest while I stroke my fingers through his raven locks of hair.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you guys go, Chapter 8. Read and review, please! Oh, and my bf wants to say something, apparently. But, before he does, go check out my other story, "Under His Silver Countenance". Now! ...Please? Haha<strong>

**Hey, guys. Alexis' boyfriend, Garrett, here. Now, I've been reading this story along with the rest of you guys and I think it's pretty good. But, if you guys want to keep reading this, you need to review. Now, I've covered for you this time, but Alexis thinks she's wasting her time so, prove to her that she isn't! You guys know what to do…**

**-Garrett**


	9. Chapter 9: Nurse Bane Part 2

**So, I decided that I'm gonna continue, thanks to all of your wonderful reviews! I just figured out how to look up the stats of my stories so, here they are!**

**81 new hits, ****66 new Visitors, ****17 new Profile Views, ****11 new Reviews, ****4 New Favorites, ****4 New Alerts**

**And, to think. You guys did all of that in less than 24 hours! You guys are amazing!**

**Grand Total: 2, 172 Hits, ****861 Visitors**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, in response to all of my reviewers: Thank you so much! I love you all and let me know if I didn't respond to your review for some reason.<strong>

**Also, some of you guys seem to be under the impression that I'm a Clary/Jace hater! Le gasp!**

**However, I am not. Jace reminds me of one of my best friends in the entire world. He's snarky and annoying and rather arrogant at times but, I love him. I've known him since we were 7. He's great BUT, I also love making fun of him. It's hilarious.**

**Clary, on the other hand, is clueless as hell. Which, I can be sometimes, too, now that I think of it. But, my sister is even more clueless than I am so, when I think of Clary, I think of her. And, of course, I like picking on my sister so… That's where that comes from. I think.**

**Now, my friend and sister aren't together or anything but, Clary and Jace make a cute couple, in my opinion. I've never written about them, though, and I think I like writing about more abstract characters and that's probably why.**

**So, now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Nurse Bane (Part 2)<strong>

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus

**POV: **Alec's

* * *

><p>Whatever medicine Magnus gave me allowed me to sleep until noon the next day without having to wake up to puke.<p>

Ugh.

I look around, trying to remember where I am. Oh.

I asked Magnus to take me to the den. And speaking of Magnus, he's still holding me in his sleep.

It makes me feel bad because I know he's only so tired because I woke him up last night.

I feel better, temperature wise but, my stomach is churning very uncomfortably.

I slip, rather clumsily, out of Magnus's grasp and pick up the stupid bucket, leaving the room.

I make it to about the middle of the hallway before I start throwing up all over again, the bile stinging the back of my throat horribly.

My stomach keeps heaving practically nothing, which makes me fall to my knees. I lean against the wall, pressing my forehead to the cool surface and trying to calm myself down like Magnus said I should.

Of course, it doesn't work because what really calmed me was Magnus. I've never been good at being sick. Then again, I haven't been sick since I was about fourteen but, still.

I make a loud retching sound, trying to muffle it with the disgusting bucket.

"Alec, baby, why didn't wake me up?" I hear Magnus's voice from the other end of the hallway. I try to sigh, which, for some reason, makes my stomach even more upset.

Magnus starts rubbing my back in soothing circles and stroking my hair. I really wish he'd just leave so he won't see this. I'm disgusting myself.

When I finally finish, I bring my eyes to Magnus's. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Again." I look down but, Magnus just raises my chin.

"Hey, look at me." I do. "You're sick and I want you to wake me so I can help you, alright?" He says, his eyes piercing into mine.

I just nod.

"Magnus glances into the bucket. "Well, I don't think there's any food left in your stomach so, what you're throwing up is only gonna make you feel worse." He says, thinking.

"I know! How about I find you some soup?" He asks, smiling down at me.

I shrug. "I'm not really hungry…" I start.

"Oh, I know. But, you're gonna have to get some food in you if you want to get better." He says. I know he's right but, I really don't think I can stomach anything.

"But, I'll just throw it back up." I say, frowning at the idea of that.

"I know, sweetheart but, it's better than throwing all of that bile up. You can't tell me that doesn't hurt." He says.

I just nod, not wanting to fight.

"So, what kind of soup do you want?" Magnus asks, smiling gently.

"Isn't it supposed to be chicken and noodle?" I ask. That's all I was ever allowed to have when I was sick at the Institute.

"Nope! I think any kind of soup should be fine. What's your favorite?" He asks.

"Um, I like potato soup. The cheesy kind." I say, wondering if that'll actually make me feel better.

"Alright." He says, snapping his fingers and making a Taki's soup bowl appear.

He takes the lid off and makes a few vials of herbs and a spoon appear. I look at him questioningly.

"These should make your stomach less upset," Magnus says, pouring a small portion of each of the vials

He mixes them in with the spoon and takes out a small spoonful, bringing in to my lips. I think about telling him not to do that but, think better of it.

It actually doesn't cause me to want to throw up and once we're both aware of that fact, Magnus hands me the bowl and starts to pick me up.

"Magnus. You really don't have to do that." I say, shaking my head. "I'm sure I can walk.

"Right. Well, I'm just taking a few precautions. I don't want you to get dizzy before you get the chance to eat properly." He says, lifting me into the air.

I'm about to say that him carrying me won't help with dizziness except I now notice the great care that he's taking not to make me sway in his arms.

"Thank you." I say, feeling my cheeks brighten and not from the fever.

"Like I said, I'm only doing my job as your boyfriend, darling." Magnus smiles lovingly at me.

While I'm gauging how much soup I can handle at a time, I hear my phone vibrate on the coffee table.

Magnus reaches forward to answer it.

"It's a text. Do you want me to-"

"Go ahead." I say, cutting him off. I'm not gonna tell Magnus but my head is seriously starting to kill me. It seems to be throbbing, making me dizzier.

He looks at it and then shows me. The screen reads:

**Jace: **Should I be worried that I haven't seen you since Magnus's birthday or is it safe to assume that I don't even want to know…?

I roll my eyes, which doesn't help the dizziness at all.

"Do you want me to reply or call him?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah. Could you call him?" I ask.

Magnus nods and presses a few buttons.

"Jace. It's Magnus. What? No." Magnus pauses for second.

"Are you done, Goldilocks?" Magnus laughs at something that Jace has said.

"Anyway, I was just calling you to tell you that your brothers sick." He listens for a moment.

"No, it isn't because of me. Whatever, Blondie. Anyway, I think he has some sort of flu or something so, I thought I'd tell you guys." Magnus laughs again.

"No. There's absolutely no way that I'm bring him to the Institute. You guys would just stress him out, that's why." Magnus says, seriously.

"Don't lie. Yes you would, Blondie." Magnus says in a condescending tone.

"No, they-" Magnus cuts me off by raising his hand. He makes an eating motion.

"What?" I ask, as he does it again.

_Oh_. He wants me to eat more soup. I roll my eyes again, making the room spin a bit. Angel, I've got to stop doing that.

"My stupid clients can wait, Jace, you know that. Alright. Make sure to keep Izzy out of trouble. And try not to get yourself killed without Alec there, alright?" Magnus asks.

"No, Goldilocks, it's just that it would prolong Alec's recovery. That's all. Oh, you wish, Golden Boy." He laughs again. "Oh, _whatever_. Not everyone's in love you as they with me."

"I so would not! I told you, I'm busy so, if you get killed, you'll just have to find another warlock." Magnus says, shaking his head but, still smiling.

'He's just now eating so do you think you could call back later?"

"Why, thank you for thinking of the well being of others, Jace. Congratulations." Magnus says sarcastically. I frown at him.

Magnus chuckles loudly. "Okay, I will. Bye." He finally hangs up.

"Are you sure that you don't hate Jace? I think you do…" I say, hating how weak my voice sounds from being so sore.

"Oh, absolutely not! I actually think he's pretty funny sometimes. He reminds me of Lysander." He says simply.

I wonder should I be more jealous of the fact that Magnus doesn't hate Jace or the fact that not only does he not hate him but, he seems to remind him of some other guy from his past. Ugh. This isn't helping my head.

"Who's that?" I ask, making sure to take another bite so that he'll answer.

"Oh, he's my brother." Magnus says, as if it isn't weird that I've never heard of him before.

"You have a brother?" I ask, trying to figure out if this is something that I already knew and I'm just too delirious to know it.

"Yup." Magnus says, sliding his fingers through my hair.

"And he's a warlock? Why didn't you tell me that you have a brother?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know. It would've come up eventually."

"When's the last time you saw him?" I ask, really curious now.

"Um. 'Bout ten years ago. I talk to him all the time, though." I just nod. Magnus stares at the TV for a while.

"Alec! I have an idea!" Magnus says excitedly.

"…What?" I ask more than a little apprehensively.

"We could go visit Lysander when you get better! He's been dying to meet you!" He says, practically bouncing with excitement, now.

"Okay." I say, sliding deeper into the huge pile of pillows. I accidentally let out a small whimper when the throbbing in my heads gets more insistent.

Magnus leans forward sand presses his lips to my forehead. He snaps his fingers and a thermometer appears.

"Here, baby, I want to know how bad your temperature is." Magnus says, leaning towards me with it. He slips it into my mouth.

After a minute or so, it beeps, making me wince.

"103." Magnus reads. "That's really high."

He looks over at me, frowning slightly. "Oh, you poor baby. Are you cold?" He asks. I nod.

That must be when he realizes that I'm not going to complain of my own volition because he continues asking questions.

"Does anything hurt?" Magnus asks, staring at me.

I shake my head. I know that he can tell that I'm lying, though. Magnus makes ibuprofen and Tylenol appear.

"Alright, you took ibuprofen last night so, now, we're gonna take Tylenol, okay?" He explains. He hands me the pills and raises the glass to my lips.

"In about four more hours, we're gonna switch back to ibuprofen. That should bring your fever down." Magnus says.

"Alec, is anything else wrong?" Magnus asks when I don't reply. I just shrug and lay down, closing my eyes. I don't want to bother Magnus but, I really want to go to sleep.

"Okay, sweetheart, I know you don't feel well and you need to sleep to get better but, I need you to tell me everything that hurts and everything that makes you uncomfortable, alright? You'll get better that way, darling." Magnus says, worry clear in his voice.

I open my eyes and worry is also apparent in his eyes.

"It's fine. My head just hurts and I feel slightly dizzy. It's nothing." I close my eyes again.

"It's far from nothing, baby but, I'll let you sleep for now…" Magnus says.

I feel Magnus's lips press softly against mine and before I can ask him what he and Jace were talking about, I'm falling asleep to the sound of Magnus's soft chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was just gonna tell you guys that Garrett said thanks but, alas, he is here while I'm writing once more so, I'll let him tell you. But, don't get used to it. Now he gets his own bar thingy too…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! You guys left 13 reviews in all! So… the story will continue. Unless Alexis is lying… Lol. I was just going to thank personally the people that said I was cool. So, thank you. If Alexis stops being mean *coughcough*, I'll probably talk to you guys next time, too! Have a great day, everyone.<strong>

**-Garrett**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I'd just like to ask you guys to review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I'm liking this chapter yet…<strong>

**I'm gonna make a deal with you guys. If I get 9 reviews today, I'll also post the conversation between Magnus and Jace so you can know what Jace is saying. That'll either be posted later today or tomorrow. Probably today, if you guys are up to it. Deal?**

**-Alexis**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonus Chapter! Phone Call

**Alright, it took you guys two days, rather than one to give me 9 reviews BUT, you guys did it so, now it's Bonus Chapter Time!**

**I can't believe I have 41, reviews, first of all, so thanks! I'm gonna reply to you guys as soon as I update this.**

**Secondly, I had an anonymous review for Chapter 1 that said that I negatively displayed Adam Lambert? I'm not sure when I did this so, if any of you guys could clarify this for me? Btw, I actually like Adam Lambert. I'm not obsessed or anything because I'm into more alternative rock and indie stuff but, I love Fever and For Your Entertainment and I just think he seems like a really cool person in general. He pushes the envelope, which is kinda exactly what society needs right now, in my opinion.**

**So, yeah. I don't harbor any bad feeling for Adam Lambert. I completely respect him and I even own a few of his songs. Also, he is highly attractive, even if I am a girl and he is gay. Which, is totally the case.**

* * *

><p>"Alec" Jace's voice says on the other end of the phone.<p>

I roll my eyes, despite the fact that, yes, this is Alec's phone so, yes, theoretically, he would normally be correct in this assumption. "Jace. It's Magnus."

Jace scoffs. "Wow, you're willing to stoop to all levels, huh? Stealing Alec's phone, are we?"

I roll my eyes yet again. "What? No-" Of course, he cuts me off. He lacks any respect whatsoever.

"I guess I can't really blame you. I mean, you are aware that you're out of Alec's league and someone else will come along, right?" Jace says, using that condescending tone of his.

"Are you done, Goldilocks?" I say, already tiring of this conversation.

"Funny. That's nearly identical to what Clary said last night." I have to laugh at that because Jace doesn't seem to get that that joke is actually on him.

"Anyway, I was just calling you to tell you that your brother's sick." I say.

"I told you he'd get tired of you eventually. Not only did he get tired, you sickened him. Which explains why you took his phone- Petty revenge." Jace says, still babbling senselessly. I can hint concern for his brother in his voice, though.

"No, it isn't because of me-" Jace, as usual, keeps talking.

"Denial isn't only a river in Egypt, GlitterBoy." Jace says. Huh. I actually like that name. A lot. I'll have to tell Alec later, when he's feeling better.

"Whatever, Blondie. Anyway, I think he has some sort of flu or something so, I thought I'd tell you guys." I respond.

"Then you should bring him to the Institute. He'd probably get better more quickly here." Jace says, confirming his concern.

But, I can't help laughing at him. Yeah, right. How in the world could Alec get better there? He's obviously the one that keeps the house in order and keeps Jace and Isabelle in line.

I laugh at the absurdity of throwing him into that mess.

"No. There's absolutely no way that I'm bringing him to the Institute." I say, with finality prominent in my voice.

"Why? We're his family. I think we can take care of him while he has the _flu_ well enough." Jace scoffs into the phone.

"You guys would just stress him out, that's why." I retort.

"No we wouldn't. He'd let him rest." Jace tries again.

"Don't lie, yes you would." I say in a voice that I know is condescending.

"No they-" Alec tries to but in but, I raise my hand, to signal that he should stop talking. He's wasting his energy.

I also make an eating motion with my hand.

"What?" Alec says, staring at me with a blank expression on his face. I do it again and he finally seems to get what I'm hinting at.

He rolls his eyes, which must make him feel dizzy again because he looks disoriented for a while. I pull him closer to me.

I tune back into whatever Jace has been ranting about. "-you can't just ignore your clients completely. While you work, Alec could be here. Duh." Jace says.

I cut him off. "My stupid clients can wait, Jace, you know that."

Jace makes a sound confirming his agreement. I mean, really, nothing's as important as Alec's health. Especially my whiny clients.

"Fine. I guess I'll uphold the Institute in Alec's place." Jace says. I laugh again because none of the Lightwood siblings ever _really_ listen to one another. Even with Alec, it's utter chaos.

"Alright. Make sure to keep Izzy out of trouble." I say. Izzy shares a fabulous fashion sense with me, which definitely bonds us together.

Then, I remember something. "And try not to get yourself killed without Alec there, alright?" I say. That could definitely put a damper on Alec's mood, the death of his parabatai.

"Aw, Sir Sparkles-A-Lot, I knew you really cared for me." Jace says using his fake innocent voice.

"No, Goldilocks, it's just that it would prolong Alec's recovery. That's all."

"Don't lie, GlitterBoy. You're totally hot for me. Everyone knows." Jace is full of himself, as usual.

"Oh, you wish, Golden Boy." I scoff, laughing at how outlandish his comment is.

"Don't deny it, Magnus." Jace says, laughing.

"Oh, _whatever_. Not everyone's in love with you, as they are with me." I say, gesturing to my magnificent self even if he can't see it. Alec does so, I wink at him.

"Even though I don't feel the same way, I have no doubt in my mind that you'd drop everything and I do mean _everything_, to save me if I were dying." Jace retorts arrogantly. "Even Alec." He adds, drily.

"I so would not!" I exclaim. "I told you. I'm busy so, if you get killed, you'll just have to find another warlock." I say, shaking my head but, smiling because the odds are, no other warlock would heal him. And, I only heal him because of Alec.

Jace sobers up, finally. Hey, can I talk to Alec?" He asks.

"He's just now eating so do you think you could call back later?" I say, not wanting to prolong Alec's intake of cheesy potato soup.

"I guess can risk the horrible outcome of you answering the phone to talk to my ailing brother later." Jace says stupidly.

"Why, thank you for thinking of the well being of others, Jace/ Congratulations." I say, overly sarcastically.

Truth is, I'm kinda touched by Jace's protectiveness of his brother. It reminds me of my own brother, Lysander.

That reminds me. I haven't talked to him in a few days…

"I am merely a charitable creature." Jace says, humbly. Not. "Congratulatory sentiments are not necessary, thank you." Jace remarks. Talk about a humongous head. Jeez.

Before I can respond, Jace says, "Take care of Alec, alright? He's a pain in the ass sometimes but, hey, what can you do?" Definitely reminding me of Lysander, despite the fact that Jace is actually younger than Alec.

I chuckle. "Okay, I will. Bye." I hang up. I really should introduce Lysander to Alec. I think they'd get along fairly well. Especially since Alec has a high tolerance for jack asses *cough* Jace.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't as good as I planned it in my head but, the real next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>

**Also, can someone point out the Adam Lambert thing, please?**

**Oh, and the more you guys review, the earlier tomorrow the next chapter will be up.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ice Cream

**You guys have given me 50 frickin reviews! How awesome is that? You guys deserve another chapter so, here it is! **

**Oh, and to the few people that said anything about Garrett, thank you! He isn't here today, though, so I don't get to celebrate my reviews with him. I'll try to get him here next, though!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Warning: I wanted this to be somewhat funny but, I may have failed horribly. Just saying. And Magnus may be OOC but, I figured it was appropriate given the fact that ice cream is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Ice Cream

**Characters: **Alec and Magnus

**POV: **Alec's (He's better now!)

* * *

><p>Thankfully, it only took a few more days before I stopped throwing up everywhere and Magnus trusted my ability to function like a normal human.<p>

I have to admit, though, I actually really like it when he's so over protective. It's cute.

Magnus decided that it would be appropriate to celebrate my survival from the flu (As if- It's not nearly as bad as a demon) by going to the park.

Angel knows why though because Magnus fares a lot better indoors.

"Jesus. Why is it sooo hot out here?" Magnus asks, fanning himself.

"Huh. I don't know. Maybe it's because you're wearing rainbow pants?" I counter.

"Normally, I would believe you Alec BUT, I happen to be wearing my RAINBOW leather pants because black clothing attracts heat. So ha, Shadowhunter." Magnus says victoriously.

I decide to let that slide and just roll my eyes at him. I don't think Magnus is too fond of common sense at times…

"Plus, my pants always make things hot." He says, flipping his spiked hair back. "And bothered." He purrs, leaning into me.

I feel a stupid blush creeping across my face. Story of my life.

"Ehmigawd! Alec, look!" Magnus says, stopping to bounce in place and, dragging my arm up and down with him.

"What?" I say, looking around to see what's so amazing. Or terrifying? It's hard to tell with Magnus sometimes.

"It's the frickin ice cream truck, that's what! Don't you hear the music?" Magnus says, releasing my hand to start clapping enthusiastically.

"Um, no?" I say. I peer in the direction that Magnus is staring and far off in the distance, and I mean _really _far off, I can just make out a rectangular shaped truck. It's white so, I'm guessing that's it.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah I see it." Magnus doesn't seem to be listening, though. "Do you want some ice cream, Magnus?" I ask in a voice that I'd normally reserve for small children.

"Duh!" Magnus says, sounding exactly like Izzy. I shudder and take his hand, dragging him towards the street.

Of course, there's no way the driver doesn't see us coming, with Magnus's sparkly rainbow pants strutting in his direction.

"Hello, boys. What can I get for you today?" A middle aged man asks, glancing at our clasped hands and smiling.

"I'd like…" Magnus starts, a Cheshire grin planting itself firmly on his face. "A Triple Cone Delight with mint chocolate chip, cookie dough and brownie batter!" The man nods at Magnus and starts making his cone.

"Huh. Well, since that's gonna be humongous, I guess we can share." I say, glancing at Magnus. His face tells me otherwise, though.

Magnus looks at me incredulously. "Baby, I know you're just recovering from having a very high fever and everything so, your head's probably a little fuzzy but, there's no way and I do mean NO WAY, that that's enough ice cream for us."

The man in the truck starts laughing at Magnus's no nonsense tone but I just stare at him. I can tell that he's completely serious.

"Okay, then. I'd like a single mint chocolate chip cone, please." I tell the man. He nods at me as he hands Magnus his cone.

The cone itself is this weird contraption that starts out as one cake cone but, branches off into three sections so that each scoop has its own top of a cone.

I just shake my head at Magnus who seems to have forgotten that I'm here due to his enthralled state with his ice cream.

"Here you go, sir." The man hands me my simple cone and I pay for them before pulling Magnus's elbow away from the truck.

"Good luck with that!" The man shouts after us, grinning.

"Thanks. I think I'll need it!" I say. Magnus doesn't even notice the exchange.

I would've taken Magnus's hand but, they're both occupied with his cone.

I start laughing hysterically at him because he's seriously like a 6'4'' kid that's nursing an ice cream addiction or something.

Magnus glances at me from over his cone. "Whash sho funny?" He asks with his mouth full, causing me to laugh even harder.

"We…Should….Sit..." I manage to choke out before collapsing onto the ground in front of a tree.

Magnus sits as well, eyeing me suspiciously over his cone. I can feel my cheeks turning bright red as I laugh at him.

My laughter only gets more hysterical as I watch Magnus's eyes follow a thin trail of melting ice cream sliding down his cone before he laps it up greedily.

As I calm down, Magnus finishes his cone and asks if I want mine. "Shyeah. You've had yours." I say, shooing his hand away.

"What was so funny?" Magnus frowns at me.

"You looked just like a little kid while you were eating your ice cream. It was hilarious." I chuckle again. "And, you were staring so intently at it." Magnus just shakes his head and pulls me into his lap.

"I don't think that's funny." Magnus says, smiling at me from behind my shoulder.

"Yeah but you were just so adorable. I couldn't help myself." I say, leaning into him. His face softens at that.

I eventually finish my cone and, of course, that's when all of the sugar has rushed to Magnus's sparkly head.

"Do you want to go shopping?" He asks, out of the blue. He doesn't wait for me to respond.

"I think we should go shopping! We could go to Hot Topic and get you some new clothes and I could go to the M.A.C counter because they have the glitteriest makeup _ever-_" He keeps going.

"Magnus!" I try to cut him off. It doesn't work, of course.

"And, then, we could eat at the food court. And maybe I could get a smoothie." That's definitely not happening but Magnus keeps talking, nonetheless.

Maybe strawberry? And French fries! I really want French fries-"

I cut him off, successfully this time. "Alright. I'll go to the mall with you." I say. Magnus stops talking and just sits there, grinning stupidly at me.

"Later." I add. I really don't feel like losing a hyper Warlock in the mall. Or, even worse, getting dragged around the mall by said warlock at 100 mph.

"Oh, fine. But, we'd better go today." Magnus threatens. I nod at him.

"Hey, Magnus. Your brother Lysander…" I start.

"Yeah? What about him?" Magnus asks.

"Do you think we could go visit him like you said?" I ask. I really want to meet this brother of his.

I mean, really. Magnus knows my entire family and I've always thought that Magnus just didn't have any family members around anymore.

And even if he did, that he wouldn't want to be in contact with him.

"Actually, dear Alec, I've already talked to my brother. He's coming here for business anyway and he'll be staying with me." Magnus says, smiling.

"So, you and your brother are really close?" I ask, enjoying the fact that he's seemed to calm down.

"Oh, yeah. I don't see him as often as I'd like but, we've always looked after each other." He says.

"Like parabatai." I say, I say, liking the idea of Magnus always having someone to look after him.

"Exactly! Well, there was that time that my father banned him from even staying in the barn with me so, he _had _to leave but, he eventually found me with the Silent Brothers and we've been in touch ever since." Magnus says.

We slip into an easy silence, faint smile on both of our faces.

"You almost made me forget!" Magnus says, jumping up and yanking me up as well.

"What?" I say, completely confused.

"We need to get dressed to go to the mall, duh." Magnus says, pulling me in the direction of the apartment.

"Once again, why do you feel that it's necessary to dress up to go shopping for more things to dress up in?" I ask.

"My poor boyfriend." Magnus says, shaking his head at me and eyeing me pitifully. "You really do lack common sense sometimes." I can't believe he thinks that _I _lack common. As if.

* * *

><p><strong>A Quick Message: <strong>Also, guys, now that I'm thinking of it, please stop flaming me for making Jace arrogant. I already addressed this and, really, he is what we write him as. I've portrayed him to the best of my ability. I like Jace and I tried to get his character right. If that's not good enough, I apologize but, he's gotten more screen time than I'd originally planned for him. This is a Malec fic, after all. Also, these are fictional characters, guys. I mean, come on? Also, if you have some kind of problem with my stories, even if it's just my depiction of a character like Jace or something, please log in and pm me. I look at my reviews for constructive criticism, not rants about how I'm being unfair to one of the characters. The phone call chapter was a bonus and I don't really consider it to be consequential to my story at all. Besides, Magnus and Jace were clearly joking. I thought I'd made that clear? Sorry to bother you guys with this but, I just thought I'd put that out there, in hopes of preventing anymore weirdly immature anonymous rants. If this doesn't help, I may have to change my settings. But, almost all of you guys sign in anyway and those that don't are generally very polite and inspiring. :D

Almost every last one of you leave amazingly encouraging reviews so, sorry, if you read that and it didn't pertain to you. I've actually only gotten two reviews that have really bothered me, I think. Thank you guys for that! You're awesome! Now that that's outta the way... here's my actual Author's Note.

**And now, I am craving mint chocolate chip ice cream.**

**I hope it's at least somewhat entertaining, guys. Haha.**

**Oh, well, review and let me know! Also, I've updated my other story, for the few of you that are reading that one, as well. I hope it gets a stronger viewership…**

**Also, I know a lot of people kinda hate AU Malecs but, I'm thinking about uploading one about them being in college. I think high school MI is far over played. **

**Magnus will still be a warlock but, he'll also be only 19 years old, which I think would explain him being in college. So, he's just come into his powers. And, yes, Alec's still a Shadowhunter and everything and 18. Would you guys read something like that? Just curious. :D**

**-Alexis**


	12. Chapter 12: Mall Trip

**Well, it's been a few days since I last spoke to you guys, huh? You guys have been reviewing so much, though so I had to get this chapter up. **

**First of all, to Abbi H, you're forgiven. I normally just shrug off stuff like that but, I don't know. I guess it was just too many in one day so, I had to add that note to help prevent it in the future. And, it wasn't only you it's just that I'd already read one or two flames and then I saw yours and I just wanted to clear that up because it was seriously bothering me to no end.**

**Secondly, Speedy-Turtle-91 I tried to get Garrett to dress up like Magnus but he didn't want to. :D I don't blame him though. I did manage to get some of my glitter eye shadow on him though which was pretty amazing. Haha. Mow, if I could just dump some glitter in his hair…**

**Third, you guys' reviews make me so extremely happy. Therefore, I'm gonna hold off on the AU one for a while. I'm reading one right now called Misery Loves Glamour and I don't know the author or anything but it's really well written. Okay, now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Mall Trip

**Characters: **Magnus and Alec

**POV: **Magnus'

* * *

><p>Well, Alec completely refused to dress up to go to the mall with me. He's so stubborn sometimes.<p>

"Tada! How do I look?" I ask Alec as I swing the bedroom door open with my hand held over my head dramatically.

I'm wearing ridiculously tight (looking) purple leather skinny jeans with a tank top adorned with rainbow sparkles everywhere. Over that, I'm wearing the jacket that Alec bought me for my birthday with a pair of green Doc Martens with silver laces. I've rolled the sleeves of the jacket up, though because I know it'll drive Alexander crazy, along with my pants, of course.

"You look, uh, like, um" Alec keeps blabbering. I'm guessing that he's speechless because in this pose, a thin strip of my midriff can be seen, especially with my low slung jeans.

Alec's eyes seem to be ogling the spot, much to my delight. This is _exactly _the kind of response I was hoping for.

"You like?" I ask seductively, raising an eyebrow. Alec just nods and blushes so adorably.

"Well, close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies in there." I walk over to where Alec's standing and use my pointer finger to lift his chin, closing his mouth for him.

I grab his hand and start for the door. "Come _on _we're gonna be late." I say, pulling him through the door.

He shakes his head, trying to snap out of his ridiculous daze. I chuckle and nuzzle my head into his neck, purring slightly.

"Late? To the mall?" I nod at him. "Magnus, you can't be late to the mall." Alec says, rolling his eyes at me. He really should stop doing that. His eyes are too pretty for that.

"Of course you can." He shoots me a disbelieving look. "Oh, you know what I mean." I half drag him down the street, slightly running into people in the process.

They don't seem to mind though; they're in a trance from staring at my glitter for too long.

I'm so pumped! It usually takes a lot more persuading to get Alec to go to the mall with me. He must have been afraid of my ice cream induced hyper-ness.

I laugh to myself. Wait until he sees me drunk. _That's_ gonna be embarrassing but amazingly hilarious as well, I'm sure.

I can see the mall a little ways off so, I start skipping every now and then, still dragging Alec along.

"Magnus, you just ran that poor woman over!" Exclaims Alec. He looks shocked.

I turn to see what "poor woman" I've ran over. I lean over to where she's looking at me incredulously. "I know, right? He's adorable!" I gush over Alec. She just stares at me.

Alec is blushing again. "I'm positive that that is _not _why she was shocked." Alec says in his scolding voice.

"Whatever. I'm positive that she was stunned by your beauty, sweetheart. No other explanation." I say, grinning at Alec.

"Thank you." Alec says, biting his bottom lip and glancing at the ground. I can see that he's smiling, though. _Damn,_ he's adorable!

"Here we are, love." I announce, gesturing grandly at the mall.

"I can see that, Magnus." Alec says, laughing lightly and pulling me through the door.

"Where to first?" Alec says, bumping his shoulder into mine. "That makeup counter?" He asks. Ah, he knows me so well. But, nope, not this time.

"We are headed to Hot Topic, Alec. Follow me." I respond, leading him in the direction of the store.

I only buy accessories, shoes, and sometimes pants there. I don't really listen to those kinds of music so, I never buy the band tees or the music. Alec, on the other hand, should always shop there.

Almost everything's black, which is his favorite color. But, alas, he continues to wear his old, worn down apparel.

As soon as we set foot in the store, something catches my eye. I release Alec's hand to get a closer look.

It's this pair of extremely hot skinny jeans that have zippers running in diagonals along the legs. They're just for decoration, so they don't reveal anything. But still, they're _hot_. There are also three chains hanging from the belt loops to the pockets, which I've always found to be extremely sexy.

"Alec! These are perfect for you!" An employee gives me a weird look but, I ignore him.

Alec finally comes over and just stares at the pants in disbelief. "Here!" I say, shoving his a pair in size into his hands. He doesn't drop them so, I take that as a good sign.

"Alec, baby, isn't this that screamy band that you're always listening to?" I ask, holding out a graphic tee with the words "Bring Me the Horizon" across it in reddish letters that seem to be melting or something.

"Yeah…" Alec says hesitantly. I throw the shirt at him, which he catches.

Then, I find a pair of those jeans in blue, as well as a plain pair of grey jeans and shove those at him too.

"Look!" I exclaim, holding up a bright pink t-shirt.

"What exactly am I looking for, again?" Alec asks, staring at it in bewilderment.

"Do you know who this is?" I ask, bouncing in my shoes. Sadly, Alec just shakes his head at me.

"Ehmigawd! It's Madonna, of course! How could you not know?" I ask, a little disappointed. I mean, really. Who doesn't know who Madonna is? She's an _icon_.

"Well, I know what we'll be listening to once we get back to the apartment." I say, throwing the shirt at Alec.

"Wait a second. I'm not wearing that." Alec holds the shirt between his thumb and pointer finger, as far away as possible.

"I swat his arm. "It's not for. I'm getting it for me." I explain, rolling _my _eyes.

I'm not that stupid.

Sure, I am trying to get Alec to wear more color but, he may _never_ be ready to wear pink. Even _I_ know that.

"Oh, okay." Alec says, lowering the shirt into the pile suspiciously.

I find Alec a few more shirts before I come across this army style jacket. Think My Chemical Romance's Black Parade outfit, except white.

I mean, I may not listen to rock music like Alec does but, even I'm aware of how hot Gerard Way is. And, that alone, makes me more than a little interested in their band. And, the fact that Alec likes them helps, of course.

"Whoa." Alec says, staring at the jacket as well. He won't admit it but, I can see that he likes the jacket as well. If it were black, he probably would've snatched it up by now.

"Alec." I say seriously. He looks at me, trying to figure out what the problem is. "You _will_ get that jacket. I don't care what you say." Surprisingly, he doesn't immediately resist.

"At least let me try it on, first." He says but I can tell that he wants it. I know he does.

"Fine" I say, grabbing his size and relieving him of the pile of clothes. He tries the jacket on and it makes such a difference to his otherwise drab outfit.

"That looks so hot on you." I say and I mean it. I mean, sure, the jacket is really nice but, Alec makes it look amazingly sexy.

"Really? I don't know…" He says, looking into a mirror and smiling to himself. "I'm not sure about the color." He says but I can tell that he's bluffing. The color looks gorgeous on him.

"Keep that on and try these jeans on with it." I say, stuffing his portion of the pile into his arms and ushering him into the fitting rooms.

"Okay! Jeez, you don't have to shove." Alec says playfully.

He comes out a couple of minutes later with the jacket on with those amazingly hot black jeans and a new pair of boots.

He must be feeling really bold because he even strikes a little pose, staring at me and watching my reaction.

"I'm going to do something so _very_ inappropriate if you keep looking at me like that." I say suggestively but, completely serious. "And standing like that." I add, hoping he gets the point.

"Oh? Does it bother you?" Alec says, looking up at me through his dark eyelashes. And biting his bottom lip. God, this boy's gonna be the death of me.

I move forward until I'm standing directly in front of Alec and bend my head slightly to kiss him.

It's a rather chaste kiss, Alec's lips moving softly against mine.

When we break apart. I hear a "Whoa…" From somewhere behind me. I turn and there's a girl that works there staring at us with a huge grin on her face.

Alec face turns even redder than a tomato and for a while, I'm worried that his heart is gonna stop or something from the embarrassment. He starts breathing again though, after a few minutes.

The employee has gauges and the same amount of eyebrow piercings as I do. Her hair also has hot pink highlights.

"Pretty hot, right?" I ask, smiling knowingly at her. The girl giggles and nods.

"Very." She responds, not even seeming to mind that she was just blatantly staring someone; which is an act that could be misconstrued as invading and voyeuristic.

Ah, well. I can empathize. Being bi for eight centuries, just about anyone making out is extremely hot, if I'm attracted to them.

"Magnus! We shouldn't do that in stores." Alec whispers heatedly.

"And just why not?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders. "She seemed to enjoy it enough." I say, gesturing to the girl that's now walking back to the front of the store, still grinning.

"Yeah but, it's bad manners. Or something." Alec splutters, still blushing.

"Oh, whatever. Go try on the rest of your clothes." I say, shooing him back into the fitting rooms.

He does and, every last outfit looks absolutely amazing on him. That first outfit, though, is by far my favorite. He's definitely wearing that next time we go out, even if it takes a day of persuasion.

Thankfully, he doesn't try to get out of purchasing the clothes, either. I think this is mostly because they're still mostly his style.

"So, where to now, Magnus?" Alec says brightly, the whole kissing thing forgotten.

I reach for his hand and start swinging my arm, whistling tunelessly. "Mm. The makeup counters on the other side of the mall." I say brightly, beaming at Alec.

"_Counters_?" Alec asks incredulously. "You mean to tell me there's more than one?" He asks in surprise.

"Of course! You didn't think I acquired all of my glitter and mascara from just one place? Once, again, common sense, dear." I say, pulling him to the other side of the mall.

This is _so _fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I guess this mall trip is gonna be two parts because this went on longer than I'd originally planned. I kinda like the cuteness of this chapter BUT you guys should tell me what you think!<strong>

**Please review! I answer to all of them in time (I hope!) and they really do motivate me to write. I'm sitting there, staring at my email wracking my brain for more stuff to write and then I get all of these reviews and suddenly, ideas just pop into my head!**

**Also, I just love hearing from you guys! Lysander should be showing up sometime in the next few chapters, for those of you that are excited about that! Also, tell me what you think Lysander's personality is gonna be like! Have a great day, guys!**

**Also, the latest chapter of my Izzy story is also about a mall trip with her and Alec and a certain sparkly warlcok shows up... So, you guys should read that :D Plus, it's pretty short.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting Lysander

**Hey, guys! I didn't really feel like there was much else to talk about during their mall trip so, this is the chapter where Lysander finally shows up! I'm super excited for this…**

**Also, have you guys read the newer Malec fic entitled Innocent? There are only about 4 chapters so it's really easy to catch up. I don't know why I keep promoting other authors but, really. You guys should check this story out. It's extremely original.**

**Also, thank you guys for all of your reviews! You guys make me super excited to write. **

**Oh btw, I'm listening to Katy Perry's Peacock so, blame that for any weirdness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Meeting Lysander

**Characters:** Alec, Magnus and, Lysander

**POV:** Alec's

* * *

><p>Magnus's brother, Lysander, is flying into town today so, we have to pick him up at the airport.<p>

The only problem is that Magnus won't let me leave his apartment.

"Alec, there's no way that I'm letting you meet my brother in this." Magnus shakes his head at my clothes.

"What's wrong? I think it looks fine." I say, tugging at the hem of my very comfortable sweater.

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that both your sister and I have bought you wonderful clothes on a regular basis and you refuse to wear them!" Magnus says, snapping his fingers and making some of my clothes back at the Institute appear.

He quickly hides them behind his back with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you hiding them? I'm gonna see them when I put them on…" I say sighing.

"No you aren't. Because I'm going to put them on you." Magnus says matter-of-factly.

"What? No you aren't!" I reply, backing away from Magnus.

"Don't be silly, Alexander. I'm not actually going to undress you. We'll save that for later." Magnus raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You're just gonna close your eyes and I'm gonna snap these clothes onto you. I won't even see anything." Magnus adds.

"Fine. But, why do I have to close my eyes?" I ask him wearily.

"Because it makes it all more exciting. Obviously." Magnus says as he shakes his head at me.

I decide to just get this over with so, I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I hear Magnus snap a few times and wait for him to give me the okay to open my eyes.

"Open says-a-me!" Magnus says clapping.

I open my eyes and automatically look down at whatever ensemble Magnus has chosen for me. I's the military/band jacket that we bought a few days ago along with a pair of grey skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt. "Magnus, you really could've let me these on myself. They're not that bad…" I concede. I mean, really. I think it actually looks nice.

"Well, I couldn't be sure. Can I put eyeliner on you now?" Magnus says hopefully.

"Um, no." I respond simply. Magnus doesn't press the issue.

"Alright. Well, we're kinda late so, we should probably head to the airport now." Magnus suggests as he pulls me toward the door.

"We're only late because you refused to allow me to leave your apartment!" I respond as I follow him out the door.

"Details, details. Lysander is so gonna throw a bitch fit if he's waiting too long." Magnus says chuckling as we hail a cab

I'm really excited to meet Magnus' brother and I can't help but wonder if they're complete opposites like me and Jace or if they're eerily similar.

The cab driver gives us a few weird looks on the way to the airport but, the drive goes along quickly enough.

"Hm. Which door should we go through?" Magnus muses aloud.

We stare at the huge airport for a while before just deciding to go through one and hope that we're in the vicinity of his brother.

"Hey Magnus? Would that happen to be Lysander?" I ask as Magnus follows my gaze.

About a hundred feet away or so, I can see a tall figure that looks unmistakably just like Magnus.

Who I presume to be Lysander has his hair in long spikes, much like Magnus does but, his hair is dark brown with blonde streaks. His skin is also a lot paler than Magnus' but, their eyes are the exact same shape and color. Lysander's eyes, however, seem to have a bit more gold reflected in them.

The rest of their facial features are exactly the same and they seem to be around the same height as well.

As for his outfit. Well, it seems to be remarkably similar to Magnus' style minus the rainbow. He wears a lot more black but, glitter is still obviously present in his wardrobe.

"Hold on, where?" Magnus says, trying to look through the huge crowd to find the person that I'm staring at.

"Right there." I say, nodding right at who I suspect to be Magnus' brother.

"Oh, yeah! There's Sander!" Magnus says, leaping up from where we've been sitting.

Magnus presumes to yank me along behind him as he struts over to where his brother is.

"Hey, Maggie!" Lysander says, dropping his designer bags and pulling Magnus into a hug that really looks like a blizzard of glitter.

I start coughing, trying desperately not to inhale the bright sparkles falling off of the brothers.

They pull apart then, laughing as I try in vain to swat all of the glitter away from me. It just sticks to me clothes instead.

And, you must be Alexander! You're all Magnus ever talks about!" I reach out a hand for Lysander to shake but he just ignores it and pulls me into a glittery hug.

I kinda stand there awkwardly, looking at Magnus, who's just laughing hysterically.

"Sander! Stop scaring my boyfriend!" Magnus says without much conviction.

I step back to get a better look at the two of them. "Whoa." I say brilliantly.

"What?" They both ask.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't twins?" I ask, frowning.

Lysander answers. "Nope. I'm two years older than him." He rolls his eyes in Magnus' direction, which causes Magnus to push him slightly.

"Huh. Well, how was your flight?" I ask kindly.

"It was hell. It took them forever to check all of my bags and then they inspected my glitter for some stupid reason." Lysander responds in an exasperated manner.

"They inspected your glitter?" I ask doubtfully.

"Yeah! They thought it had metal alloys in it or some nonsense. It was ridiculous." Lysander says, shaking his head.

"That's horrible." Magnus says looking shocked at the idea of someone going through his glitter. "It's a good thing that they gave it back, though, because I can't share mine with you." Magnus says, seeming to be even more appalled at the idea of sharing his glitter.

Lysander ignores that last part and just nods at him. "So, Alec. You're a Shadowhunter, right?" Lysander asks.

"Yeah, I am." I answer. I'm not sure where this is going.

"Which weapon are you best at?" He asks.

"The bow and arrow. It's the first weapon that I ever used." I answer automatically.

"Really? That's interesting." Lysander says, smiling nicely.

"So, are you a High Warlock, too?" I ask him, trying to make small talk.

"Eh, not really. I mean, a lot of people want me to be but, I can't stay in one place for too long. I help when I can though." Lysander answers. He seems to be a little more calm than Magnus. So far, at least.

"Okay, it's really stuffy in this airport. How about we go back to the apartment?" Magnus suggests as he fans himself dramatically. Once again, it probably has to do with the fact that he's wearing leather pants. They are amazingly attractive but, they're completely impractical.

We go back outside and this time, it's even easier to hail a cab because no one can pretend that they can't see the glitter coated brothers waving their arms around dramatically.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lysander asks once we've finished piling his bags into the trunk.

"See, that's a funny story. I threw this amazing party for Chairman's birthday-" Magnus starts before Lysander cuts him off.

"Do you really think Chairman wanted to dart between the feet of dancing drunk people for his birthday?" Lysander ask, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up. He was fine." Magnus brushes him off. "Anyway, these Shadowhunters show up at my party and I'm really annoyed because, obviously, my guests don't want to have to deal with the Clave. Especially at a _party_." Magnus continues.

"So, this group comes in and there's an annoying blonde kid, followed by a really pretty dark haired girl and a short red haired girl. Then, at the back of the group, there's this stud muffin, staring at his feet and shuffling around nervously. It was _so_ adorable!" Magnus gushes.

"Is this necessary?" I ask, biting my lip and glancing down.

"Well, aren't you just precious?" Lysander says, smiling at me.

"I know, right! Look at how he bites his lip." Magnus says, leaning in to kiss me chastely and making me blush even more.

"Just go on with your story, Magnus." I say, pulling away.

"Oh, fine. So, there's this cute blue eyed Shadowhunter that looks so uncomfortable in his own skin as if he doesn't even realize how gorgeous he is." Magnus says.

"Wait a second." Lysander says skeptically. "You can't tell me that this is one of those ridiculous love at first sight things. That doesn't exist." Lysander says raising an eyebrow. It's the opposite that Magnus usually raises.

"No, of course not. It was more like lust at first sight." Magnus purrs as he strokes his hands through my hair.

"Ah, that sounds more like my little brother." Lysander says, nodding.

"Hey, Alec, why don't you tell this part of the story? What were you thinking?" Magnus asks encouragingly.

"Well," I start, feeling my blush recede some. "I noticed that he was really attractive and that when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't look away. And I thought he was trying to flirt with me but, I couldn't be sure because usually, people tend to look at me but, flirt with my brother Jace. So, I just figured I was imagining it all." I say honestly.

"Wait, you were seriously that oblivious? Last time I saw Magnus flirt with someone, he was beyond obvious about it." Lysander's voice sounds skeptical again.

"Yeah but, like I said, I wasn't used to that much attention from a stranger." I answer him.

"Wow, really?" Magnus' brow scrunches a bit in confusion. "I really thought that I'd made that obvious. Well, it's not your fault that you're dense sometimes, sweetie." Magnus says, kissing my forehead.

Lysander gives me a knowing smile and shakes his head. "On with the story, Alec! This is actually interesting.

"Well, we were there to see if Magnus, being the High Warlock and all, could help us figure out why Clary, my brother's girlfriend, didn't remember anything about Shadowhunting." I start again.

"Wait a second. Magnus, is that the redhead whose mother made you wipe her memories every few years?" Magnus nods. "Oh, that makes sense." Lysander says.

"So, yah. We found out that Magnus was actually the warlock that wiped her memories and Jace immediately got angry about that. I said something about how it wasn't Magnus' fault and I noticed that he kept looking at me like he was shocked or something.

"Also, for whatever reason, Alec has omitted the fact that we were in my bedroom at the time." Magnus adds happily.

"Already? Wow, you move faster than I thought, Alec." Lysander says, sounding impressed.

"No! That's not what happened at all!" I say quickly but Magnus gives me a look. "Okay, I was in his room but, so was everyone else. Just to get away from the rest of the party." I explain.

"Whatever, the point was that this extremely hot Shadowhunter was on my canary yellow bed, blushing and sticking up for me, a complete stranger and a Downworlder, at that." Magnus says as if he's impressed. "It was all very sexy" Magnus purrs.

"So, on their way out of my apartment, I put my number into his pocket without him knowing. Then, I told him to call me but, he just started stuttering and blushing. I figured it was about a fifty-fifty chance that he'd call me back." Magnus says.

"So, you were still in the closet?" Lysander asks. I nod at him.

"But I didn't really get the chance to call Magnus back…" I say, pausing.

"Yeah, he got attacked by a Greater demon first so, I had to go to the Institute to heal him since their iratzes don't have any affect against that kind of poison. He nearly died." Magnus says, frowning. "I was a little peeved about that because I didn't even get to go out with him yet.

"But, he saved me so, I figured it would only be fair to at least talk to him and thank him." I add.

"And, now we're home!" Magnus says, as the taxi rolls to a stop and he hands the driver a few bills and waves his hand behind his head for a bit, emitting blue sparks and causing him, I assume, to forget anything odd that he may have heard during our conversation, just in case the hearing glamour didn't work.

"Do you stay here with Magnus?" Lysander asks as we start pulling his bags from the trunk of the car.

"Not really. I spend the night here sometimes but, I stay at the Institute for the most part."

"Ooh. Spending the night, huh?" Lysander winks at me. He really is similar to Magnus.

"I have great idea." Magnus says as he opens the door to his flat. "We should all go clubbing tonight! We could bring Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary, all of them! That'd be the perfect opportunity for you to meet everyone!" Magnus says to Lysander but, looks at me, gauging my reaction.

"Sounds great to me. I could use a few drink after that hellish flight." Lysander responds.

While it seems like an okay idea, I don't know how it's gonna be with both of the Bane brothers plus dancing.

And alcohol.

I've never seen Magnus get anywhere beyond a buzz but, for some reason, as I see him and his brother skipping throughout the flat, I can totally see that happening tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how I like this chapter yet. I may change it later but, I wanted to update for you guys.<strong>

**What do you guys think about Lysander's POV on arriving in New York and meeting Alec? I think it sounds pretty fun to write. Then, the chapter on clubbing will probably be in Alec's POV even though that kinda messes up the pattern. But, hey, I think it's for good reason.**

**Review, guys and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Alec

**Wow, I haven't talked to you guys in a while. :D**

**Well… I loved your reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update this. But, I have good news!**

**Not only am I actually getting somewhere on my summer assignments, I should be finished with them completely by August. If that happens, I'll be able to update a lot more. But, you know, that may not happen. **

**Also, I have the first 5 chapters of my new story typed and mostly revised. I've never done that before and I usually just sit down and type chapter by chapter. So, I'm pretty excited for that! I may publish that in a few days or so. I actually have a complete idea of how I want it to go so, I'm pretty pumped!**

**Alright, enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Meeting Alec

**Characters: **Lysander, Magnus, Alec

**POV: **Lysander's!

* * *

><p>Stupid frickin security.<p>

I hate airports! As soon as they see a few huge Dolce bags, they just feel the need to look inside of them.

And they tried to confiscate my glitter. My effing glitter!

If I were as dramatic as my brother, I would've thrown a total bitch fit. Thankfully, I'm the calm one in the family.

"Sorry, sir. It's mandatory for us to make sure that no one has metal before every flight." The girl says, putting my glitter back where I had it.

"Mandatory my ass." I murmur quietly before taking my bags and moving past the girl, walking quickly because the plane leaves in a few minutes.

I mean, seriously, it's their job to go through everyone's bags. But to think I'm suspicious because of my glitter? Yeah, right. What would I do with little metal sprinkles anyway?

When I arrive on the plane, a few mundies look up and stare at me. I smile broadly at them and wave before taking my seat.

"Are you Adam Lambert?" A little girl across the aisle from me asks, right when I start to close my eyes.

Before her dad can shush her I answer. "No, sweetheart. I'm far glitterier than Adam." I answer brightly.

"Are too." She says stubbornly. I shake my head at her, laughing. "Prove it." She folds her arms across her chest, defiantly ignoring her father who's still trying to make her be quiet.

I don't mind, though. I get this all the time. I sing a few bars of "What Do You Want from Me" and the girl smiles broadly.

"You don't sound exactly like him but, you're close. You're really good. Are you his brother?" She asks curiously.

I laugh at the idea of Magnus being Adam Lambert. As if. He can hardly hold a tune.

"Nope! I'm just Lysander Bane." I say pleasantly. I don't really like kids but, this one's kinda cute.

"Elizabeth Drake." She holds out her hand for me to shake and her father just sighs, looking out the window.

She seems to be more mature than him.

"While it's a pleasure to meet you, I must have my beauty rest." I smile at her before closing my eyes again.

"Yeah, me too. Wouldn't want wrinkles and bags." She says, sinking into her chair. I look over to see her shudder at the idea.

I think the kid has a promising future.

I wake up just when we're landing and I grab my carry on and meander through the crowds, trying to locate my bags in the hectic airport.

I finally locate them and I start towards the conveyor belt on the other side.

"Lysander?" I turn around, looking for the person that just spoke until I feel a tug on the hem of my jacket. I look down and there's the girl from the flight. Elizabeth?

"Hello, there." I say, scanning the room for her father. He just lets her walk around in a huge airport by herself? She could get lost. Or talk to strangers, which is exactly what she's doing, I might add.

I see him coming towards us with a huge cup of coffee. Instead of trying to retrieve her, he just stands a few feet away, smiling politely.

"I was just going to tell you that you're a very pretty boy." She smiles up at me. "Most boys aren't very pretty." She wrinkles her little nose.

"Well, you're pretty too Elizabeth." I say, pleasantly.

"Here's my email. If you get famous by singing or something, I can say I knew you first!" She says. "Or, the other way around." She adds. I actually could see her becoming famous. She's assertive enough.

"Why, thank you Elizabeth. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" I ask her.

"I just turned 9. How old are you?" She says, never breaking eye contact. Which is weird since my eyes resemble cat eyes and a lot of people seem a little put off by them.

She's really mature for her age. I think about her question for a second.

"21." I answer, somewhat telling the truth. Well, my body's 21, technically. "I really do have to go but, I'll email you, alright?" She nods, smiling before she turns on her heels and drags her father away.

She kinda reminds me of when I was a kid. Minus the fact that she's a girl but, you know.

I slip her email into my back pocket and start scanning the room for my brother.

I finally find them and walk to the front of the airport, where I'm guessing Magnus and his new boyfriend will be.

He honestly talks about that kid nonstop. I've been wanting to see him for myself because he's really changed Magnus.

My brother's always been a pretty carefree spirit but, this is different. Whereas before, he seemed like he was happy because he felt he ought to be, he seems genuinely happy without trying.

I think it's a good change but, I won't really know until I see them for myself.

Just then, I see something tall and bright flit through the crowd. Once the crowd disperses again, I can see that it's Magnus and who I presume to be his blue eyed Shadowhunter.

Magnus stand up, forcing the boy to follow him as he struts through all of the people shuffling around, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Maggie!" I say, pulling him in for a hug and ignoring the fact that he's always hated that nickname.

Glitter flies everywhere and I see the Shadowhunter coughing, flailing around and seemingly trying to fight off the glitter.

I pull away from Magnus to get a better view of his boyfriend swatting all of the glitter away in vain since it's already stuck to his clothes.

Speaking of his clothes, they aren't nearly as drab as Magnus said. He's wearing a white military looking jacket over a dark blue v-neck that really brings out his eyes. He's also wearing a pair of nicely fitted grey skinny jeans and black boots. It looks good on him.

Then again, my brother probably dressed him…

"And, you must be Alexander! You're all Magnus ever talks about!" I exclaim, as the boy tries to shake my hand. I ignore that and pull him into a hug because Magnus really does look extremely happy, which I'm guessing is his doing.

He's a little awkward, which makes Magnus laugh at him before saying "Sander! Stop scaring my boyfriend!" Magnus says, still laughing.

Alexander takes a step back and looks at me and Magnus with raised eyebrows. "Whoa." He says.

"What?" Both Magnus and I say at the same time.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't twins?" Alexander frowns at us slightly, looking back and forth between us.

Of course we aren't twins. My hair is lighter with blonde streaks in it. Duh. Instead of saying that, though, I just say, "Nope. I'm two years older than him." I roll my eyes in Magnus' direction, causing him to push me.

"Huh. Well, how was your flight?" Alec says, trying to break the ice, I guess.

"It was hell. It took them forever to check all of my bags and then they inspected my glitter for some stupid reason." I answer exasperatedly. The little girl doesn't even cross my mind because of the absurdity of what I'm now calling the Glitter Situation.

"They inspected your glitter?" Alec asks, disbelievingly.

"Yeah! They thought it had metal alloys in it or some nonsense. It was ridiculous." I shake my head at the idea.

"That's horrible." Magnus says looking shocked at the idea of someone going through his glitter. I nod in agreement.

Magnus stops to think for a second. "It's a good thing that they gave it back, though, because I can't share mine with you." Magnus says, seeming to be even more appalled at the idea of sharing his glitter.

Ugh. I wouldn't share my glitter either.

"So, Alec. You're a Shadowhunter, right?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am." He answers simply.

"Which weapon are you best at?" I ask, smiling at him.

"The bow and arrow. It's the first weapon that I ever used." He seems to be more relaxed talking about Shadowhunter stuff.

"Really? That's interesting." I smile nicely at him, not sure what else I should say.

"So, are you a High Warlock, too?" Alec asks. I guess he'd assume so, given my brother and all.

"Eh, not really. I mean, a lot of people want me to be but, I can't stay in one place for too long. I help when I can though." I get tired of places pretty easily. And, I think I can do more good by moving around than staying in one place for too long.

"Okay, it's really stuffy in this airport. How about we go back to the apartment?" Magnus suggests lightly.

I agree. The stupid airport is completely packed right now.

We walk outside and it takes me and Magnus no time at all to hail a cab. Probably because of our height. And our flailing arms.

Alec just stands there.

We finally get all of my bags to fit into the trunk of the cab and pile inside.

"So, how did you two meet?" Even though I've heard a lot about my brother's new boyfriend, I never heard this story.

"See, that's a funny story. I threw this amazing party for Chairman's birthday-" Magnus starts before I cut him off. Everything starts with a party with him.

"Do you really think Chairman wanted to dart between the feet of dancing drunk people for his birthday?" I ask, him laughing but, somewhat fearing for the poor cat's safety. His owner can be reckless.

"Oh, shut up. He was fine." Magnus brushes me off. "Anyway, these Shadowhunters show up at my party and I'm really annoyed because, obviously, my guests don't want to have to deal with the Clave. Especially at a _party_." Magnus continues dramatically.

"So, this group comes in and there's an annoying blonde kid, followed by a really pretty dark haired girl and a short red haired girl. Then, at the back of the group, there's this stud muffin, staring at his feet and shuffling around nervously. It was _so_ adorable!" Magnus gushes excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

"Is this necessary?" Alec asks as he bites his lower lip and focuses his attention on the floor. I can see why Magnus likes him. That is kinda cute.

"Well, aren't you just precious?" I say, smiling at him.

"I know, right! Look at how he bites his lip." Magnus leans in to kiss Alec chastely and unbelievably, Alec blushes even more. They really are cute together.

"Just go on with your story, Magnus." The Shadowhunter says, pushing Magnus away.

"Oh, fine. So, there's this cute blue eyed Shadowhunter that looks so uncomfortable in his own skin as if he doesn't even realize how gorgeous he is." Magnus continues.

"Wait a second." I interrupt him, holding up my hand. "You can't tell me that this is one of those ridiculous love at first sight things. That doesn't exist." I raise my eyebrow skeptically at him and he does the same, except for it's the opposite.

"No, of course not. It was more like lust at first sight." My brother purrs at his boyfriend and brushes his hands through his hair.

"Ah, that sounds more like my little brother." I say, nodding. And, that lust is still obviously there from the looks of things. At least he's happy.

"Hey, Alec, why don't you tell this part of the story? What were _you_ thinking?" Magnus encourages him, grinning.

"Well," Alec stops blushing so much. "I noticed that he was really attractive and that when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't look away. And I thought he was trying to flirt with me but, I couldn't be sure because usually, people tend to look at me but, flirt with my brother Jace. So, I just figured I was imagining it all." Alec explains to me.

"Wait, you were seriously that oblivious? Last time I saw Magnus flirt with someone, he was beyond obvious about it." Skepticism is clear in my voice. He was honestly in the poor faerie's lap and clinging onto him with abandon.

I just can't imagine a world where my brother is ever subtle.

"Yeah but, like I said, I wasn't used to that much attention from a stranger." Alec confides.

Hm. That's hard to believe. My bet is on the poor Shadowhunter was just too naïve to notice the attention people were giving him. He could honestly be a model.

"Wow, really?" Magnus' brow scrunches a bit in confusion. "I really thought that I'd made that obvious. Well, it's not your fault that you're dense sometimes, sweetie." Magnus says, kissing my forehead.

I give Alec a knowing look and shake my head. If anyone's dense, it's Magnus but, he'd never believe anyone actually told him so.

"On with the story, Alec! This is actually interesting." I really do want to know more. It's a cute enough story.

"Well, we were there to see if Magnus, being the High Warlock and all, could help us figure out why Clary, my brother's girlfriend, didn't remember anything about Shadowhunting." Alec starts again.

"Wait a second. Magnus, is that the redhead whose mother made you wipe her memories every few years?" I ask, frowning slightly. Magnus nods. "Oh, that makes sense." I respond.

"So, yah. We found out that Magnus was actually the warlock that wiped her memories and Jace immediately got angry about that. I said something about how it wasn't Magnus' fault and I noticed that he kept looking at me like he was shocked or something." Alec continues.

"Also, for whatever reason, Alec has omitted the fact that we were in my bedroom at the time." Magnus adds happily. I laugh at him.

"Already? Wow, you move faster than I thought, Alec." I'm impressed. He seems kinda prudish.

"No! That's not what happened at all!" Magnus gives Alec a look. "Okay, I was in his room but, so was everyone else. Just to get away from the rest of the party." Alec concedes.

Well, that makes sense. I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to go to bed with my brother that soon.

"Whatever, the point was that this extremely hot Shadowhunter was on my canary yellow bed, blushing and sticking up for me, a complete stranger and a Downworlder, at that." Magnus says rather proudly. "It was all very sexy" Magnus purrs.

"So, on their way out of my apartment, I put my number into his pocket without him knowing. Then, I told him to call me but, he just started stuttering and blushing. I figured it was about a fifty-fifty chance that he'd call me back." Magnus says.

"So, you were still in the closet?" I ask Alec. He nods. I knew about that part since Magnus wouldn't stop venting to me about how annoying it was that he couldn't just stick up to his parents and get on with it.

He was livid but, I was just happy that someone was making him feel so much. He'd become kind of stoic in the last ten years.

"But I didn't really get the chance to call Magnus back…" Alec pauses and looks at Magnus.

"Yeah, he got attacked by a Greater demon first so, I had to go to the Institute to heal him since their iratzes don't have any affect against that kind of poison. He nearly died." Magnus seems to frown at the idea and looks down for a second. "I was a little peeved about that because I didn't even get to go out with him yet." Magnus pouts playfully. I roll my eyes at him again.

"But, he saved me so, I figured it would only be fair to at least talk to him and thank him." Alec adds quickly, blushing slightly at Magnus.

If my brother keeps this up, he'll give the Shadowhunter a heart attack before he's twenty.

"And, now we're home!" Magnus says, as the taxi rolls to a stop and he hands the driver a few bills and waves his hand behind his head for a bit, emitting blue sparks and causing him to forget anything odd that he may have heard during our conversation, just in case the hearing glamour didn't work.

I'm glad that he did it because I'm still kinda tired. My nap wasn't nearly long enough.

"Do you stay here with Magnus?" I ask the Shadowhunter once we start hauling my bags out of the trunk.

"Not really. I spend the night here sometimes but, I stay at the Institute for the most part." I can tell that the boy prefers to stay here, though. I guess if I were in his shoes, the Institute _would_ be stifling.

"Ooh. Spending the night, huh?" I wink at him. That has to be fun. He's really toned from all of the demon hunting. Magnus looks happy at the idea, at least.

"I have a great idea." Magnus says as he opens the door to his flat. "We should all go clubbing tonight! We could bring Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary, all of them! That'd be the perfect opportunity for you to meet everyone!" Magnus says to me but, I notice that he looks at Alec.

That's weird. Magnus hardly ever dates people that don't like clubbing. This Shadowhunter really is different.

"Sounds great to me. I could use a few drink after that hellish flight." I respond. Clubs and lounges in New York have always been amazing. That's one thing I've missed about being here. Besides my brother, of course.

Magnus and I start hopping around his apartment in anticipation. That's one thing that we've always loved.

Oh, and alcohol. Drunken Bane brothers have always been fun to go out with, or so I've heard. I think.

Then again, I'm not really sure if that's a true statement since I don't usually remember anything after…

Well, I hope Alec's seen Magnus drunk before. If not, this is going to be more than interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me for the lack of a clubbing chapter yet… I'm typing it. :D<strong>

**But, now that that's out of the way, we can get on the "Magnus gets drunk" scene!**

**I should be updating again in the next few days. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I seriously write this story one chapter at a time and I can't make myself stop that stupid habit. **

**Well, you guys should review! I love reading them, even if you're a shy reviewer, which I didn't even know existed because I review stories like crazy. So, yeah, even if it's like one word, that's cool. I just love hearing your thoughts!**

**Question: Do you guys still like Lysander? I'm going to show more of his differences with Magnus in the next chapter… I hope they aren't too similar?**


	15. Chapter 15: Drunken Bane Brothers Part 1

**Garrett here, guys. Alexis wasn't able to update this herself so, she asked me to. Keep in mind that she made this into at least two parts so, Magnus' intoxication episode doesn't end here.**

**Oh, and I read all of the reviews and so did Alexis and she's very thankful for them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Drunken Bane Brothers (Part 1)

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus, Lysander and a little bit of the others

**POV: **Alec's

* * *

><p>It honestly took Magnus and his brother three hours, three full hours, to get ready to go out.<p>

"Magnus! You can't even leave this room in that! What were you thinking?" I hear Lysander exclaim in disgust from Magnus' bedroom.

I'm in the living room, though, trying to watch Inception in the meantime.

I usually don't pay attention to mundane forms of entertainment but, this movie is amazing. It's my favorite. Even though I've only seen about ten at the most.

Magnus and I had gone to see it at the theater but, he absolutely hated it. He thought it was stupid but, as far as I can tell, only people that aren't quite intellectually on level with the movie hate it. Or, at least people that aren't really into psychology and things like that hated it.

For instance, along with Magnus, Jace also hated the movie as did Maia and Simon's weird friend Eric. On the other hand, Clary, Izzy, Simon and, I all liked it.

"And just why can't I?" Magnus sounds appalled.

I hear the door slam open and turn just in time to see Magnus stomping out of his room, his brother not far behind him, wearing what seems to be pink Capri pants with… Fishnet socks? The pants have little blue stars on them.

I don't even look at what else he's wearing cause I'm too busy staring in awe at his weird pants.

"Alec what do you think?" Magnus huffs, rolling his eyes at Lysander.

"Uh… Can I ask you something?" I ask cautiously. He nods. "Where did that come from?" He catches my gaze and sighs.

"The '80s were full of color, sex and, wonder. It was almost as fun as this century." He informs me.

"Um, Magnus. I think that looks nice but, probably not for tonight. You know how you always tell me that everything eventually goes back in style?" I ask, treading carefully.

"Of course. It's the first rule in fashion." Magnus responds, nodding.

"Well, I don't think that's come back into style yet. Maybe you're too far ahead of everyone else?" I'm hoping to coax him out of wearing these.

"But, that's exactly why I should wear them! I can bring it back into style!" He exclaims excitedly.

"But, I'm not so sure you could do that all alone!" I can't help getting louder. He really shouldn't wear those.

"Really? I have another pair. You could wear them if you think that'll make it look better?" He suggests lightly.

"Magnus, why don't you wear you leather pants? They're extremely sexy." I say, knowing that Magnus can't resist anything when I say that.

"Sexier than these?" He asks in what seems to be bewilderment.

"Yeah. Devastatingly sexy." I let my voice drop, praying to the Angel that he listens.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Magnus quirks an eyebrow at me and saunters back into the room and I can't help but notice that despite how ridiculous those pants are, his ass looks amazing.

"God. Thank you!" Lysander says, letting out a breath.

"Trust me. I did it for me, more than anything else." I say, watching the two head back into the room.

They finally come back out of the room and Lysander sinks down on the couch beside me while Magnus opts to stand in front of TV, posing dramatically.

He's wearing his bright red leather skinny jeans, a personal favorite of mine along with an open purple dress shirt with sparkly thread weaving through it. Under that, he's wearing a tank top that seems to be made completely of silver glitter.

"So…" Magnus says, staring at me.

"So, yeah. Like I said- Devastatingly sexy." I tell him, blushing because his brother's there but, feeling instant gratification at the way his face lights up at my words.

"You don't look to bad, either." He purrs at me, falling into my lap.

I'm wearing a silky silver shirt that according to Magnus was one of his favorite brands. Dior, I think? I don't really know. I'm also wearing those black jeans that he insisted on buying, with all of the zippers.

Magnus' hand releases the first three buttons of my shirt before saying, "There. Now you look even more irresistible than before.

"Those shoes are beautiful!" Lysander announces, staring at my feet.

"Really?" I say, frowning. I'd wanted Magnus to return them because they cost a fortune but, he insisted. I figured I might as well not waste his money and wear them.

"I know right! They're from that new Prada collection!" He informs Lysander excitedly.

"Really? How much?" He asks.

"About a thousand or so." Magnus shrugs and Lysander just nods, as if that's a reasonable price or something.

Magnus leans in to kiss me but after a while Lysander coughs, making me remember that we're actually supposed to be going somewhere. I look at my watch.

"We're an hour late. We need to go." I push Magnus off of my lap, causing him to pout at me. I just ignore it and pull him through the door, Lysander right behind us.

We get there in about thirty minutes and it doesn't take too long to locate everyone else.

"God, Alec! What the hell took you guys so long?" She asks, until suddenly her eyes widen at something behind.

She's staring intently at Lysander, then at Magnus.

"She suddenly swats Magnus' arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you have a frickin twin?" She shrieks while Lysander and Magnus just laugh at her.

"I don't have a twin, dear. He's two years older than me." Magnus says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Although, I guess after 800 years, it doesn't really matter." Lysander adds, still laughing at my sister's reaction. "I'm Lysander. I'm guessing you're Isabelle?" He asks.

"Yeah. Alec's sister. "Hey-" She breaks off, staring at something else behind me.

"What the hell, Alec?" I hear Jace before I actually see him. "You had to go and clone him?" He says, incredulously.

"Don't be such an idiot Jace. This is Magnus' brother Lysander." She informs him, acting as if she'd known about his brother all along.

"Well, at least you don't look like a rainbow threw up on you." Jace says evenly. "I'm Jace." He shakes his hand but still gives him a suspicious look.

"So, question." Jace says suddenly.

"What do you want?" I ask, already getting sick of my brother. I lead Magnus to a couch at the back of the club.

"Do you get to have both of them?" Jace says. "I mean. If Magnus is away, can you just pretend that he's there?" Jace asks stupidly.

"Jace, I'm going to blame this on any alcohol that you've already consumed." I answer, rolling my eyes.

I look up and notice that someone's asking Lysander to dance and he goes out to the dance floor with them.

"All I'm saying is that if Clary had a clone, that looked just like her, and Clary wasn't there, I'd pretend the clone was Clary." He says, not noticing that Clary's right behind him. "That'd be so hot. Two Clarys."

Magnus starts laughing hysterically. "Did Valentine give you acid as a child? That's the only way your brain could be this fried." Magnus shakes his head at him right when Clary slaps the back of Jace's head.

"What the hell? Oh, Clary. Good. I have a question." He tries to focus on her face and I can hear his words starting to slur a little. "Do you have a hot clone?" He asks.

"Jace," I say, saving Clary the trouble. "If you already think Clary's hot and she has a _clone_, then her clone would be hot." I rationalize but, Clary gives me a weird look after. And then I remember something. "Oh, and clones don't exist." I add.

"They obviously do." He says, pointing at Lysander across the room.

"Jace. Stop being stupid and pointing at people! It's not nice." She chastises him, leading him away from the lounge-like area in the back.

"Alec, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?" Magnus says, still laughing at Jace stupidity. I tell him to get me some water.

I watch him walk through the throng of dancers and I see Simon heading towards me.

"Did you see that weird guy over there that looks just like Magnus?" He asks, sinking down onto the couch beside me.

"Yeah. They're brothers." I tell him.

"Huh. Well, I guess that just about explains everything then." Simon sighs, looking at something on the opposite side.

"Explains what?" I ask, not understanding him.

"That." He points and I can see my sister dancing very, ah, close to Lysander, giggling and running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh." I say, trying to figure out what to say. "Aren't you two going out? Or something…" I finally say.

"Yeah but, apparently, she's elated to see that there's a Magnus that isn't taken." He huffs.

"She said that?" I frown a little at the idea.

"No. I just call it as I see it." He responds moodily.

"Speak of the devil." I say as I see my sister making her way over to us.

"Simon? Why'd you leave?" She frowns, completely oblivious.

"Oh, I thought you'd want some alone time with Magnus number two." He says, sounding like a sulky teenager which, I guess he always will be.

"Don't be silly. We were just dancing. Come on." Se drags him awkwardly away from the couch. Just then, Magnus returns with a huge tray of tall, elaborate glasses and multiple shot glasses. Oh, and one cup of water.

"Magnus? Is that for everyone?" I ask, somewhat confused.

"Not necessarily." He answers, downing one of the shots quickly.

I just brush it off. He's a warlock so, maybe he has a high alcohol tolerance.

I'm immediately proven wrong when in the next thirty minutes, Magnus has consumed all of the tray's contents.

We go out to the dance floor to dance but, Magnus keeps 'taking breaks' which basically means downing more alcohol, which makes him dance even more provocatively.

I decide to just play along because otherwise, he'd probably keep dancing without me and I'd much rather keep an eye on Magnus to make sure that he doesn't do anything that'll make him hate himself in the morning more than he already will.

Magnus' body is writhing around sensuously and rubbing his hands down his chest, mouth slightly parted. Every once in a while, he'll throw his head back, showing a long expanse of his golden neck.

"Alexander." He leans in to purr against my ear. "Put your hands on me as if I were…" He pauses for dramatic effect. "An ice cream cone.

"Magnus," I say, between laughing. "Seriously, just stop."

"Have I ever told you what I want you to call me next time we're in bed?" He asks suddenly with heavy lidded eyes.

"No…" I say cautiously. "What?" I don't really think I want to know the answer.

"GlitterBoy. I want you to scream GlitterBoy so that all of Brooklyn can hear you." He says seductively. "And, I could call you Tattered Sweaters." It comes out as Tathered Sweathers but, I still understand him enough to be rightfully offended. There's nothing wrong with my sweaters!

Even though he is becoming somewhat annoying, he looks extremely good. And all of his damn dancing… His body's full of grace, as if he's part of whatever weird club music is playing.

"You're very sexy." He drawls, breath reeking of very strong alcohol. That's funny because I was honestly just thinking the same thing about him.

"Thanks, Magnus but, are you feeling alright?" I ask uncertainly, pulling him down on the white couch again with just a bit of resistance.

"Never better, love." He says in a British accent that reminds me of Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow.

"Well, I'm gonna go get you some water." I say, hoping that'll make him a little more sober. His glassy eyes just watch me, blinking slowly. "Stay here." I tell him, walking quickly to the bar.

When I get back to the couch, Magnus has another drink in his hand, sipping it delicately, trying, I presume, to seem classy.

"Here's your water." I sit it in front of him but he just gives me a confused look.

"You gotta go." He shakes his head at me, eyes widening comically.

"Why?" I ask, not getting what he's trying to say.

He leans in to whisper to me. "My boyfriend'll be back any second." He says, conspiratorially, blowing his hot, alcohol laden breath in my face.

"Magnus, I am your boyfriend." I respond patiently.

"Now you aren't. My boyfriend would never dress like that. He only wears ugly clothes." He announces.

"That's not very nice…" I respond.

"Then don't tell him I said that." He says, as if it's an obvious solution.

"Magnus, for the last time, I _am_ your boyfriend." I say exasperatedly.

"No you're not. You are _not_ my Alec. My boyfriend is cute than you." He insists.

"Here, Magnus. Why don't we go dance so you can realize that I am Alec." I suggest, not able to come up with anything better.

"Okay, but don't be surprised when Alec kills you." He says simply, staggering to his feet.

"Why would Alec kill me?" I decide to play along, rolling me eyes a bit.

"Because. He kills stuff all the time. It's all he knows how to do besides be sexy and talk." He responds seriously.

I can't help but laugh though. That's really all he thinks I know how to do?

Once we get to the dance floor, I put my hands on Magnus' hips, trying to steady his swaying body more than anything.

"You know. You look kinda familiar." He drawls, peering at me through the strobe lights.

"Oh, really?" I ask, wearily.

He just grinds his lower body into mine response, automatically making the situation that much worse.

I lean in to kiss Magnus but, he slaps my face instead. "Do you _want _Alec to kill you?" He asks, seemingly confused.

"You know what? I gotta go." I say, pulling away from him. Maybe this'll work, as long as he doesn't watch me the entire time.

I skirt around the club a few times, trying to lose Magus' gaze.

Then, I walk back over to the couch and I see Magnus realize that I'm there and he stumbles through the crowd, falling into my lap.

"Alec! You'll never believe what happened to my magnificent self!" He exclaims, gripping my shoulder and breathing heavily into my face.

"What happened, Magnus?" I ask, pulling his hair out of his eyes and pulling him closer to me. I think I already know his answer, though.

"Well, you know how I'm impossibly sexy, right?" Magnus starts, eyes widening.

"Yes, Magnus, I know." I answer him, laughing and hugging him to me.

"Well, this weird guy was trying to take advantage of me!" He gasps dramatically.

"Magnus, you're a High Warlock. How is someone going to take advantage of you?" I ask, still chuckling softly at him.

"And, he said he was _you_." Magnus continues. "And I was like no, you can't be because my Alec is sexy and you're just weird and he was like okay let's dance and I was like Alexander is gonna fucking _murder_ you and he was like, no he's not and let's dance and shit and I was like okay, humor the crazy people so I did and then he was like I'm gonna kiss your ass and I was oh no you're not and then he disappeared." Magnus takes a deep breath of air at the end because apparently he only used on breath to tell me this.

"That's, um, that's really interesting Magnus. Maybe we should go home?" I suggest, just when Lysander stumbles into view.

"Magnus, you gotta see this!" He says, swaying.

"No! This place is full of creepers!" Magnus replies.

"No, I meant this." Lysander says, holding up a shot glass that's tilting in his hand. It looks to be filled with chocolate and whipped cream.

"Wass that?" Magnus drawls.

"It's this drink that's called a blowjob. How fucking crazy is that?" Lysander asks, falling into a chair. "Apparently, you have to drink it using only your mouth. You know, like a blowjob." He adds.

He lays the glass on the table, holding his hands behind his back and grabbing onto it using his mouth. Suddenly, he throws his head back and starts messily slurping the contents, gathering the attention of multiple strangers on the dance floor.

When he finally sets the glass down, there's whipped cream smeared on his face that looks a little like some other white substance…

"That tastes a lot better than a blow job." He informs us. "If it actually tasted like that, I'm sure it would be more fun for both participants." He says knowingly.

"Allie! I want one!" Magnus whines suddenly.

"What?" I ask him.

"A blow job silly!" He exclaims. Lysander just starts giggling weirdly and walks away, still looking as if he's foaming at the mouth.

"Magnus, no. You're not getting any more drink at all." I tell him forcefully. "And you aren't getting the other one either." I add, for good measure.

"Why are you so mean?" Magnus asks, eyes getting cloudy and pouting. I have to admit, though. That pout is adorable.

"That's it, we're leaving." I say, pulling Magnus up gently. He immediately starts falling to his face though, so I scramble to catch him, leaning his weight against me.

"Ooh. I always did like my men strong." Magnus slurs against my ear.

I quickly locate Izzy, who's still dancing with Simon.

"You know, Alec, if you were a girl, you'd look just like that." Magnus points right in Izzy's face, making her giggle.

"We're leaving. Where's Lysander?" I ask. It doesn't take long to locate him, he's just as tall as Magnus and writhing against random people, head thrown back.

He seems to be sandwiched between a guy and a girl, all of them overly intoxicated.

"Lysander, we're going home." I announce loudly, earning a huge frown from him and having to wait for him to scrawl out his number for the other two people.

"Why are we leaving?" Both Magnus and Lysander ask, looking at me sadly. Why do I always end up babysitting people? And, 800 year old people, at that.

"Magnus, Lysander, not another word out of you." I say, trying to channel my mom's stern voice. It seems to work because they shut up long enough for me to hail a cab.

They pile inside, with Lysander in the middle seat, leaving me farther away from Magnus but, I'm pretty sure that he's not quite drunk enough to open the door in the middle of the street or anything. I hope.

'Ohmigawd! Where's Alec?" Magnus asks his brother, looking desperately out the window as the cab starts moving.

I just sigh and sink further into the seat. I look at my watch. It's only midnight.

It's going to be an _extremely_ long night.

* * *

><p><strong>It'd be great for you guys to leave reviews! Alexis should have the next part of this up in a few days or so be on the look out for that! Oh, and I convinced Alexis to upload her other story last night, Through the Storm. It's the one about Magnus and Alec in college. We'd love for you to check that out. <strong>**Please review xD**

**Garrett**


	16. Chapter 16: Drunken Bane Brothers Part 2

**Don't worry guys, I'm back! And, can I just says, Ohmigawd, I loved your reviews! I wasn't really sure if that last chapter was funny because I wrote it, minus the ice cream part and the GlitterBoy part and Lysander's drink so, it basically sucked at first.**

**I'm sooo glad that you guys thought it was funny! And, 90 reviews? And a lot of favorites- I can't even remember the number. I think it's at about 30 now. My point is, that when I started this little story I never thought so many people would like it. So, thank you for that, as well. **

**Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you guys start the chapter now. Ooh! But, before I do, I'm gonna mention a song later on in the chapter and it has sexual themes in it that may not sit well with some. It's by Prince so, you know it's extremely sexy… You guys can't complain that I didn't warn you, though…**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Drunken Bane Brothers (Part 2)

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus, Lysander

**POV: **Alec's

* * *

><p>Magnus eventually realized that I was in the cab, thankfully.<p>

However, once we get to the apartment, Magnus is still babbling about Angel knows what and Lysander has passed out beside me.

I tell the driver that I'll have to take each of them in the house separately and he gives me a look of pity and understanding.

First, I lift Lysander from the cab and he doesn't even stir and seems to be dead to the world.

As I head to the stairs, I hear Magnus shriek, "That's my boyfriend! Isn't he so strong?"

It takes a while to haul Magnus' brother up the stairs but, once I do, I enter the apartment and deposit him on the bed in the guest room.

I go back to the cab to drag Magnus out and pay the driver, who speeds off and will probably have to take a leave of absence off of work for a while, mostly because of Magnus.

As soon as Magnus emerges from the door, his body goes slack. "Magnus, honestly, I know you can walk just fine." I tell him tiredly.

"But you carried Sander." He whines, sounding like a little kid.

"I know Magnus but he blacked out or something. You're wide awake." I try to explain to him.

"I knew you'd like him more. He's more of a damsel in distress. Of course you like him." He pouts and even though he's heavily intoxicated and most likely won't even remember any of this, I cave. I mean, seriously, every time he pouts like that, I find myself giving in.

"Alright, just this time." I say, much to Magnus' delight. He leaps into my arms, grasping tightly around my neck and I lift him up the stairs.

"I love you, Tattered Sweaters." Magnus says, staring into my eyes. I really hope he forgets that horrible nickname by tomorrow.

I set him down in the living room since he doesn't seem to be going to bed anytime soon.

I sit in the recliner, pulling the latch so that it reclines completely back. Magnus stares at me intently through his drunken haze.

"You know, I'm not drunk Alexander." Magnus says suddenly, moving clumsily towards me.

"Uh, yes you are." I say, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"I'm just intoxicated by you, Blue Eyes." He says, climbing into the recliner with me.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" I say, opening my eyes to see him straddling my hips, looking at me weirdly.

"Oh, nothing." He replies, so I close my eyes again, relaxing into the cushions.

"Are you a parking ticket, Alexander?" Magnus asks.

"Uh… I'm not even answering that one. Go to bed, Magnus." I say, smiling despite myself.

"Because you have fine written all _over_ you." Magnus' voice drops an octave and I feel him scoot closer to me. "Do you get it? I just said you're fine." He explains before going on.

"Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes." Magnus goes on, voice growing huskier.

"Magnus, you can't even see my eyes. They're closed." I point out, smiling towards him.

"Then, I'm lost in your… eyelids." He replies seriously, making me laugh.

"Whatever, Magnus." I shake my head and recline the chair further."

"Please kiss me, Tattered Sweaters." Magnus says pitifully, hands fisting at the bottom of my shirt.

I open my eyes, and all I can see are his glassy golden green eyes, staring pathetically at me.

"Magnus, you're drunk. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I say, even though I have to admit, my resolve is quickly dissipating.

"No you won't I promise. I want you to." He then proceeds to lunge at me, kissing me sloppily and deeply.

He almost immediately starts grinding himself into me with abandon, moaning loudly into my mouth.

"M- Magnus." I say, gasping for air. "We need to stop." I say quickly, pushing against him weakly.

"Why?" Magnus says against my mouth, shoving his hands up my shirt and kneading my skin.

"Because this isn't helping either of us." I breathe, finally breaking out of his grasp.

"But your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice." He says. Oh, great, he's back to the pickup lines. And, even though he's clearly drunk, I can't help but blush profusely.

"Magnus. These aren't working on me at all." I say, trying to make him stop moving around in my lap.

"Did you have lucky charms this morning, Alexander?" Magnus asks suddenly, stilling his body above me.

"No. Why?" I ask, not getting where this is coming from.

"Because you're magically delicious!" And with that he dives back over me, moving his lips sloppily against mine and rhythmically working himself above me.

"If I had a nickel," Magnus starts, trying to catch his breath. "For every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have six cents." Magnus finishes, looking at me triumphantly.

"What? Don't you mean five cents?" I say, wondering just how intoxicated my boyfriend is.

"Stop being so stupid Alexander! A nickel is six cents. Everyone knows that." He points out, rolling his eyes and then slipping to the floor from, what I assume must be dizziness.

"That's it, we're going to bed." And with that, I stand up, Magnus's feet firmly latched behind my back and walk to the bedroom before depositing him on the bed.

"Ooh. I like it when you're all aggressive, Alexander." Magnus purrs in delight. "Say it."

I quickly change into my pajamas and climb into the bed before asking. "Say what?"

"Call me what I told you to call me…" Magnus prompts.

"What?" I'm incredibly confused. "Oh! GlitterBoy?" Magnus nods in excitement.

He gives me an expectant look from the bed.

"…GlitterBoy?" I say, unsurely and he suddenly yanks at my collar, pulling me against his body.

"I could only love you more if you were glitter personified." Magnus announces before spreading his arms wide. "Have your way with me, Allie!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Be quiet! Your brother might hear!" I try to scold him but, he starts whimpering instead, instantly making me feel bad.

"If you loved me, you'd ravish me like cotton candy! Pink cotton candy." He says, as if the color even matters.

"Magnus, honestly, I'm tired. And, you're gonna hate yourself so much tomorrow." I say and suddenly, he's working his way out from under me and before I can register what's happening, he slowly starts to pull his sparkly purple dress shirt from one of his arms.

Once one arm is free, he caresses it with his other hand, softly moaning.

He does the same to the other arm and the shirt slips silently to the ground beneath him.

"M- Magnus, what are you doing?" I say, my voice suddenly sounding a bit shriller than usual.

He languidly raises a hand to his mouth and forms the universal sound for shut up before flicking his tongue out to touch his pointer finger, eyes rolling back into his head.

At this point, I'm not even sure if I'm capable of speech. Magnus still somehow manages to appear graceful even though he's intoxicated.

He rubs his hand down the front of his silver tank top, swaying his hips, before slowly sauntering over to the sound system, picking a CD and playing it.

I recognize the song. It's Darling Nikki by Prince.

I like Prince, honestly but, this song has always made me a little bit uncomfortable. And what Magnus is doing with his body to the music…

Magnus' hips are moving more quickly, picking up pace with the music and he wrenches his shirt of, rolling his head back and running his fingers sensuously through his hair, moaning louder.

He makes wild thrusts in the air, in time with the beat of the music, caressing his glittery golden skin as he does. His belly button ring flips around with his movements and I find that I honestly can't look away.

And, I'm incredibly, uh, aroused.

As Prince starts screaming something about the Nikki person, Magnus' hands fly down to the top of his waistband, teasing his own skin for my benefit.

Or, I guess, my torture.

He slowly pops the button open on his bright red leather pants and pulls the zipper down slowly, licking his lips and staring intently at me.

When he finally opens the top of them, he starts to pull them down, only to quickly bring them back up.

Then, he suddenly swishes around and grabs his ass, twisting his hips in an overwhelmingly sexy way.

He finally pulls the pants off completely and, given that he goes commando, he's left completely bare except for his jewelry.

He takes his earrings off and throws them somewhere before slowly taking off each of his multiple bracelets and kissing them each in turn before throwing them to me.

"Magnus." I moan pathetically, thoroughly turned on and in more than a little discomfort.

"Yes, _sweetness_?" He nearly growls the term of endearment and my breathing picks up a bit.

Magnus crawls slowly up the bed from the foot, grinning at me.

"You like that, Angel Boy?" He asks in a huskier voice than usual.

I nod at him, my face feeling as if it's on fire.

"More than you like cotton candy?" He asks and that's when I realize that not only is he unbearably hot but still drunk. Damnit.

"Magnus, you-" But, I stop because something's changed.

Magnus' breathing has evened out more and he's suddenly heavier against my chest. I pull his face up towards me gently and I can see that he's fallen asleep.

Despite my discomfort, I chuckle quietly to myself.

He's gonna need a lot of rest to get over this, that's for sure.

I wake up to hear excessive groaning the next morning and lift my head to find Magnus with his face buried in the sheets and pillows.

"Magus?" I say groggily, at which point he looks up, squinting against the faint light streaming through the floor length windows.

"Sorry I woke you." He manages to croak out before slamming his face back into the pillows.

I wipe face with my hand, trying to clear my head and sit up, softly patting Magnus on the back.

"It's fine. You're the one that really needs rest." As soon as I say this, I hear an obnoxiously loud shriek on the other side of the apartment.

For a second, I'm thoroughly confused until I remember Lysander. "Hey, I'm gonna go check on him and then you'll have my undivided attention, okay?" I say and Magnus nods his head at me, which causes him to groan.

I walk over to Lysander's room to find him in a similar state to Magnus. "Do you want some medicine for that?" I call from the doorway.

"Yes please." Lysander's voice sounds less like a croak compared to Magnus so, I'm gonna guess that Magnus is more hung over.

I walk to the kitchen and first, I grab two glasses of water and start making green tea.

It doesn't take long to make so, in the meantime, I go back to Magnus' bedroom and into the restroom to find a bottle of Advil.

I take one out and lay it on Magnus' dresser for when I come back before taking another and going back to the kitchen.

Lysander is sitting up in his room so I place the two glasses and the pill on the bedside table next to him.

"Okay, you hardly drank anything at all last night. How do you know what works best for a hangover?" He asks, the gratitude clear in his voice.

"I've been dealing with drunk younger siblings for years. You learn some things." Lysander nods at me knowingly.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Magnus, then." I say, making a beeline for the kitchen before going back to the bedroom.

"Here you go." I say, handing Magnus the glass of water and the Advil.

"Thank you! You're amazing." Magnus gushes and I hand him the cup of green tea, which he sips appreciatively.

"Better?" I ask, smiling gently at him.

"Yeah. This stuff works better than any other hangover remedies." He says, staring into the cup.

"I told you! Green tea fixes everything." I say knowingly, sliding back into bed with him.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?" I ask hesitantly, afraid of his answer.

"Not much…" He admits, wincing a bit.

"Hm." I respond and that seems to have piqued Magnus' interest.

"What?" He asks apprehensively.

"You completely forgot who I was for a while." I say, smiling at the memory and shaking my head.

This has his full attention. "Nuh uh!" He says, disbelievingly.

"Oh, yeah you did. I went to get you some water and I came back and next thing I know, you're telling me about how Alec's gonna kill me for flirting with you." I start, before telling him the rest of the story.

"Huh. That's odd… Well, at least you know I'm faithful." Magnus says brightly.

"And you told me to call you GlitterBoy?" I say, feeling a slight blush come on at the memory.

"Oh, that had nothing to do with me being drunk. I completely intend to make you call me that, even against your will." He responds decidedly.

"Okay…" I say, trying to figure out if I should tell him the rest or not. "Then, you started playing that song by Prince… The one that always makes me uncomfortable." I say, looking down and feeling my face heat up even more.

"What do-" Magnus says, before stopping and a knowing expression takes over his face. "I didn't!" He says, but he looks highly amused by it and not shameful at all.

"You did." I mutter, not meeting his gaze.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Tattered Sweaters." He says, pulling my chin up so that I have to look into his eyes. Angel, I'd really hoped that he'd forgotten about that.

"Come here, Alexander." He says, holding his arms out and moving closer to me.

He's now sitting in my lap, much like he did last night and I can feel myself blushing even more, if that's even possible.

He takes my arms and wraps them tighter around him and he purrs lightly, grinning against my neck.

"I knew you had it in you." He says all of a sudden.

"What?" I say, running my fingers lightly through his thick, silky hair.

"The ability to hold me like a sexy ice cream cone, that's what." He says and I can't suppress my groan at all as Magnus starts laughing uncontrollably before pulling me in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to be honest. I struggled with this chapter and I haven't the slightest idea why. It was just really hard for me to focus and make it even remotely entertaining. I hope you guys liked it, though. Oh, and sorry for any strange typos or mistakes. <strong>

**I'm not really sure what other situations to put Magnus and Alec in so, if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know.**

**Also, to any of you guys reading my other story "Under His Silver Countenance" I haven't given up on it but, I'm gonna focus on this and "Through the Storm" for right now since I'm getting a bigger response from these two. Don't worry though; I will update that one eventually.**

**Oh, and about the Prince song, I absolutely LOVE Prince, which is probably unusual for a high school student but, whatever. That song is seriously massively sexy but also very blunt and, uh, descriptive. So, I'm sorry if that offended anyone. But, the next choice would've been Closer by Nine Inch Nails and that one isn't any better. :D**

**Please review, you guys! We're seriously like 9 reviews away from 100! How insane is that? I wanna know what you guys are thinking…**

**-Alexis**


	17. Chapter 17: What's a Zumba?

**So, you guys have given me 102 frickin reviews and I'm determined to reward you because that is super amazingly cool and I'm beaming stupidly at my computer at this very instant just thinking about it. You guys make me so damn happy! Oh, and thanks for all of the alerts and faves as well. Also makes me very happy.**

**And, now how could I possibly reward you for being so awesome, you may ask. Well, for starters, I'm gonna try my damn hardest to make this a long chapter because you totally deserve it. If I fail by the end of this, I apologize but remember; it's the thought that really counts, right?**

**Ooh! That reminds me… you guys' reviews just keep growing in hilarity- I'm not even kidding. I'll address that later though. **

**Warning: Insanely long author's note below. **

**Oh, and I don't own the characters, of course or the Zumba workout thingy. I just put it all together for this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>What's a Zumba?

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec, Lysander

**POV: **Magnus'

* * *

><p>"There's no way Alec's going to agree with this." My brother, who's currently annoying me to no end, says.<p>

"And just why the hell not, Sander?" I huff, leaning against the countertop.

"Hm. Maybe because it's a completely stupid idea?" He asks, looking up from his magazine on the kitchen table.

"And just how is this a stupid idea? You don't even know Alec." I inquire impatiently even though I'm bent on trying anyway.

"Listen, Magnus." Lysander starts, holding his hand up in what I assume he's trying to convey is peace. _So_ not working. "I admit that I've only known your boyfriend for a few days but, he'd never agree to something like this. It's just not in his character." He says, shrugging at me like I'm hopeless. Which I'm not.

"Well, if it's in his character to love me, and I know it is, he will agree to my idea." I say with finality that Lysander completely disregards.

"You of all people should know that-" Just then, I hear the front door opening and the sound of Alec scraping his boots across the rug in front of the door.

This is my perfect chance to catch him completely off guard.

"Alexander!" I call, racing out of the kitchen and propelling myself into his arms. He gives me a surprised look right before I capture his lips with mine.

I almost immediately deepen the kiss, much to both of our delight and I ignore the sound of Lysander's very pointed coughing and opt to just continue kissing Alec.

Eventually, both of us are breathless but, unlike me, Alec's a bit stunned by my impulsiveness so, I drag him to the couch and start to run my fingers through his hair, which I know relaxes him.

He hasn't spoken this whole time, though. "Um, hi Magnus." Alec looks at me and his eyes are almost completely dilated. "Oh, hey Lysander." At the sight of my brother looking at us from the door to the kitchen, Alec starts to blush.

"Hello, Alec." He says pleasantly before turning to me. "I'll just leave you here to bother him then." He adds before sauntering to his room and as he does, I have the oddest sense that he's wearing my glitter. I'll just have to address that later.

"So, how was work, Alec?" I ask pleasantly and innocently.

"Oh, it was fine. We trained more than we actually killed any demons, though." He says off-handedly.

"That's good. I like my boyfriend unbroken." I say, even though I'm sure to Alec it was uneventful and boring. I like the idea of him not in any danger, though.

I start again. "So, Alec. What do you think of Zumba?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

"Uh, Magnus?" He asks and I nod at him to go on. "What's a Zumba?" He frowns in confusion.

"Zumba is a type of dance class." I explain to him.

"Oh, you're taking a dancing class?" He asks, clearly not getting my point here.

"I was thinking about it, yes." I say, turning to get a better view of his face.

"Oh. It sounds good, I guess. You _are_ really good at dancing, after all." Alec says, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"So are you." I say lightly and Alec blushes.

"I don't really think- That's not the type of dancing you do there, though, is it?" Alec gets that cute little line in the middle of his forehead.

I reach over to smooth it for him. "No, silly. It's not a grinding class." Hm. I wonder do they have those? That could be fun, too… "Besides, you can do other dances, too. I've seen you." I press and Alec looks at me disapprovingly.

"Magnus, if this is headed where I think it's headed…" He trails off, crossing his arms.

"And where do you think this is headed?" I ask in what I hope is an innocent looking way.

"Well, I_ think_ you're trying to get me to sign up for some dance class, which I refuse to do." He says, the finality evident in his voice.

"And just why not?" I'm appalled. He didn't even consider it!

"Because I don't want to be in a stupid room, full of sweaty people dancing all around me, and expecting me to dance! That sounds horrible." Alec's eyes narrow at me and I can tell that he isn't budging any time soon.

"It won't be horrible at all! It'll be fun." I persist brightly.

"Easy for you to say. You'd actually want to be there." Alec says, pressing his back further into the couch cushions.

"Not if you aren't there." I say dejectedly because, really, I wanted to go with Alec so we'd have something new to do.

"You could easily go without me." Alec points out. "And, you're great at meeting people so, you'd be far from alone." He adds optimistically, finally smiling.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend and boyfriends do things that they may not want to to make their partners happy." I say. "Like that time when I let you guys crash my cat's party to talk to you about Clary's sight." I point out, since it's the first thing that I can think of that I didn't want to do for Alec.

"Magnus. You weren't even my boyfriend then. That so does not count." Alec says, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I-" The only problem is that I can't find that many things that I didn't want to do for Alec. "Oh! I know. I didn't want to keep us a secret but, I did because I wanted you to be happy. And, that's way more drastic than going to a dance class with me." I point out. Now, _I'm_ the triumphant one.

"You aren't gonna let me say no, are you?" Alec asks in a resigned tone.

"Sweetheart, you can say no, really you can. Just know that you're breaking my eight hundred year old heart as you do." I decide to play the guilt card and even give him huge doe eyes as I blink at him slowly.

"You're manipulative." Alec says matter-of-factly.

"Is it working?" I ask hopingly.

"Maybe…" Alec crosses his arms stubbornly again.

I continue to blink slowly at him, watching as he peers into my eyes in a calculating manner.

"Now?" I ask, quietly, tilting my head to the right and poking my bottom lip out just a bit.

I can practically hear Alexander's will break and he leans forward to pull my bottom lip with his teeth before kissing me sweetly.

"Alright, I'll go." Alec says, pulling away but, still holding me against him.

"Really?" I exclaim because for a while, I honestly thought it was a lost cause.

"Yeah. But, if I don't like the first class, promise that you won't make me go back." Alec says sternly.

"I promise." I respond instantly because, really, the whole point is to have fun and if he isn't, what's the point of returning?

I move over on the couch so that I'm sitting in Alec's lap and I wrap my arms around his neck loosely, grinning at him.

"So, when's this Zumba thing of yours start?" Alec asks and I chuckle to myself because I've been waiting for him to ask.

"Oh, in an hour or so." I feign nonchalance while Alec gives me a horrified expression.

"What? Tonight? Magnus, are you insane!" I can hear my brother laughing from the other room. "You didn't even give me any notice!" He huffs at me.

"I figured this was notice enough…" I trail off.

Alec takes a deep breath before turning to look at me. "Fine. What am I supposed to wear to this thing?" He asks.

"Oh, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt should be fine." _For you_, I internally add. There's no way that I'm wearing that.

"Alright. I'll change in a little bit." He relaxes back against the cushions and I give him a quick, yet appreciative kiss before heading to my bedroom.

This time, I don't have to think too hard about what I'm wearing because I've been planning this for about a week.

I figure I'll wear my sparkly purple muscle shirt with my silver tights (I've been waiting for _years_ to find a reason to wear those.), along with a pair of blue athletic shorts with black leg warmers.

I'm positive that Alec's gonna love this outfit, no questions asked.

My hair and makeup actually match fairly well so, I just add my sparkly green headband to pull everything together before returning to the living room.

I hop into a chair so that Alec'll get a better view of my outfit, dangling my legs across one of the arms of the chair.

"Magnus. What the hell?" Alec stares at me disbelievingly.

"What? You don't like it?" I frown at him. I was sure that he would.

"No, no. That isn't it. Just, don't you think it's a little bright?" He asks, raising both eyebrows since he can't raise one like me.

"No. I actually toned everything down quite a bit, thank you very much. You should probably go change." I suggest, turning the TV back on without glancing at him because, really. I like this outfit.

Lysander saunters out of the guest room a little while later and sits on the arm of my chair.

"Huh. You actually convinced him to go?" Lysander says, skeptically.

"Yup. I told you. He can't say no to this." I gesture to myself and my brother laughs.

"Maybe that's because when you dress like that, you're a walking, talking roofie?" He says and I laugh with him.

"Well, I prefer the term sparkly aphrodisiac but, since you lack class and sexiness yourself, I'll let it pass." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"If your thing's starting soon, we should probably get going." Alec emerges from the bedroom, wearing a plain black t-shirt with a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Aw, you look so cute!" I gush because I'm not used to seeing him wearing anything besides jeans and pajama bottoms.

Really?" He asks, tugging at his shirt. I stand to knock his hand out of the way. I like the way the shirt clings to his muscles. It's sexy.

I turn to my brother. "Don't kill my apartment." I say with a glare.

"How am I going to kill something that isn't alive to begin with? Besides, I think I'm gonna go with you guys." He looks at Alec before snapping his fingers to change into more appropriate clothes.

"Yeah, I definitely gotta see this." He's wearing a black v-neck with black sweats similar to Alec's except his are covered in so much glitter that I'm a little impressed.

"Okay, come on then. Alec's right. We're gonna be late at this rate." It doesn't take us long to reach the dance studio and the instructor greets us at the door.

She's a nice looking, Hispanic woman with gorgeous hair that trails down her back. I know her from a few parties. She's one hell of a dancer.

For a second, I wonder what would I look like with curly hair but, once I actually visualize it, I shudder and Alec looks at me with concern.

I grin at him before squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Hello, Magnus! How are you?" She says, smiling at us warmly, before turning to address Alec and Lysander.

"Hi! I'm Gloria and I'll be your Zumba instructor today!" She says pleasantly. "I'm glad you guys are here. We have a shortage of guys." She says quietly before turning to disappear into one of the rooms.

Alec gives me a panicked look. "A shortage of guys? What's that supposed to mean?" He asks with a frown.

"Nothing, I'm sure." I say, sharing a look and mischievous look with my brother before dragging Alec inside the room.

I see what Gloria was talking about. The room is full of women except for a small group of snickering boys around our age. Or, for me and Lysander, around the age that we look.

They're obviously only there to check people out.

There are also two older looking Asian men. One of them is in the back corner and seems to be bouncing for no reason. The other keeps pushing his chest back and forth with his arms raised and moving in a circle.

Almost everyone in the class turns to stare at us and I wave at them. I'm automatically ecstatic that everyone is wearing outlandishly bright clothing so Alec and Lysander stick out like a sore thumb.

My glitter is still thankfully noticeable, though.

"Isn't this a gorgeous bunch?" My brother says, studying everyone in the room and probably picking out a few that he's gonna try to hit on later.

Regardless of his intentions, there's a collective giggle from the group and a lot of them check us each out in turn, which I don't really mind.

Alec, on the other hand, is practically twitching to leave the place.

There's a stage at the front of the room with a huge sound system in one corner.

Gloria leaps up onto the stage and reaches down to grab a headset before speaking.

"Alright, everyone! How are you guys?" She asks and she's answered with multiple random answers. "Good, good. Let's get started, then!" She starts the music before returning to the middle of the stage and clapping in time with the music before side stepping, which is easy enough.

I, along with the rest of the class, follow her lead while Alec peers up at her in a confused manner before stiffly moving back and forth without clapping.

Almost immediately the music picks up and vocals are added as we do a fast paced version of the cha-cha before shimmying around in a wide circle.

Everything seems to be going perfectly fine until I hear a loud thud and turn to see that Lysander and Alec have collided and are now both on the floor.

I try really hard to give them a sympathetic look but, it doesn't last long because I accidentally start laughing hysterically at them instead, causing the rest of the class to turn to see what happened while Lysander screams "Shut the hell up, Maggie!" Before standing abruptly and trying to frown at me but, ending up laughing as well.

A short, pixie like girl with caramel skin rushes to Alec's side and helps him up. "Are you okay?" She asks, with what can only be called fake concern.

Seriously, she just wants in his pants. I can tell. She's batting her big, brown, reindeer eyes at him!

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Alec says, pulling his arm away from her.

"That's good. Hey, do you want to get coffee sometime?" She asks, tilting her head as if she's completely forgotten that we're supposed to be dancing, not picking up cute blue eyed Shadowhunters. Cute blue eyed Shadowhunters that are _mine_, at that.

I think about intervening but, quickly decide against it and continue to dance since Gloria hasn't stopped at all. I give her a bitch glare before starting to dance again, though.

I hear Alec clear his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry but, I'm actually going out with someone." Alec says quietly.

"Oh? Is she here?" The annoying girl asks. Jeez, why won't she just give up already?

"Actually, he's my boyfriend." Alec says and the girl turns to look at me just as I start to gyrate my hips in time with the music and I decide to add a little to it by running my fingers through my hair methodically at the same time.

I turn around just in time to see Alec studying me with a blush creeping across his face for an entirely different reason, the girl completely forgotten.

"Oh, okay then. I should probably start back up." She says, before scurrying off to her place again.

"Alec? Do you want help with the steps?" I ask innocently and I can see Lysander giving me a thumbs up from above Alec's head.

"Uh, yeah. I think that'd be helpful." Alec looks at me through his eyelashes with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I move silently behind him and place my hands at his waist, pressing to make him get the steps right and moving him in the right direction.

I'm kinda surprised that he's okay with this much PDA. I mean, yes, we're very, ah, touchy when we go out but, usually, during the day, he likes to keep it to a few hugs and holding hands.

I'm not going to remind him of his prior inhibitions though…

After a while, I step back from him because he's completely comfortable with the dancing now and we continue for a few moments but, I can't help getting distracted and a little off on the dancing because now that Alec's more confident about it, he looks extremely seductive and sexy to no end.

Suddenly, once another song ends, Gloria starts speaking again. "Anyone wanna come up here and show us what you got?" She asks and a few people raise their hand but, she volunteers me and Alec instead.

"Now, this is purely free style because this is our break, okay? If you can do what they're doing or what I'm doing, fine. But, you don't have to." She says before turning on an even more upbeat song, if that's possible.

I pull Alec's arm up the steps to the stage and he actually doesn't seem nervous at all. I love when Alec's so confident like this. Usually he's only this confident when he's Shadowhunting.

I watch Alec does for a while before joining in. I've seen him do this before at clubs sometimes and it probably looks choreographed.

I can see a few people trying to keep up and Lysander's just shamelessly grinding the air and flipping his hair all around. I give him credit, though, because he's caught the attention of quite a few people, even Gloria.

The rest of the class goes by quickly and everyone's all sweaty and tired but, Alec's grinning nonetheless. I'm so proud of him for dancing in front of everyone like that!

"What?" I say breathlessly, pulling him and Lysander through the exit.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." He shrugs, still smiling.

"I told you it'd be fun!" I exclaim as I nudge his shoulder.

"That was _extremely_ fun. I got Gloria's number, too." My brother adds, waving a green piece of paper around and rolling the r.

"We don't have to go back, if you don't want to, though." I direct at Alec.

"You boys were really good!" I turn around just in time to see one of the older men smiling at us.

"Why, thank you! Your Beyonce-esque dances were phenomenal." I say and I mean it. If he had more hair, he could probably be one of her back up dancers.

"Thank you! I've been trying to get those right for years." He says before leaving.

Alec looks at me. "Actually, I think I'd like to go back."

"Really?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah. I mean, it's kind of athletic and it's a workout, which I like and it's dancing, which you like so, I guess it's pretty perfect." Alec says reasonably.

"You're pretty perfect." I say and just then, my brilliant brother decides to pretend to gag and clutches at his throat dramatically.

I ignore that and lean in to press my lips to Alec's and he immediately pulls my hair, making groan in his mouth but, we stop because it's rather difficult walking through downtown Brooklyn while your blindly kissing someone.

"Bleh. You two are nauseating." He shakes his head at us disapprovingly but, not before smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter isn't very funny but, it's based off of an actual experience of mine. I let my friend drag me to a Zumba class and I was so awkward. I was all legs and insane giggling and the only part I could get is where you shake your butt all around but, this creepy group of guys was just staring at us the whole time and one of them even asked me out, which was gross. I mean, really. They just stood there to check girls out. They didn't even try to dance. Sadly, Garrett refused to go because he's bad at choreographed dancing, which I should be good at since I do show choir stuff but sadly, I've never been able to master the Zumba class.<strong>

**And, I don't know when I'll be able to update next because my grandma is currently in the hospital and while my parents are usually there, she wants to see me so, I don't know when I'll have time to write. Plus, hospitals make me even more awkward than usual and they bother me. She should be out by the end of the week though, hopefully.**

**Well, I hope you guys will review because I really, really love reading them! It may sound kinda creeperish but, I feel like I can get to know you guys better through your reviews and you guys are hilarious. Have a great day, guys! **

**-Alexis**


	18. Chapter 18: Truth or Dare or Disaster?

**Hey, guys! I've really missed writing for this story A LOT. It's been 12 days! Just keep in mind while reading that I wrote this today. Honestly, I'm sitting here, planning on doing this all in one sitting and if it isn't up to par with the rest of it, I'll eventually make it up to you guys, okay?**

**Oh, and in my other Malec, someone pointed out that I had a few typos here and there in my update yesterday, nothing too noticeable but, still. If you see anything in particular, feel free to let me know and I'll try my best to change it because I am extremely spacey right now.**

**And, I'm at 110 reviews now, I think? Anyway, you guys are extremely awesome, as usual!**

**Alright, here goes! (Sorry for the long ass author's note, later too :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Truth or Dare or Disaster (I know this has been done but, maybe I can make it a little original? Zoei11, a reviewer gave me the idea and I liked it.)

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Chairman Meow

**POV: **Alec's

**Oh, and Lysander's on a date during this so, he couldn't join in on the shenanigans. ;D**

* * *

><p>"I don't see the point in this. Isn't this a game for Mundie children?" I ask in exasperation.<p>

"Well, seeing as how the Daylighter's the closest thing to a Mundie here, I'd say no." Is Magnus' response as he gives everyone a rather creepy grin with a strange glint in his eyes.

Since none of us are busy today and Maryse is allowing us to take a day off from training, we all decided to hang out and since the Institute was out of the question for numerous reasons, that left Magnus' apartment.

I'm sitting beside Magnus on his now-blue sofa with his head resting against my lap while Clary and Jace are occupying the other sofa.

Across the room, Isabelle is sitting in a recliner with Simon, strangely enough, sitting on her lap. I don't quite understand those two but, he's the best that Izzy's brought home so far so, I'm not complaining.

And, Maia, of course, is glaring up at them intensely from her position on the floor, playing with a rather annoyed Chairman Meow.

"There's nothing wrong with being normal!" Simon replies to Magnus who shoots him a look of utter disbelief. "Just because you think bathing in glitter is fulfilling, doesn't mean it is." He continues.

I decide to cut in before Magnus replies. "Okay, so are we playing the stupid game or not?" I inquire and everyone seems to want to, much to my disappointment.

Nothing good can come of this. Mark my words.

"Alright, everyone on the floor. NOW." Magnus announces, proceeding to leap onto it himself, dragging me down with him.

"So, who goes first Maggie-kins?" Jace asks in a too sweet voice as he settles onto the orange, fuzzy rug.

"Well, Jacie-kins, since you seem _so_ eager, how about you?" Magnus replies haughtily, causing me to roll my eyes at both of them, while Jace nods. "Truth or dare? Magnus asks.

"Dare, of course." Jace says instantly.

"Okay. I dare you to… give Maia a foot massage." Magnus says simply, much to everyone's confusion.

"Okay." Jace shrugs, crossing the room to Maia.

"Wait. What's so bad about Maia's feet?" I ask, my nose scrunching in confusion, as Magnus smirks.

"Yeah, are you trying to say something?" Maia's tone is harsher than usual.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Magnus says in his mischievous tone that almost always means something bad is about to happen. "Massage Maia's feet." He reiterates. "With your mouth." He can barely get it out before starting to laugh hysterically and I have to join in because not only is his laugh highly contagious but, Jace's face is absolutely priceless and for the first time since that first year at the Institute, he's left speechless.

Maia is the one to speak first. "Y-You can't expect us to do that." She says incredulously, shaking her head at him.

"Maia, dear, I'm not asking anything of you. Just sit there and look pretty. Jace has to do all of the work." Magnus says reasonably, still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Come on, give me another dare. This is hardly fair to Clary. Imagine having to watch Alec with someone else's feet in his mouth." Jace says.

"Nuh uh. You know the rules. You can't change a dare or a truth no matter what." Magnus wags his finger at him.

"I knew 800 years would leave someone insane." Simon says quietly, eyeing Magnus suspiciously.

"He is not insane!" I can't help replying. "You are, after all, the guy that claims that every time someone tries to touch him, they turn into salt." I add, glaring at him.

"Hey! You know that's true but, not if they touch me. If they hurt me! And it's not my fault if your boyfriend isn't right in the head." He replies.

"I'll have you know that I am the exact opposite of insane! The only thing insane about me is how I'm the life of every party I attend." Magnus says loudly before turning to me.

"And, I think you'd say that I'm insanely good at a few other things, am I right?" Magnus lowers his voice so only I can hear before shifting to sit in my lap, discreetly rubbing his ass against the front of my pants.

I shudder at the contact, my face automatically heating up as Jace and Maia give each other a tortured look that would normally seem humorous but, I have other things on my mind so, I just continue to watch without doing much else other than smiling weakly and blushing profusely.

Magnus, on the other hand seems unaffected but, I can see that his brashness has affected him too because he seems to be more spacey now.

Jace quickly touches his lips to Maia's feet, thankfully avoiding the use of his tongue and while it isn't a massage, Magnus agrees that he's been tortured enough and probably, too much.

"Maia, you're cool but that is the single most disgusting thing I've ever had to do. No offense." Jace frowns as he makes his way back over to Clary, who keeps giggling instead of seeming bothered by it, like everyone else.

I think she likes torturing Jace for some reason… Whatever. It's his problem, not mine.

"Ditto." Maia starts wiping her feet off on the floor, a similar frown on her face. "No offense." She sneers and everyone can tell that she doesn't really return _that_ sentiment. She's always had something against Jace but, from what I can tell, exactly what remains to be less than clear.

"Alright." Jace rubs his palms together conspiratorially, ignoring Maia. "Izzy. Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth. I have nothing to hide." She responds, which I automatically know isn't the truth at all.

"Okay, is it true that you secretly want to get with Clary?" Jace asks and I laugh at his absurdity.

"Okay, just because you're attracted to her, doesn't mean everyone else is, pig." Isabelle responds, rolling her eyes before turning to Clary.

"Alright, Clary, truth or dare?" Izzy asked, turning to her.

"Umm. I guess I'll take… Dare?" Clary words it as if it were a question.

"Great! I dare you… to kiss Maia." She says triumphantly.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Maia exclaims, another look of disgust automatically filling her face.

"Just to even it out for them." Isabelle laughs loudly, nodding at Jace and Cary. "I didn't even say make out. Just one kiss." She said, obviously enjoying torturing Maia.

"Okay, then…" And, with that, Clary leans in, kissing Maia softly but, surprisingly, it isn't' just a little peck. Admittedly, it's very little more but, still, it _is_ more than that, which should have Jace a little worried.

That is, until I see Clary wink at Jace as she saunters back over to him.

Jace isn't worried at all, from the looks of things. "Maia, I take back what I said earlier because that is one of the hottest things I have ever seen." Jace grins stupidly up at Clary as she makes her way back to her seat before kicking him swiftly in his shin, causing him to grimace in pain.

"Oh, yeah? Would it be hot if she were attracted to girls as much as she is to guys?" Magnus asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh, duh. I think I just said that it's highly arousing, did I not?" Jace responds, rubbing his leg.

"Darling, why must your brother be such an imbecile?" Magnus asks me, smiling despite himself.

"Hey, he isn't my biological brother so, I don't know." I shrug, earning a glare from Jace and laughter from everyone else.

I decide that this really isn't so bad after all. That is, until Clary turns to Magnus with a weird blush on her face that isn't from that kiss.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" She offers a little smile.

"Oh, how about dare?" Magnus says lazily, leaning into me.

"Okay. I dare you... to-makeout-with-alec-right-now!" She screeches quickly but, none of us can understand her at all and her face is honestly starting to perfectly match her hair and, that's coming from me.

"Sorry but, you're gonna have to repeat that so that more than the neighborhood dogs can hear you." Magnus says fondly but, I shove him a little nonetheless.

"I- I said that I dare you to make out with Alec." Clary says more clearly, a look of determination planted on her face.

It takes a moment for her words to process in my brain. "W-what?" I splutter. "Here? You can't honestly expect-" But, my words are quickly cut off as Magnus leaps at me, grinning devilishly.

His lips are hot against mine and even though I really don't want to, I start to push against his chest because I don't want an audience.

That train of thought immediately flies out of the proverbial window, though as I feel Magnus' soft, pliable tongue slip effortlessly into my mouth and without even being aware of it, I start to return the kiss with as much, if not more, fervor.

Magnus groans against me as I pull a lock of his hair with my fingers, knowing how much he absolutely loves that.

It was a little awkward finding that out because I didn't really get how that could be enjoyable at all but, Magnus was eager to explain and I also learned that he likes it when I, uh take charge every now and then- Kissing and otherwise. That's mostly because I was so hesitant in the beginning.

Magnus suddenly leans heavily against me, causing me to fall flat against the floor since it was difficult sitting up as soon as Magnus started kissing me and suddenly, there a quiet applause and a few suspiciously high-pitched squeals from around the room.

I start to push against Magnus' chest again but, not with nearly as much force as the last time, that's for sure. I opt to change our position instead, as I once again forget the others in the room and hover above Magnus instead.

I end up just letting my hand rest in his hair as I push against his tongue to give me entrance into his own mouth, which he eventually concedes, humming against my lips before we both need to come up for air.

"Oh. My. Angel." Izzy says and I hesitantly sit up, feeling my face go extremely red from the combination of exertion and utter embarrassment.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Clary says, all embarrassment now absent from her face as Jace gives her a shocked frown.

"What? What about that time when we finished training early and we were already practically naked from how hot we got from sparring and I carried you up to the office upstairs and I sexily swooped everything off of the desk and-" Clary gives him a frown of disapproval.

"Jace!" She exclaims, quickly delivering a punch that's sure to leave a bruise on his arm.

Maybe I didn't like Clary in the beginning for obvious reasons but, I've quickly grown to view her as a friend and I'm thoroughly proud of how strong she's become since she's started training.

However, I'm avoiding looking anyone in the eye right now because I really didn't mean to do that at all. Magnus, on the other hand, seems to be doing quite the opposite.

I asked him about that once and he said something like he wants the world to know that "This man-candy is mine and can only serve as their eye-candy to an extent. I'm not greedy, you know."

"You girls enjoy that?" Magnus asks cockily and, surprisingly, he's answered with a chorus of _yeah_s.

I look up at this and, sure enough, every girl in the room is beaming and fidgeting in their seat, even Isabelle.

"Okay, I know it should be gross because you're my brother and all but, come on. It's Magnus and he's obviously hot. And, you're not ugly by any means, given that we're nearly identical." I guess that's supposed to be Izzy's justification.

"Well, that was every bit as sexy as I'd thought it would be. More, even." Clary nods approvingly.

"I honestly didn't think Alec would have it in him to take control like that, either." Maia muses, much to my dismay.

"Dude, that was pretty graphic for someone who's supposed to be so shy. It's always the shy ones, isn't it? I bet you're actually the perv in the relationship, aren't you?" My brother's laughing his head off.

"I am not!" I can't believe he just said that! The nerve of him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Alexander? You think I'm a pervert? I thought you liked the way that I had a collection of various ropes and handcuffs and whips-" At that, he winks at my sister and I quickly clasp my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, will you?" I say to him, not releasing him until he nods his consent to cooperate with me.

Once I do though, he continues his rant. "Half of the kinky stuff we do is for _you_, not me. You're the one with the difficult fetishes, you know…" He trails off, giving me a pointed look and only furthering my humiliation.

"Tell me something, you two." Isabelle says suddenly.

"What is it?" Magnus asks, shifting his gaze to her and I'm thankful for the distraction.

"Which one of you tops? I'm usually good at seeing these things but, I honestly can't tell. I mean, sure a guy may top with one guy but bottom with another but, even then, I can get a feel for what goes down. You two are the exception." Izzy ponders aloud.

Clary decides to join in. "My thoughts, exactly. I thought I'd be able to tell from the kiss but, nothing. They traded off." She shakes her head.

"I get what you're saying." Maia decides to add on. "I mean, Alec's a Shadowhunter, which means he's used to taking charge and running things, right? That basically equals top. But, Magnus just screams top, being the high warlock and all. And, I mean, look at him." All of the girls are giving us a confused expression and I have no intention of answering their absurd question.

"Lightwoods always top, gay or otherwise, biological, or not. It's just what we do." Jace says arrogantly, Izzy nodding her agreement as Simon's face pales.

"Silly Nephilim. You should've been able to gather from the kiss-" I try to quickly come up with some way to distract Magnus from answering.

I quickly latch my lips onto his, earning a gasp of surprise before I quickly pull away, hoping that'll slow his train of thought.

No such luck. "As I was saying before I was so sexily interrupted," Magnus stops a moment to purr at me, one eyebrow quirked. "We just take turns." He shrugs, as if it's obvious.

"What do you mean?" Simon frowns at him.

"I mean sometimes I top, sometimes I bottom… Sometimes, I top from the bottom, bottom from the top. It really isn't that great of a mystery if you ask me." Magnus thankfully finishes, even though I'm thoroughly mortified that he answered at all.

"Huh. That's less exciting, really." Clary says, frowning at us. "Then again…" She trails off.

"Clary, you honestly need to lay off of the yaoi crap for a while." Simon says disapprovingly.

"Oh, and you're gonna lay off of the yuri?" Clary shoots back and I have no idea what they're even talking about and I don't think I do. "You can't pretend you didn't like seeing me kiss Maia, best friend or not." Clary challenges.

"It wasn't bad, that's for sure." Simon mutters as Isabelle slaps his face.

"You guys have serious psychological problems." I blurt out, much to everyone's confusion.

Magnus giggles. "You're so cute!" He lightly kisses my cheek, nudging my shoulder with his and instead of finding it adorable, as I normally would, I just find myself being highly annoyed,.

"You're into that kinda stuff, Simon? Why didn't you tell me?" Isabelle asks, much to my horror.

"I don't know… I didn't think it was important." Simon manages, looking as uncomfortable as I feel.

"Well, since I'm into a little guy on guy and you're into a little girl on girl… I bet we could work something out." She says lightly, quickly kissing him.

"Isabelle!" I say, shocked.

"What? You can't honestly say anything. Your boyfriend's bi, for crying out loud." She responds.

"She's got a point, Alexander." Magnus says.

"You know what? We haven't even been playing the stupid game and you know what else? I'm done!" I announce, standing up quickly. I huff, stomping off to Magnus' room as I hear everyone standing to leave.

I lie on the side of the bed that I usually occupy whenever I'm over, arms stiffly crossed against my chest.

When the noise in the living room dies down, Magnus slowly and carefully opens the bedroom door, softly padding across the floor and snapping his fingers to make his clothes appear in a corner while his green silk pajama bottoms appear on his torso, low cut and exposing a softly indented v that trails down his lower stomach.

For a while, I just stare at his torso, which is a softly chiseled expanse of golden, sparkly skin.

I decide to turn around, arms still crossed but, no longer facing him because quite frankly, his current attire is rather distracting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand." Magnus says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Really? Then why did you kiss me like that in front of everyone? That's when everything went downhill." I point out moodily.

"Alexander. I don't know if you just haven't been listening or if you honestly just don't take me seriously when I tell you this. In my head, I'm completely aware of what's wrong and what's right. It _is_ a simple concept after all, especially after 800 years." He sighs before continuing.

"But, I kinda drown out those little warnings in my head, entirely by accident, I assure you, whenever I'm around you. Simply put, you're irresistible Alec, in all honesty. Every time I'm near you, I have to use all and any will I have not to just take you right there. I wasn't going to kiss you like that in front of all of them but, it _is_ the rules and they've seen us kiss before, I'm sure. I didn't think it'd bother you so much." Magnus lowers his voice.

"It didn't bother me, you know that." I respond quietly, rolling my eyes, even though he can't see them. I do uncross my arms though. "It was just embarrassing. I don't want my brother and sister looking at me like that." I point out.

"Really? Cause you've seen them like that multiple times and doing far worse, need I remind you?" Magnus laughs a little.

"Well, I certainly hope they never see _that_." I turn around to face him, grinning.

"Oh? And just how do you know they haven't hm?" Magnus raises an eyebrow playfully.

"You wouldn't dare." I respond confidently, sitting up and crossing my arms, glaring at him and trying not to laugh.

"Wouldn't I, though?" Magnus retorts with a smirk.

"Not if you don't want me to withhold from you…" I respond pointedly, arching an eyebrow of my own.

"You wouldn't!" Magnus gasps dramatically.

"Wouldn't I, though?" I ask, reiterating what he said earlier.

"Not if you don't want to deprive yourself from this." Magnus gestures to himself before sliding his hand down his own chest.

That's when I kinda leap on him, his back firmly pressed against the mound of pillows beneath us.

He's right. I wouldn't really want to deprive myself, now that I think of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it drags on too much but, I'm terribly tired right now so I'm gonna update this, go to sleep and maybe fix it later. And, yeah they're probably OOC. All I can manage right now is an 'oops'. Sorry but, yeah.<strong>

**So, as you guys probably know, my grandmother has been in the hospital for about two weeks now and things aren't looking so good so, if I have another long hiatus, you'll know why. I'll keep the rest of it to myself cause I don't feel like being a downer right now. :D**

**If you guys are interested in the meantime, my AU fic about Magnus and Alec is up and I'm up to about ten chapters now. As I think I discussed with you guys before, they're in college and Magnus is still a warlock, Alec is still a Shadowhunter, etc. Those of you that have started reading it have told me that you liked it so, maybe the rest of you guys will, too? Who knows.**

**If you're reading Under His Silver Countenance, however, that should be the next one that I update and I'm sorry for the wait but, while hundreds are reading this and Through the Storm with each chapter, only a couple dozen of you are reading it. The first chapter alone on this has 800 while the first on UHSC only has about 60. I'm still writing it but, it **_**is**_** third in line right now.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think and please be nice because I just sat here for a few hours in one sitting, as I told you I'd attempt and I probably need to change my contacts from looking at this screen so long. Haha. Oh, and Garrett wanted me to thank all of you guys for him that have been saying cool stuff about him. I think Bee (bring bee a lollipop) called him a ninja, which he's been insisting that he is for quite some time now. Haha. I guess you just made it official.**

**Now…Review! *And not just Bee... ALL of you ^^***

**-Alexis**


	19. Chapter 19: Ever Since We Met

**Okay, I'm finally back! I know a few of you have been pm'ing just to make sure that I'm okay since I wasn't able to update and, for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart because that meant a lot to me.**

**I'm kinda bummed right now for a variety of reasons that I don't really feel like getting into right now. **

**I'm not completely bummed, though because while I was unable to find the time (or patience) to sit down and write a decent chapter for any of my stories, I was able to get into my studio and practice, practice, practice for my auditions. I also got a brand new studio mic! While you guys probably don't care, it excites me so, I'm telling you anyway. ;p Oh, and my next original (something you guys still probably don't care about) is totally planned out in my head. And, this time, it has nothing to do with faeries!**

**Well, here is the chapter, lovelies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Ever Since We Met

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec, Max, and a little bit of the others later on.

**POV: **Magnus'

* * *

><p><em><strong>2004 (Or, seven years ago :p)<strong>_

Although I won't admit it, I am in fact hiding out from my annoying clients.

I mean, sure, if they had a serious problem, I would willingly help them. Gladly, even. But, I've had one too many people come in today, asking me to remove a _splinter_ or make their hair longer.

Make your hair longer? Really? You have an appointment with one of the few warlocks in the area, and the _best_, at that and you waste said appointment on trying to change the chemical properties of your body in order to lengthen you hair? Have you ever heard of Rogaine? Or, you know, being normal? Seriously.

Some people are just incredibly inconsiderate, as if they don't understand that perhaps, I actually have a life outside of fixing their very small problems.

Suffice it to say, I'm irritable.

I only had one serious client today, which consisted of me making a tonic that temporarily cures severe sinus problems. See, things like that make me feel as if I'm actually doing something helpful. Pulling a splinter out of a werewolf's finger? Not so much.

I leave my office/in home theater and flop onto my white leather couch in the living room.

Chairman Meow, in turn, leaps onto my stomach in a flurry of white puffball-ness.

"Chairman, am I wasting my time? Maybe I could just go back to traveling the world like Lysander." I suggest, staring intently at him.

"Mew." Chairman seems to responds condescendingly.

"I know he's being a little selfish but, I'm not exactly the most selfless person myself. Where is it written that a warlock's job is automatically to help people with the mundane issues?" I ask, frowning at my extremely tiny cat. "I'd much rather have a job that consists of me filling my wardrobe to the brim, as well as other portions if my apartment." I inform him, stroking his little back and making him purr.

The stupid buzzer by the front door goes off and I growl in an annoyed fashion, pushing Chairman Meow off of my lap gently.

I press the stupid silver button before answering. "Please state your business and I may or may not help you." I say. "Actually, I probably won't, at least not today." I add, not wanting them to get their hopes up.

"Um…" A timid voice responds. "I, uh, my brother's sick and I don't know how to help him." The person says and I have a strong urge to roll my eyes. It sounds like some little boy.

"Have you tried some over the counter mundie medicine or something? If it works for me, I'm sure it'll help you." I turn to go back to my couch before I hear the speaker emit static.

"I already tried and he- he's just getting worse." The boy responds, sounding agitated.

"Come on up." I respond dejectedly, pressing the button to unlock the door and leaning against the door frame.

I look down to see a boy of about thirteen or so with pitch black hair and vivid blue eyes carrying what appears to be a mini version of himself.

I've never been a kid person, actually, to be completely honest, I've never liked kids at all but, these two are admittedly adorable. The only other kid I've ever found at all pleasant is little Clarissa.

"This is your brother?" I ask, opening the door more for them to enter the room. The boy just nods. "Haven't you parents ever told you not to talk to strangers, much less enter their home?" I ask, smiling down at him despite myself.

"Well, if my parents were home, I wouldn't have to. Anything happens, totally their fault." The boy says, sounding older than he seems as he deposits his sibling onto my couch. He appears to be asleep.

"You're Nephilim?" I ask, turning to close and lock the door.

"And you're a child of Lilith. I thought those were obvious facts but." He shrugs at me impatiently. Little smartass. I chuckle nonetheless, though.

If my childhood had been a little less horrifying, I may have been like that too. At any rate, I'm rather snarky _now_.

I walk over to them, stopping to brush the baby's hair from his round face. He feels feverish.

"Is it just a cold?" I ask him and he shakes his head again.

"I looked up his symptoms and they match with pneumonia." The boy responds grimly.

"If you checked the internet, that's probably not-" I start but he cuts me off.

"I didn't use the internet. We don't use it that much at the Institute. I used one of medical diagnosis books." He says with conviction.

"Alright, I believe you but, I'm gonna have to scan him to make sure, okay?" I feel the need to get his approval because small or not, he's a Shadowhunter and they're practically trained from birth to kill people. Specifically, Downworlders like myself.

"What's a scan?" He asks wearily, yet again.

"It's when I take my hand and run it the length of a client's body, without touching them of course, to find any internal problems. It doesn't hurt at all, trust me." Alec nods seriously.

I start at the small boys head, closing my eyes,

I nod at him before turning to enter my office and grabbing a few vials.

"This," I hold up a slender vial of blue liquid. "Will bring his temperature down and help with any chills he has." I explain before placing it on the coffee table.

"How does it work? What is it?" The boy asks wearily yet, demanding.

"My, you are a Lightwood, aren't you?" I mutter to myself, frowning slightly because the two that automatically come to mind are Gabriel and Gideon. Gabriel was actually tolerable as long as Will wasn't around. I could've stabbed that stupid Gideon, though.

"How- How do you know who I am?" The boy asks curiously, if not cautiously.

"You said you stayed at the Institute. If I remember correctly, that's currently in the hands of the Lightwoods, yes? I don't know you though as you haven't given your name." I respond.

"It's Alexander. Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He answers crisply. Ugh, he's even named after him. "You can call me Alec, though." His voice softens as he holds his hand out for me.

Ah, so I was correct.

Genetics are pretty strange at times because these two don't resemble their ancestors at all. Whereas they have thick, somewhat straight, black hair with deep blue eyes, the others had vivid green eyes and light brown hair.

I shake his hand, with a smirk. "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service." I smile kindly at him before turning back to the herbs and containers in my hands.

"I know that." Alexander, no Alec, blushes, drawing my attention.

"You know what?" I ask.

"Who you are." He looks down at his hands, his brother seemingly forgotten.

"Oh?" I prompt, trying not to laugh at his sudden embarrassment.

"Yeah. I saw you at the Institute once. I don't think you saw me." He says off-handedly before glancing up at me quickly. "Your hair's pretty." He whispers and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Well, thank you dear." Surprisingly, I actually mean it. "Now, you're gonna have to give this to him every time his temperature spikes, which it surely will. This," I hold up another vial, clear this time, will help his coughing." Just then, the little boy in question stirs in his sleep and after looking around, starts crying.

"Shh, shh. You're fine." I lightly run a hand through his dark hair, trying to calm him but, I don't really know anything about children.

I decide to pick him up, gently laying his head on my shoulder and he stops crying almost immediately, to my surprise.

"What did you do!" Alec looks outraged. "Did you just use magic on him?" He demands.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that?" I ask in confusion.

Alec sits back down, looking embarrassed again. "Sorry. I just thought- Well, he doesn't let anyone hold him but me." He admits but, I'm just as shocked as he is.

Usually, kids and I just don't mix. At all.

"Can I give him this for his fever now?" Alec asks, holding the blue vial up.

"Sure." I shrug as he moves behind me, giving the now-calm boy the liquid.

"What happens if he needs more? Do I have to come back?" Alexander asks.

"Nope. The vial has a spell on it so, when it's empty, it'll refill itself within the next couple of minutes, same goes for the other ones as well." I inform him and his eyes grow wider in awe.

"What's his name?" I ask him.

"Max." He responds, looking around awkwardly.

"I think he's falling asleep again." I say as I lower him onto the cushions of the couch again.

"Yeah, he's really sleepy lately." His big brother frowns at him in worry.

"Well, this should help him sleep if he can't Really, sleep will help him heal more than anything else." I tell him, giving him a purple vial as well. "He should be good as new in two days, at the most." Alec's eyes light up at the idea.

"I was worried you wouldn't be able to fix him." He confides quietly.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. He'll be fine, trust me. I am the High Warlock, after all." I wink at the boy and he starts fidgeting.

"How did you get that title?" He asks suddenly, staring up at me with extremely blue eyes.

"That's a pretty, um graphic story. Maybe when you're older." I reply and he does not look amused.

"You don't look that much older than me. You're just a teenager." Alec sneers at me.

"Actually, I'll have you know, I am almost 800 years old." I reply smugly.

"Wow. You guys really are immortal. Most Shadowhunters don't live to even be my parents age." It's creepy how he's been conditioned to not find that weird. It makes me shiver at least because his Lightwoods aren't that old at all.

"Oh? And how old are they?" I ask.

"Maryse is 36 and Robert is 35." He responds airily.

"That's awfully young. That doesn't bother you?" I prompt him.

"Not really. The important thing is that you fight for the Clave while you can, no matter how long you can. It's our job." It doesn't come off as arrogant as you'd think but, it kinda sounds like it's been drilled into his head.

"So, you've gone on hunts and all that before?" I find myself frowning at the idea because Nephilim seem to have no boundaries whatsoever.

"Yeah, I have. I haven't killed any demons yet, though." He blushes, as if he's a shamed of that fact.

"I'm sure you will in time, little one." I try to comfort him.

He looks at me, cerulean eyes seeming to swirl into many different shades all at once, before muttering something.

"Sorry but I didn't quite catch that." Which is saying something since my sense are considerable more potent than humans.

"I just said that I don't think your hair's pretty…" He says quietly, looking down.

"Oh? Well, I'm thoroughly offended if that was your goal." I pretend to be put off. As if I'm going to listen to a small child. Like he would know.

"I mean- You- You're pretty." He stutters, shaking his hair into his face. Am I seriously getting hit on by a middle school-age kid?

"So, I'm pretty but my hair is hideous? How does that even work?" I'm just messing with him now because it's pretty hilarious how flustered he is.

"No, I meant that when I said, uh, _that _what I really meant is that _you're_ pretty. I mean, your hair is too but, I wanted to say you." He rushes through his words. "Are pretty." He rambles on, making me chuckle.

He looks up with a hurt expression on his face.

"Dear, you are far too young for me. And, I'm not laughing at you, trust me." I try to assure him.

His nose scrunches in a way that I have to admit is cute- for a little killing monster. "Who isn't too young for you?" He asks pointedly and I have to admit, I'm a little floored. I mean, that's a great point but, he's too young for anyone.

"People above the age of, what are you? Ten?" I ask and he shoots me an offended glare.

"I am twelve!" He raises his voice.

"Tell you what. If in six years you're still in New York and you remember meeting my magnificent self, maybe we can talk." I concede.

"So, you don't think I'm weird for calling you pretty? Even though you're a guy?" The little boy asks carefully.

"Of course not. Pretty, handsome, beautiful, it's all the same and handsome's quite a bit outdated, don't you think?" I inform him.

"I was just checking. My other brother- he's adopted- says it's weird to call guys pretty. He only says that about girls." He frowns and I find myself wondering what exactly happens to a gay Shadowhunter?

Being bisexual for almost eight hundred years makes one very experienced in the preference of others. It saves quite a bit embarrassment, I'll tell you that, and this boy is, I'm almost _positive_, gay.

From what I've seen, the Clave is made up of homophobes and strictly heterosexual people.

"You're two different people and different people have different ideas. Neither is wrong. I call boys _and_ girls pretty." I tell him.

"You can do that?" He looks mystified.

"That you can but, only if you really feel that way. Isn't it time for you to go home and eat or something? Won't your mother be worried?" I ask, standing up to stretch. I'm sure his parents won't be happy that I probably just told him that it's okay to go against their extremely outdated and prejudiced views.

Alec stands as well. "No. We order take out or pizza a lot and even if she _were_ home, she wouldn't be cooking." The boy informs me before lifting his brother.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, darling." I walk over to the door, holding it open for them.

"Wait, don't I have to pay you?" He reaches into his pocket but, I make a waving gesture with my hand.

"No charge. Besides, these were already prepared anyway." He grins at me as I gesture at the bottles and vials.

"Six years you said?" He asks with a mischievous grin and before I can respond, he's already walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2010 (Or, six years later)<strong>_

My party is going exceptionally well.

I've managed to keep the vampires and werewolves out of one another's way and even provided enough Fae wine to keep the faeries from complaining to me.

"Magnus, looking good." A vampire winks at me suggestively before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Darling, you're looking quite fabulous yourself." I give him a wink before moving on, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. He reeks of blood and I, for one, do not feel like dealing with that, regardless of how attractive he may be.

Just as I'm making my way over to gyrating, slightly blue pixie, my doorbell rings.

"Damn it." I growl, backtracking to the door. I specifically told everyone between what hours to get here and yet, they're still trying to straggle in.

This had better be someone important.

I yank the door open to reveal an arrogant looking boy with golden hair and eyes. I wrinkle my nose at him because he reeks of Axe. That's just as bad as the blood stench, really.

Beside him, there are two girls, one a short red hair that I immediately recognize as Clary Fairchild. No, Fray now. That's her human name. The other one looks extremely familiar even though I'm positive that I've never seen her before. Something about her is extremely familiar, though.

Behind all of them is precisely the reason that I found the girl so familiar-looking. It's a boy of about six feet with choppy, black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life.

Which could only mean one thing. Is this Alexander Lightwood? If so, he's extremely punctual because It's been about six exact years.

He looks a bit more flustered but, he doesn't break his gaze nonetheless. Surprisingly, a lot of innocence that was present a few years is still there.

"Who told you that Shadowhunters are allowed to disturb my party?" I direct this at the blonde one.

"The Clave did." He replies icily.

"Oh, really? And just what discrepancy am I being interrogated for this time, Nephilim?" I sneer the word but, shoot Alexander a grin, just to let him know that he's at least welcome here.

"You aren't in any trouble. Really, you aren't." The red-head speaks up.

"Hello, little Clary. How are you?" I inquire. Over the years, I've actually grown fond of her. Seeing someone every two years does that to a person. I think it's now been three years though so, the spell has surely worn off and this time, she'll undoubtedly remember seeing me.

"I'm, um I'm good." She says, frowning in deep concentration. Probably trying to figure out why I seem familiar.

"And, Jocelyn? How is she these days?" I inquire. I've grown a soft spot for her mother, as well.

"Not very good." The blonde one snaps but I notice that Clary looks down sadly. Perhaps I'll get the chance to ask her later. "We need to talk to you." He demands and I know that the sooner I do as they want, the sooner they can leave and stop making my guests feel so on edge. Downworlders are, and have every right to be, exrtemely weary and annoyed around agents of the Clave. They have a tendency to discriminate, put mildly.

"To my bedroom it is, then." I say in a faux sing-song voice, winking at Alec and enjoying his light blush. He smiles a little at me.

This could be promising.

I let them all file into the room first and, Alec, of course is the last one.

"Long enough for you?" He asks quietly, making sure that no one hears him but me. He's grinning from ear to ear. He's only about an inch or so shorter than me now.

"I always knew you'd turn out sexy." I blatantly look him over. And, there's that blush again.

Definitely promising.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

"You know, I didn't actually plan on coming back here." Alec insists and I nudge him playfully.

"Of _course_ you didn't." I roll my eyes at him.

"Really, pure coincidence." He says.

"Right. So, you want me to believe that all of you had to be present to interrogate me on Clary's memories? That was hardly necessary." I chide, laughing at his bewildered face.

"Well, maybe I didn't _have _to go." He allows.

"So, what made you?" I prompt, smirking knowingly at him.

"I remembered you from back then, okay? That's all." Alec says flippantly.

"Oh, and what, may I ask was oh so memorable? Was it my glitter? My suaveness? My devilish sexiness that called to your inner bad angel?" I let my voice drop and quirk an eyebrow at him suggestively.

"Actually, no. I mean, yeah, I remembered all of that but, you were the first to tell me that I wasn't weird. That was around the time when I was figuring out that I was gay so, that helped a lot." Alec admits.

"Darling, you never told me that." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Well, it never came up. And, now you know." He shrugs off-handedly.

"And, now I know." I repeat, letting my smirk melt into a smile.

That day that we actually first met, we keep that to ourselves. It doesn't really change anything but, it's a memory that's purely ours and I like it that way. Call me selfish.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I love baby Alec and I didn't want to write a one-shot because I wanted all of you to read it so, here it is! This is totally what happened in my head so, there it is.<strong>

**I know it's quite different from the other chapters but, I wanted to try something new. And, it's clearly not canon. Once again, though, this has playing out in my head for quite some time.**

**Maybe you guys liked it? Anyway, my life is slowly but, surely, starting to calm down quite a bit so, while I don't know when I'll update next, I promise you, I will. I think I'm gonna update Through the Storm in the next few days, for those of you interested in my other fic as well. ****I'm surprised with how many people are liking that, by the way.**

**I've nearly perfected about five of my song selections now so, hopefully, I can get back to regularly updating this how I want to. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. :D Oh, and as for any mistakes throughout this, blame it on my computer that seems to hate me at the moment. Everytime I try to type something, it freezes for a while like it's mocking me before finally registering the characters. It's driving me INSANE so, I just gave up on it.**

**Anyway, review, you guys! They make me smile every time and smiling makes the world better!**

**-Alexis**


	20. Chapter 20: I'd Rather Part 1

**I didn't expect to get much feedback on the last chapter because I personally kinda hate 'Magnus met Alec when he was a little kid' stories but, this one just wouldn't get out of my head so, I had to write it.**

**You guys gave me 14 reviews for that and I replied to every last one of them because I love you guys and didn't expect that at all. Plus, in a totally non-arrogant way, I really loved that chapter. I think it was one of the best scenarios I've ever written.**

**Also, sorry for not updating in forever. My schedule is super sketchy right now but, since I have a long weekend, I thought I'd get back to writing. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>I'd Rather Ice Scream than Ice Skate (Parte Uno)

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus, Lysander

**POV: **Alec's

* * *

><p>"Come on, Magnus. I do stuff for you all the time that you know damn well I don't enjoy." I exclaim to my boyfriend.<p>

"Well, I haven't heard you complaining!" He fires back.

"I just want to try it this one time." I promise forcefully.

"Yeah right. If I go along with this now, you're gonna want to do it again." He huffs angrily.

"Well, if it's as fun as I think it's going to be…" I trail off when I realize that maybe I should keep my mouth shut.

"See? If I comply you'll just ask me to do it again and again and again." He gestures wildly, almost smacking Chairman Meow off of the couch.

"No, I promise I won't. Why do you get to try new things and I don't?" I pout at him.

"Because I don't want to spend my evening with a sore ass." He answers icily.

"If you get tired or it's too much for you, we can stop." I point out desperately.

"Yeah right. Once we start, you'll just keep sliding around, completely ignoring me." He folds his arms stubbornly across his chest. "The only good thing that could come of this is the chance to see you all sweaty and sexy but, I can think of a number of different ways to make that happen." He adds saucily.

"Please? I hardly ever ask you to do things like this." I try again, knowing that he can't resist it when I stick my bottom lip out and make my eyes go really wide.

I personally think I resemble a fish when I make this face but, if it works for Magnus, I'll try anything.

"There's no way you're gonna get me to go ice skating with you, damnit!" He flicks his hair out of his face and I resist the urge to start laughing because he looks like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

I hear a sigh across the room and look up to see Lysander standing in the door frame of his bedroom.

"Thank God. I thought you guys were arguing over new positions or something. I guess I should've known better." I don't miss his eye roll directed at me. "The really kinky ones are always the quietest though, huh?" He adds.

"Oh, trust me, he isn't lacking in the kink department. Or other departments now that I think of it." Magnus manages to look devious and thoughtful at the same time.

"So, you _will_ go to the rink with me?" I ask innocently, both trying to get my way and change the subject at the same time.

"I hate water." He responds bluntly.

"It's frozen, though. Totally different." I am reconsidering though since I'm well aware of Magnus' discomfort around water that isn't pouring from his far too expensive massaging shower jets.

"If I have to do something pertaining to ice, I'd rather have the word 'cream' followed shortly after." Magnus turns to stare intently at the purple wall in front of us.

I can't really blame him, though because he admittedly _is_ quite similar to a feline at times such as when he's purring adorably or his eyes.

Then again, his father tried to drown him which can't be good for one's psyche, either. Even though Magnus will never admit it, I know for a fact that he isn't over being traumatized by that.

"You know what? Never mind. We can just do something else." I say quickly. "What would you like to do?" I ask him.

"What? What made you change your mind so quickly?" Magnus asks inquisitively.

Before I can answer, his brother chimes in. "Magnus, can you be any dimmer. You just successfully played the guilt card barely even trying." He rolls his eyes but, doesn't look as cheerful as before.

He turns to me. "You are one extremely whipped Shadowhunter, by the way." He chuckles.

"I'm not whipped!" I exclaim, glaring up at him.

"Oh, yes you are, Alexander." Magnus says with a scoff as he looks me up and down.

"Am not! I do whatever I want, whenever I want, despite what you say." I yank my hand out of Magnus' to fold my arms across my chest, mimicking Magnus' earlier pose, which causes Lysander to start cackling like a deranged hyena.

"Oh, yeah, Nephilim? Then why aren't you going to rink?" Lysander challenges.

"Because I clearly don't have anyone to go with." I fire back.

"What about your little Shadowhunter buddies? I'm sure they'd go." He reasons with a smirk that's identical to the one currently latched onto my boyfriend's face.

"Because… Because I just haven't called them yet!" With that, I whip out my cell phone, figuring that at least one of them has to be free.

I really wanted to go with Magnus to spend time with him but, a point must be proven because Shadowhunters (that aren't Jace) most certainly aren't _whipped_, of all things.

"Have fun with all of the sweaty, yet cold Mundanes, darling." Magnus says sweetly, prompting me to quickly dial the first name in my contacts, which happens to be Clary.

She answers on the second ring. "Hey, Alec. What's up?" She asks, far too cheerily but, I've grown used to it.

"Nothing really, Clary. But, hey, I was wondering if any of you guys are free to go ice skating later today?" I ask, ignoring Lysander and Magnus staring intently at me with amused expressions.

"I don't know where Jace is but, Simon's over and we've just been watching anime so, we're free. I've been avoiding your mom, though because training has been brutal, which is what I'd guess you're doing as well so, Jace and Izzy may still be doing that."

Maryse learned a few more techniques at the last Clave meeting that left about half of us incapacitated and we just kinda never told her we got better, which resulted in a nice break, despite the fact that I was sore for days.

"Alright, I'll try calling them. Meet me at the rink on fifth at about two?" She agrees and I'm onto calling Jace.

"Hey, little bro who happens to be dating that monstrosity that's really just walking glitter." He greets me, causing me to roll my eyes, even though he can't see over the phone.

"First of all, I'm three months older than you, idiot. Secondly., Magnus doesn't even wear as much glitter anymore. Most of it's on his face right now since he doesn't want anything on his shirt." I huff at him.

"Huh. Is his twin still in town?" He asks, ignoring me as usual.

"Lysander's not his twin. He's two years older than him. I thought we'd already gone over this." I sigh and Lysander dramatically mouths the word 'idiot', causing Magnus to give him a high five.

"Anyway, are you and Izzy free to go ice skating later?" I ask warily.

"Well, seeing as how you a and a certain hot ginger got out of training, leaving us to Maryse's wrath, I'd say hell no." He replies saucily and without even a moment's hesitation.

"Well, said ginger's gonna be there." I respond, knowing no more needs to be said because to reiterate what I said earlier, Jace is the whipped one, not me.

"Oh, so now you guys are throwing little parties while we work our asses off doubly hard because you two ditched?" Jace sounds annoyed but, I don't answer because to be frank, I just don't want to.

"Fine, we'll be there. What time?" I give him the information and lower my phone from my ear in triumph.

"I'm impressed. Mind if I tag along? Your sister's hot." Lysander breaks the short lived silence.

"Sander, need I remind you that she's with the Daylighter?" Magnus shoots his brother an exasperated look.

Lysander looks dubious. "How long do you really think that's gonna last?"

"Seriously, you have to stop talking about my sister like that in front of me. I hear enough of that from Simon and just about every other guy in Manhattan and Brooklyn." I intervene.

"Oh, is this jealousy, I hear? Trust me, you and your darling sister are equally sexy." He winks at me.

"No! I just don't like hearing about Izzy like that." I respond defensively.

"Normally, I'd get jealous when another person says something like that but, I absolutely agree with you. His full name _is_ Alexander 'Sex on Legs' Lightwood, after all." He gives me a quick kiss and I start to blush lightly at their scrutinizing glances.

"My middle name is Gideon…" I say lamely.

"Ugh. Please don't remind me of that mongrel. Thank God you look nothing like him because there was many an occasion in which I wanted to serve him death by paper cuts slowly slicing him all over." Lysander supplies.

"Um, thanks?" I'm more than slightly confused.

"Don't worry, Alexander, I wouldn't let this mutt anywhere near you even if your hair was blonde."

"Is blonde hair really that bad? And, what's with the variations of the word dog?" I ask with a grin. Although their conversations completely confuse me a lot, I really like that Magnus has someone like Lysander around.

"We aren't dog people. Hence Chairman Meow." Magnus says, as if that explains everything.

I glance down at my watch. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready. And, Lysander, you can come if you want." I start towards the bedroom and I'm just closing the door when Magnus calls my name.

"Okay, fine. If you insist, I'll go ice skating with you. No need to be so pushy." He raises his hands, as if in surrender.

"Er, I wasn't being pushy. I stopped asking a while ago, remember?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if you don't want me to go, just say so." He demands, confusing me further.

"Whatever, Magnus. Just be ready by one, okay? We're gonna have to catch a cab." With that, I move into the room, leaving the door open for Magnus, who's undoubtedly going to take more time getting ready than I am.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go first since you only take a few minutes." Magnus smiles sweetly at me.

"Thanks." I make my way over to my closet in search of something to wear. I don't officially live here but, I might as well. Really, I spend about equal time here and at the Institute but, I prefer it here.

Regardless of how much Magnus loves me, he absolutely refuses to share a closet because, to be completely honest; he needs all of the closet space and some. So, he had another closet built into the room that's smaller than his but still too large for it to hold only half of my clothing. It's too large for all of my clothing, now that I think of it.

Since Magnus agreed to go with me, I decide to wear this really expensive dress shirt he bought me. It's black because he didn't want me to feel completely out of my element, what with the sparkly silver stitching that peeks through the fabric every now and then.

I find a pair of dark wash blue jeans and tuck the shirt into them so, Magnus won't see as I make my way to the conjoined bathroom.

I take a quick shower and just as quickly, wash my face and add a little sunscreen because my skin sunburns, rather than tans like Jace's.

I leave the first few top buttons open before tucking the hem of the shirt into my jeans and trying in vain to make my hair stay down in the back.

I decide to just run my fingers through it and, wherever it falls, that's where it's staying.

Apparently, the look works because the look on Magnus' face as I open the door is one that you'd expect to be accompanied by drooling.

His mouth is hanging lax, as if he was about to say something and his slit pupils are dilated so, only the outer rims of his eyes hint at his usual golden green.

"Sex hair." I think I hear him mutter but, I can't be sure given that he's chosen to actually be quiet for once.

"What was that?" I prompt him.

"I said 'sex hair' because your hair has that just-fucked look." He says, considerably louder.

"Really?" I decide to tease him. "And, you like that?"

"I most certainly do." Magnus grins wildly up at me from the bed. "You look like you've been rolling around in my sheets all day. I like this very much." He adds.

"Why does it have to be your sheets?" I smirk back at him.

"Unless you were taking care of something in there without me?" His gaze drop to just below my waistband and even though I've done a good job of keeping my blush at bay thus far, it can only be reigned in so long, especially around Magnus.

"Why would-? And that quickly? Are you trying to-" I huff, shoving a hand into my pocket and glaring at him.

"Relax. Just kidding." He raises his hands and makes his way to the bathroom, stopping to slap my ass with his hand lingering there just a little longer than necessary.

I roll my eyes and leave to go sit in the living room, where Lysander is currently lounging on the couch.

He doesn't look up until I sit down and start muttering under my breath. "Sex crazed pig."

"My brother?" He asks, humor glinting in his golden eyes.

"The one and only." I can't help but smile, though because really do love all of Magnus' eccentricities.

"Well, he's perpetually a horny teenage boy. What do you expect?" Lysander shrugs in a what-can-you-do gesture.

"I guess I never thought of it that way…" I respond.

"At least he's happy." Magnus' brother sits up a little.

"He is, isn't he?" Sometimes, I worry over whether or not I'm making him happy. He deserves to be happy and I spent enough time making him unhappy before I came out.

"More than I've ever seen him, Alec." Lysander reassures me. "Magnus, as you're probably aware of, has been with plenty of people." Lysander's voice lowers, most likely in hopes that Magnus won't hear him.

"Listen, Lysander, I really enjoy talking to you and all but, could we please discuss something other than this?" I'm aware of the fact that Magnus has been with a lot of people but, I just don't feel a need to discuss it since what's happened has happened and it's not like I would want him to spend eternity alone or anything.

"Alec, no, I think you've got it all wrong. I only wanted to tell you that I've seen my brother fall for people, only to be completely heartbroken and miserable time after time, after time." Lysander says.

"And, I've of course, seen him happy and all that but, that happiness doesn't even begin to compare to the happiness that's, I don't know, _radiating_ off of him now."

"Really? He always seemed to be a pretty happy person to me." I say in doubt.

"Well, naturally. It isn't in his nature to not be happy, even when he isn't. But, with you, there's this radiance that I didn't really think I'd see again. I haven't seen him like this for centuries, if ever." Lysander says earnestly.

"Well, Magnus has definitely made an impact on me too." To be honest, I really like that I can make a difference like that in someone's life who has already seen so many lifetimes. "I'm a lot more relaxed, according to my siblings." I confide.

"I don't doubt that. He tends to bring out the best in people so, take care of him, alright? I know he seems indestructible and extremely strong and, he is extremely strong but, he still needs someone to look after him and I can't always be here since I have business elsewhere." Lysander says seriously.

I look down at my hands. "I can't always be here either." I don't mean to sound so forlorn but, I can't help it.

"Hey," Lysander stand, moving to sit on the armrest of my chair with his hand on my shoulder. "You're here now and that's all that matters." He says, trying to console me.

"Yeah but, is it enough? I want to be with him for longer than just now." I respond quietly.

"I hate to sound so cliché and old person-y but, however all of this ends up, it was meant to go that way, in the long run." Lysander replies carefully.

"But, if he's as happy as you say he is, well, I just don't want to leave him all alone, you know? It isn't fair." I forcefully push my bangs out of my eyes.

"I know people are always saying that life isn't fair and, it isn't but, once you've been around for a few centuries, you start to see that it may never be fair but, it does get fairer. There's no way to really know but, I'm sure you'll get what you want in the end, if Magnus has any say on the matter." Magnus' brother reasons.

"I don't think Magnus will want me to be immortal, I know that." I frown slightly.

"Who knows? You might end up changing your mind. Regardless, I've seen the two of you together and neither of you can stand denying the other anything." It's really nice to see the perspective of someone that knows Magnus more since usually, any insight is given by Izzy or Jace.

"I guess…" I murmur, sitting back into the cushions as my mind wanders to places a little less than happy.

"Sander, are you once again terrorizing my boyfriend?" Magnus asks playfully as he emerges from his room but, there's a hint of genuine concern.

He plops into my lap, resting his legs over where Lysander is still perched on the armrest. I'm really not sure if a single chair is built to hold three people…

"You know, I like this kid, Magnus." Lysander says, as if I'm not even here.

"Of course you do- he's hot." Magnus replies, grinning mischievously at me as he softly runs his slender hand through my hair. I start to relax into his touch until I remember something.

"At this rate, we're gonna be here all day with the two of you discussing me as if I'm not here and, if you remember, we are supposed to be going ice skating." I stand abruptly, causing Magnus to slip onto the floor with a look of pure shock on his face as Lysander falls on top of him from chuckling hysterically.

"D-O-M-E" Magnus starts, much to my confusion.

"S-T-I-C" Lysander adds.

"V-I-O-L" Magnus chimes in cheerily.

"E-N-C-E" Lysander finishes before they both dissolve into very inappropriate giggles. I get that it rhymes but, beyond that, I don't see anything amusing.

"Okay, what the hell?" I fail to find any humor in their sing-song chant whatever. And, I wouldn't think they'd find it humorous, given their past. "I-I'm not abusing you!" I stutter, getting more and more flustered by the two every second.

"Sweetheart, I know. Jeez. Chill out for s minute.

"Alec, Alec, Alec. So much to learn." Lysander shakes his head comically at me.

"Learn about what?" I'm even more confused.

"Long story. I thought you'd be used to my dark humor by now." Magnus chastises, pulling himself off of the floor with a grin and pushing my hip playfully with his.

"Yeah but, I'm not used to it happening squared." I mumble, much to their delight.

"I believe we have a cab to catch, good sires." Lysander announces dramatically. And, with that, the Bane brothers flounce merrily out of the house, leaving me still as confused as ever.

I hear a meow and I turn to see Chairman sending me what I'd like to think of as a look of understanding and pity.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant no harm about the little chant that the boys did up there- it's merely a little thing my friends tend to scream down the hallways in school as a display of their bad taste in humor. If it offended anyone, I am eternally sorry and it was in bad taste but, we're slightly demented. Garrett was absolutely appalled when he heard it and, it probably isn't even remotely funny over the internet. Once again, sorry. *Don't kill me- I love you guys*<strong>

**I meant to shove all of this into one chapter but, alas, Lysander took over and their skating will resume in parte dos de ice skating (patina frio? I don't really know…). Just honing in on my bad Spanish skills. I've been in this class for going on 5 years and I still kinda suck.**

**Onto the topic at hand, I feel like this was super emotionally awkward- most likely because my other story is emotion-packed…**

**Review lovelies! And, if you have time, go check out my other Malec, I'm getting pretty good feedback for it and I'd like for you guys to tell me what you think, too since you guys are the ones that convinced me to give a shot. Until next time! Will you guys review, please?**

**-Alexis**


	21. Chapter 21: I'd Rather Part 2

**Hello, dolls! And, guys if there are any guy readers that don't want to be referred to as doll. Are there any guys reading this? I don't think I've ever asked.**

**First of all, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to shell this chapter out. Once again, yes there are excuses and yes, some of them are not excusable.**

**First of all: School. Enough said, I think. Then, there's all that stress and crap so, of course, it's only natural to attempt to alleviate said stress, correct? So, I kinda went out partying last night. Long story short, I left for my friends place at five, didn't get home till two-ish. So, I had a shit load of homework to catch up on today (because it's against my morals to start homework on a Friday night) and, yeah. Also, I've been rehearsing for the production that I got into (yay!). So, yeah. Even though those excuses are lame, at least you know. **

**So, here goes! It is now safe for your to begin reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Bit of language in random parts. Mostly Magnus' fault. Oh, and sexual tension and allusions to said tension. If that makes you uncomfortable, you may not want to read that part. (You'll know when it comes up). I don't want to offend anyone, of course.

**Title: **I'd Rather Ice Cream than Ice Skate

**Characters: **Primarily Magnus and Alec

**POV: **Magnus'

* * *

><p>I honestly can't for the life of me, figure out why I'm here.<p>

Surrounded by frozen water and an odd mixture of flailing and graceful Mundanes swimming through the air.

"Magnus, we can't just stand out here all day, you know." Alec nudges me towards the door, smiling. Oh, right. I'm here because of my boyfriend and I love him oh so much that I'm willing to do something as ridiculous as ice skating with him and his friends.

This boy will be the death of me.

"I'm going, I'm going." I grumble, causing Jace to smirk unattractively at me. Apparently, Clary doesn't share my sentiments because she's smiling sweetly at him, nonetheless.

"Let's go get our skates." Alec's eyes are incredibly bright with excitement, which makes me feel more inclined to at least cooperate.

"Only for you, Alexander." I can't help but grin back at him.

"You. Are. So. Whipped." Lysander announces pointedly, sauntering to Izzy and Simon and rudely shoving Simon over a bit. He honestly has no shame. Then again, I guess I don't either.

"So, Clary. You paying?" Jace asks with a smirk, causing Clary to slap his arm. I'm honestly starting to worry a bit that Jace may have gotten himself into an abusive relationship with that one. Eh, he needs it.

"After last night, I don't think I should ever be paying for anything again." Clary raises both eyebrows at him and automatically goes in search of the front desk.

"What happened last night?" I inquire in an amused tone but, Alec looks a little uncomfortable.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Mag. Jace and I watched Titanic and at the end, I was telling him about how much it sucked and I looked over and he was honestly _bawling_ in the popcorn. It was really cute, actually." She says with a fond smile. I instantly start cracking up at the idea of Blondie getting all emotional over a movie, of all things. It takes me a minute or so and some scowlng on Alec's part to calm me down.

"I didn't really care for that movie, either. Rose should've just hauled her ass over and let Jack onto the furniture. She wasn't the fittest but, she wasn't obese, either. Alexander here got a little worked up over it, too. So much for big, strong Shadowhunters, huh?" I nudge Alec playfully but he just glares at me.

"Oh, like you didn't freak out by the end of Toy Story 3." Alec retorts with a mischievous grin.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting skates or something?" I ask innocently, pulling him over to the desk.

"Oh, I guess we are." He says smugly, finding his wallet and handing the correct change to the cashier.

"You promised you'd never bring that up, _Alexander_." I specifically told him not to, I remember.

"Well, who told you it was okay to talk about Titanic? That really got me, for some reason." He pulls his hand away from mine, folding his arms across his chest and leaving me to have to carry both sets of skates to a nearby shabby-looking bench and God-knows what's been on it before.

Trying to shove that thought aside, I sit down and quickly exchange my custom-made Italian leather boots for the worn and rather deadly looking skates.

"Are they supposed to be this sharp?" I ask, slightly worried that I really _am_ sporting a pair of knives on my feet. Around Mundanes, no less.

"How else will you get any traction on the ice? Trust me, you'll be fine." Alec assures me before heading, rather quickly, towards the boor leading to what I assume to be the accrual rink.

"If you say so." I stand, rather shakily at first before clonking my way to the door that Alec's holding open for me.

"I can hold your hand and help you out if you want." Alec offers, holding his hand out to me but, I shake my head because I have this little annoying streak in me that makes me think that I can take on anything at all and be perfectly okay. I still haven't found out how to put that away at convenience since, being immortal, I can do a lot and still be perfectly fine..

"You go ahead. I'll figure it out, I'm sure." I wave my boyfriend along and he looks skeptically at me until he notices that his brother is currently taunting him and he looks back once before quickly skating of in his direction.

"Alright, Bane. You got this." I mutter to myself before pressing one foot onto the ice, keeping the other firmly on the normal part of the floor.

"You okay there, Maggie?" I hear my brother ask me but, I'm too busy concentrating on my foot to look up and actually make eye contact with him.

"Peachy, Sander" I snap at him and I'm guessing that he just shrugs and moves onto the ice.

Alright, now all I have to do is lower my other foot onto the ice and the hardest part is already over, right?

Wrong. The slipperiness of it takes me by surprise and I'm beyond happy that there's a wall near me that I can hold onto until I gather my bearings, all the while glaring vehemently at the offending icy substance.

Before someone else can ask me if I'm okay, I shift my right leg just enough to where it's noticeable and it really isn't bad. Just like Alec said, the skates have a bit of traction so you aren't just automatically falling to your doom or anything.

I remove my left hand from the wall since I won't get anywhere that way and turn my body so that my side is against the wall/partition.

My right hand grasping firmly onto the wall, I shift my feet again so that my left is now ahead of my right and it's not as bad as I thought it would be, either.

I loosen my hold on the wall so that I can take another tentative step and nothing happens. I mean, yes, I move but, I don't fall or die so I continue, moving in really slow motion, compared to those around me but, moving, nonetheless.

I look back at the entrance onto the rink and realize that I've only moved three feet, at most. This, once again, brings out that cocky, slightly arrogant streak of mine which fuels my desire to put a greater distance between where I started out and where I am.

I start taking bolder steps and try to glide, rather than slip, along the ice. With this in mind, I make it about a quarter of the way along the rink before something in me makes me want to let go of the wall altogether.

My arms are flailing for purchase as my feet start slipping forward and suddenly, I'm basically completely around the rink, much to my amazement.

I'm so amazed, in fact that I don't realize that something has gone horribly wrong with my feet and next thing I know, something cool is pressed firmly against my cheek and my legs are cold.

I look down and, sure enough, I've fallen onto the ice. I try to scramble back up and I can see Alexander looking at me in worry and starting to make his way to where I am but another hand, seemingly out of nowhere, reaches down and grabs my waist, the other pulling on one of my arms and suddenly, I'm standing again.

After I flick my hair out of my eyes, I finally get a good look at the person that helped me and I'm met with a pair of vivid caramel colored eyes.

The owner of said eyes, gives me a friendly smile and he automatically lets go of me. "Are you okay?" He asks kindly.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping. I never would've figured out how to get off this damn ice." I bend cautiously to flick off the small particles of ices on my jeans.

"I actually compete in figure skating so, I could help you, if you want." I quickly decide to say no because I'd much prefer if Alexander would just help me because my stubborn-ness has evaporated but, before I fell, he seemed to be having a lot of fun skating at his own pace.

After thinking on it for a few more seconds, I shrug at the man. "Sure. My name's Magnus, by the way." I tell him.

"I'm Zane. It's nice to meet you, Magnus." He holds out his hand and we shake. "You know, when I first started skating, my coach told me that the key is to forget that you're on ice altogether. Just imagine that it's a completely normal floor. I'd even further it and say forget that you're in skates. Pretend that you're just walking on a normal surface but, you have to keep your feet sliding against the floor, rather than picking them up." He says, grinning up at me.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds easy enough." I yank my shirt down and do exactly what he said, imagining that I'm just walking through my apartment or at the Institute, rather than on a huge ice cube.

It goes really well until I feel myself slipping yet again but, before I can actually hit the floor this time, Zane's arm quickly encircles my waist and, not for the first time, I wish that I'd just allowed Alec to help me in the first place instead of trying to be the almighty High Warlock, which I'm so prone to do.

"Whoa. That took me by surprise." I say with a chuckle, which Zane quickly joins in on.

As we're laughing, I start to slip again and before I can right myself not to fall on him, we're both on the ice, laughing even more hysterically.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it'd be. At least I haven't died yet. I've only possibly fractured my ass." I say, once I've settled down.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing anymore if that had happened." Zane reasons with a giggle that, I have to admit is adorable. Still, it has nothing on Alec's giggle.

Yes, Alec giggles. Rather consistently and it has to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

"True, true. It probably would've happened if you hadn't broken my fall there, though." I respond, referring to the fact that I had unceremoniously half-fallen on top of him. "I'm horrible at this stupid whatever it is." I grumble, still smiling.

"You're doing fine. If you don't mind my asking though, why are you here if you seem to hate the ice so much?" Zane asks curiously.

"Well, my-" Just as I'm about to explain, a rather livid looking Alec appears, towering over us with a frown on his face. I' really impressed at his quick (and sexily lithe) halt.

"You two know each other?" Alec asks, arms crossed as he glares at Zane.

"Oh, he was just helping me figure out how to skate." I answer him nonchalantly.

"You could've just asked _me_, you know." Alec huffs, which is really unlike him at all.

"Well, yeah. But, as I recall, he was closer to me and he's a professional figure skater so, he was more than willing to help." I reply, still not getting the problem at hand. Who knew Alec could be such a diva?

"Honestly, I was just being helpful. If I've done anything wrong-" Zane finally starts speaking again, the shock at my boyfriend's sudden appearance apparently worn off.

"Trust me, you haven't." I assure him. "Alexander's just overreacting." I roll my eyes as Zane stands, reaching a hand down to help me, which obviously isn't helping the situation because Alec's eyes turn a darker, more dangerous shade of blue. I almost want to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

I take Zane's hand to stand and, once I'm up, he immediately drops it. "Thanks for helping Magnus out, Zane but, I think I've got it from here." Alec moves closer to him, eyes steely.

"Oh, um, sure! Nice meeting you, Magnus." Zane waves at both of us before pivoting on his heel in the other direction. I did catch his wink at me, though.

"Way to be an asshole to a complete stranger, Alec." I congratulate him sarcastically before stumbling my way off of the rink and walking up a few stairs and plopping into a seat in the stadium area.

Alec just stares at me before clambering off of the ice as well, his face now a dark shade of red and confusion in his eyes. If I'm being completely honest, this new jerk-ish Alec is kinda turning me on right now. Still, I'm not giving in because he's being a _jerk_.

"What? I wasn't being an asshole! He was the asshole, touching my boyfriend at every chance he got." Alec retorts. I shift a little in my seat because he really has to stop being so irresistible.

"Oh, really? Well, I recall that _someone_ wanted me to go ice skating with him, knowing _damn_ well that I didn't want to and that I _can't _and being the person that I am, I went along with it because I like seeing you happy, Alexander. You should know me well enough to be aware of the fact that I'd rather have ice cream than ice skate." I pause somewhat dramatically.

"I thought that you'd be happy that someone was willing me to help me figure it out." I turn the look out onto the ice, where Simon is currently trailing after Izzy and Jace and Clary seem to be heading straight into a wall at full speed.

"No, Magnus. I'd be happy if you'd just asked me to help you, rather than going to some random guy." Alec lowers his voice considerably, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Well, I saw how much fun you were having and like I _said_, I like seeing you happy and I didn't want you to miss out on, I don't know, just hanging out for once, doing something you _want_ rather than going to one of my parties or something. Is that so wrong?" I lower my voice a little, as well because I feel bad that this is bothering him so much.

"No, it's not wrong at all, actually. It's just that sometimes, I get a little jealous when I see you with other people and, usually, I just ignore it because I'm being silly but, that guy. I don't know. It's just in your nature to flirt with people, which I completely understand but, you were just having a nice, normal conversation with him, like what we'd have and, I guess I just got too jealous and I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore be-"

He cuts of his far too long sentence with a sharp gasp that may or not have been in reaction to the fact that I chose this exact moment to press my lips firmly to his, silencing him and his rambling.

We pull apart after a little while and Alec stares at me, wide eyed. "What was that for, exactly?" He asks.

"You're extremely hot when you're all huffy and jealous." I admit, happy that I can finally act on my irrational horniness.

"Yeah, and you're extremely hot when you're all demanding and bitchy." Alec grins at me devilishly before pulling me in for a far more heated kiss.

I lightly run my tongue over his top lip as he tugs on my hair, causing me to moan and pull my lips from his simultaneously as he quickly latches his mouth onto my neck, finding his favorite spot and biting more harshly than usual running his tongue over the area.

I move my hand to caress his ass through his jeans and relishing his squirm at the contact and taking advantage of the situation to quickly mount my lips hungrily to his, and it's made completely evident that while we're no longer arguing over what just transpired, we're both somewhat angry over it, among other things.

I press into Alec's tongue heavily with my own and it feels as if he's trying to make his way into my own mouth but, I'm not having any of that and he eventually put more concentration in rhythmically tugging strands of my hair, making my breath come even shallower.

We eventually have to pull away for air and Alec's eyes are dark, practically navy with lust. "We should go home…" He trails off but, I shake my head at him.

"Nuh uh. You wanted everyone here, we're all here and I haven't figured out how to properly skate, yet, thanks to _someone_." I announce pointedly.

"So after I show you how to ice skate properly…" Alec says suggestively.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to happen, Alexander?" I ask innocently, torturing him a bit.

"I want, um," He flushes brightly lowering his head and looking up at me through his eyelashes and it takes every ounce of will power in me to not start stripping him out his clothes right now.

"Yes?" I prompt, my voice sounding far steadier than I'm feeling.

"I want to climb in your bed…" He starts, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Yeah?" I sound a little breathless, even to my own ears.

"And, I want us to get out of these clothes so I can just stare at the glitter all over you for a while, watching it shimmer on your skin." He says, far more eloquently even though I'm now reduced to shallow nods.

"And, then, I want us to, you know." I shake my head no at him. No, I do not know. "Do it." His voice is lower, now.

"Do what, darling?" I love torturing him. He fidgets lightly before taking a deep breath.

"I want us to make love." He whispers with a slight smile. "A few times." He adds and I yank him up, nearly knocking both of us off balance as I march over to the rink desperately.

"Hurry up and teach me this ice shit so we can get the hell outta here." I demand eagerly, at full attention.

Alec just shakes his head, blush disappearing as quickly as it appeared as he chuckles lightly. "I knew all you needed was a little more motivation. Something Zane couldn't give you, I presume?" He chides airily.

"Shut up, Shadowhunter." I say before taking his hand and determinedly moving my feet, or trying, at least, in sync with his.

Just then, Izzy skates by, whistling before saying, "Get some." Before flashing the thumbs up signal.

I guess ice skating isn't quite a stupid as I thought it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that sucked but, I'm sick of not writing for this story so, I'll just post it and maybe fix it later. I'm tired so, I'm gonna go to sleep.<strong>

**This whole thing is random and didn't turn out how I wanted so, I hope it's decent. Oh, and if any of you are interested, I wrote a couple of glee fics to get rid of my writer's block and I'd absolutely love for you guys to read those. I'm also accepting prompts for glee fics, actually because they really do help me explore different writing techniques. If you have an idea, let me know!**

**I'm not sure if you guys absolutely hated this or not but, let me know in your lovely reviews, please? Thank you guys for reading, as always. You're all awesome. **

**-Alexis**


	22. Chapter 22: Drunken Alexander Part 1

**So, you know that you've been neglecting your story when you can't remember for the life of you what your last chapter was about.**

**I'm sorry for the stupidly long hiatus but, as of now, I'm going to start writing on a cycle of sorts.**

**This is my new (tentative) schedule:**

**1. Just To Make Sure (This one!)**

**2. Through the Storm (For the Malec Fandom- It's the college fic)**

**3. Tension (For the Glee Fandom- Focusing on Kurt/Blaine sexiness)**

**4. He is My Home (For the Glee Fandom- A lot less light-hearted than my usual. Klaine as adults.)**

**I'm going to focus on those four and, if I'm pressed for time and you guys leave me enough reviews, I'll update 'The Advice Column of Magnus Bane'. 'What Blaine Needs' will be my side project. So, theoretically speaking, look for me to update 'Through the Storm' next. If you guys have time, actually enjoy my writing style, and like Glee don't hesitate to check those out. You don't have to but, I'm pretty proud of those so, ya know. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Drunken Alexander (Part 1)

**Characters: **Alec and Magnus

**POV: **Alec's

**Warninng: **A bit of language later on. I think there's been language like that before this chapter?

* * *

><p>"Alec, I'm getting you drunk tonight." It takes a while for the sound of Magnus' voice to register through my brain and even longer for me to process what the hell he's just said.<p>

I look at him blankly, blinking a few times before replying. "What?" I say brilliantly.

"You are getting drunk tonight, end of discussion." My boyfriend replies with a broad smile before focusing back on the television that I had previously been enthralled with.

See, I wasn't paying attention because I'm just now getting around to watching the last few episodes of Raising Hope that I'd had to record. It really wouldn't have been an issue if Magnus hadn't insisted that I was 'out of touch' with technology and modern entertainment. It's really all his fault.

"Uh, no I'm not." I state plaintively before turning my attention back to the screen, ignoring Magnus' look of sheer horror.

"Yes you are, Alexander. You saw me drunk, it's only fair." He reasons with conviction.

With a sigh, I finally turn the television off, moving to face my boyfriend on the couch. Before I can even say anything, plops into my lap, making his eyes wider and batting his long, glittery eyelashes at me.

I almost give in, I really do. I've always been a push-over for Magnus and his current behavior isn't helping at all.

But, I stay persistent.

"Nuh uh. Because you'll get drunk too and then we'll both end up dead, in an alley, with puke in our hair. Is that really how you want to go, Magnus? Didn't think so." I grin up at him, sure that I've already won. Magnus absolutely _adores_ his hair. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he loves his hair more than me.

"Buuuut, I shall be the sober boyfriend, tonight, Alexander. Problem solved." Magnus says haughtily, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"But, Magnus, I really don't want people to see me like that. It's embarrassing." I focus my attention on Chairman, who's sleeping soundly on the floor beside the television. "I don't want _you_ to see me like that." I say quietly before Magnus takes his hand and places it beneath my chin, pulling my face up to meet his.

"Darling, there's no reason at all for you to be embarrassed around me. I love you." He says seriously, all signs of his previous joking erased.

"I don't know…" I reply, shaking my head at him as I do.

"Come on, baby. It'll only be the two of us. We won't even know anyone else, I promise." I find myself staring up into his golden emerald eyes, searching for any way out of it but, there really isn't one.

I guess it couldn't really hurt, could it? The worst that could happen is I make a fool of myself but, the only person's opinion who really matters is Magnus and I know him well enough to know that he won't judge me…

"Okay." I say after weighing my options.

"Okay?" Magnus repeats, hope glimmering in his slightly slanted eyes.

"Yeah, I guess…" I raise my eyebrows in a wince before Magnus nearly suffocates me with a hug, burrowing his face in my neck before letting out a short squeal and pulling me to my feet in one fluid motion.

"I was gonna wait but, I think this is completely called for." Magnus pulls me along behind him and into his bedroom.

"What are you going on about?" I feel my nose scrunch in confusion.

"Oh, well see, I love shopping right?" Magnus states the obvious, waiting for my nod to go on.

"Well, I got there and there were all of these amazingly wonderful clothes, right?" Once again, I find myself nodding at him in encouragement. "So, I ended up trying on about a million outfits and buying a lot of stuff. But, guess what?" He goes over to stand in front of his closet, a creepy smile planted on his face that instantly has me worried.

"…What?" I finally ask, quirking an eyebrow at my psychotic boyfriend.

"Half of those million clothes that I found are….Wait for it, Alexander… For you!" He says before pulling the large door back to reveal what looks to be an entirely new wardrobe.

Instead of the usual glitter and color that his wardrobe is filled to the brim with, it rows upon rows of more subtle, casual colors.

I find myself wondering how he even mangaged to hide all of these clothes and I start to to worry that he got rid of his clothes to make room for these. But as I look closer, there are actually what seems to be layers upon layers of various clothing items. If you squint and turn your head just _so_,you can just make out Magnus' own clothes behind the thick wall of almost-normal looking clothes that I presume he pruchased for me.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you bought all of this for me?" I ask in astonishment. This is definitely a lot, even for Magnus.

"Well, yeah, I know how much you hate it when I just magick stuff and besides, even _I_ have a conscience at some point, Alexander." Magnus rolls his eyes at me.

"Wow… You know, these aren't that bad." I say, moving closer to the closet to inspect the clothes.

There are fairly normal looking jeans, all different variations of gray, black, and blue. The most outrageous pair have multicolored threading and strange patches but nothing too horrible.

The shirts are mostly button-ups with a few v-necks here and there. Magnus actually managed to get just about every color while still not going too far. Whereas he probably owns the neon versions of all of them as well, he bought me the normal, matte colored ones.

There's also an array of jackets arranging from leather, to suede to wool and he even bought a few sweater vests. I don't know what I'll even do with those but, they look nice on the hanger.

Unbeknownst to me, a steady smile has been growing on my face, which Magnus has been attentively watching, gauging my reaction, no doubt.

I quickly stride over to where he's standing, wrapping my arms around his slender waist and pulling him to me.

"I really do love you, you know that?" I whisper before moving my lips to his, taking advantage of his broad grin by easily slipping my tongue through, sliding it across his teeth before entering.

Magnus makes a muffled "Mmmf" before tackling my tongue with his, obviously trying to push his way into _my_ mouth instead.

I raise one of my arms slowly along his back, teasing him before winding my fingers through his hair, which he's left loose and un-spiked today. I work my fingers through the thick, slightly wavy locks before yanking a little, eliciting a hiss from my boyfriend, who tilts his head back at the sensation.

I quickly move my mouth from his and slowly across his jaw bone, kissing as I go. I finally make it to his ear lobe, hesitantly licking it and causing him to purr soundly before taking it into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth. I alternate between soothing and biting it for a while, enjoying the feel of Magnus nearly falling apart against me.

When he brushes against me just so, I can feel a pressure against my thigh that can only be Magnus' erection. Something about that thought causes me to practically growl, which causes Magnus to giggle before we fall back against the bed, breathing heavy.

We land on our sides before I feel Magnus kissing my lower neck, humming as he does. The sensation makes me squirm a little but is, ultimately, soothing. That is, until he trades his lips for his teeth, biting harshly before letting his tongue soothe it.

I don't make any effort to stifle the moans that won't seem to stop falling from my mouth.

I pull Magnus' head from my neck, which undoubtedly has a bruise on it, taking in his disheveled appearance before kissing him, letting him take over this time.

His tongue makes light touches around my mouth before pressing harder as he flips us over, leaving him on top of me. It doesn't take long for our erections to brush together, causing me to hiss and Magnus to purr before pressing further into me, our jeans scraping together wonderfully.

"Hmm. We really _don't_ have to go out tonight to have fun, you know that, right?" I nearly whine, wanting more than anything in the world to just stay right here.

"Oh, but you promised, Alexander." Magnus' voice drops nearly an octave, my name a sound coming deep from within his throat, which isn't helping my obvious problem that's a apparently not escalating into a non-problem because of my boyfriend's stupid persistence.

"Oh, really?" I question, my voice having grown deeper as well, practically a bass. I quickly turn us over, enjoying the "Oof!" sound that Magnus makes as his back falls against the pillows, tendrils of his hair splayed around his head in a makeshift halo.

"But don't you enjoy _this_?" I inquire, bending to swipe my tongue across the length of his mouth. Magnus nods quickly with a grin, eyes wide in anticipation.

"_God_, I love your tongue." He breathes shallowly.

"It can do so much more, you know." I tease, pulling up playfully as he pouts at me.

"Oh, trust me, I _know_." He responds. "But, rest assured, there'll be plenty of time for that later, sweetheart." He says, pushing me back the rest of the way and I make a very manly whining sound because damn it, my boyfriend is fucking evil. Why am I only just figuring this out?

I run my fingers my hair in frustration as Magnus does the same, only to straighten his because he's just fine, apparently.

"I'm never going to forgive you, I hope you know that." I say with conviction, glaring heatedly at him.

"Love you too, Alec." Magnus pats my head. "Now, what do you want to wear from your fabulous addition to your collection?" He asks.

I finally decide on a pair of dark wash blue skinny jeans that Magnus says my ass is absolutely "delectable" in. I also decide on a heather grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. There's a pair of black shoes with silver stitching that I decide on, as well.

I must admit that I actually do like these clothes a lot.

"You are _so_ sexy." Magnus winks at me as he pulls on a silver pair of skinny jeans, shaking his ass around a little as he tugs them on.

"Apparently, I'm not sexy enough since I'm standing _here_ instead of lying there." I pointedly gesture to the bed.

"Oh, shut up, already. This is gonna be fun and you know it." Magnus sticks his tongue out at me before buttoning his black shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone and throwing a loose tie around his neck. "I'm going for the just fucked look." He winks at me.

"Well, that's highly misleading." I grumble, ignoring the blush on my face because even now, when Magnus says things like that, I get a little shy. Plus, Cussing Magnus is a major turn on for me, I have to admit.

"It could just be a premonition of sorts, sweetness. Don't get your hot little boxers in a bunch." Magnus chides playfully and I (lightly) hit him in the head.

"Why am I going out with a jerk?" I ponder aloud and Magnus gives me a scandalized look, placing his hand dramatically against his heart, feigning pain.

"You did not!" He gasps, looking at Chairman Meow, who has just decided to slink into the room and seems to be giving me an equally accusatory look. That's probably just because I may have forgotten to feed him, though.

"You're an asshole Magnus." I state, shaking my head at him affectionately as he pulls me into him for a hug, kissing me lightly.

"If you're into that whole non-responsive, no-communication during sex thing, I'll give it a shot. Who knows, it may turn out to be hot?" Magnus says, swaying us back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" I'm confused, yet again. What else is new?

"You called me an asshole. I hope you don't view me as that because that's highly demeaning but, if it's a kink of yours, I'm up for a little submissive play." He winks conspiratorially at me, growling lightly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Get your head out of the gutter for once, Magnus Bane." I push him away before stomping out of the room.

"You are _working_ those jeans, Alexander." He catcalls, making me blush _again_. Chairman Meow growls at me on my way out which is actually really menacing, given his miniscule size.

"There's no way this can end well." I say to Chairman, picking him up and taking him back to the kitchen before he kills one of us out of starvation.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not my best chapter but, it was fun to write. Haha. In my head, they're super comfortable around each other and this is what came of that. Next chapter will be when they actually go out and Alec gets intoxicated, inebriated, wasted- whatever you wanna call it. Oh, and typos. If there are any, they'll be fixed later. I just kinda edited as I went along and I wanted to get back to this.<strong>

**And, oh yeah. Almost forgot. I'm a major tease. Deal with it. :D I thought that little scene was hot, though. Leave me a review so I can know what you're thinking! Until next time, guys! Have a great rest of the week!**

**-Alexis**


	23. Chapter 23: Drunken Alec Parte Dos

**I'M SO SORRY! I love you guys for still pm'ing me during my hiatus, by the way. Full explanation below, I promise. In the meantime, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Drunken Alec Parte Dos

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec

**POV: **Magnus'

**Warning: **Same as last chapter. 'Ere there be foul language. Thou shalt deal with it.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know what to get, Magnus." Alec murmurs as he stares up at the menu overhead, his eyes growing more intense by the second.. "I wanted to try something different…" He continues distractedly.<p>

"Ooh, I know! A dirty martini. Those are great, trust me. It's the drink for the sexier people of the world. I would know." I announce after scouring the selection myself and giving him a nudge with my shoulder.

"Fine. It doesn't sound too bad. What are you getting?" Alec inquires with a sidelong glance.

"Oh, something light. Maybe some absinthe." I reply off-handedly, mentally counting down until my boyfriend explodes.

"Do you even know what that is? Like hell you are. I thought you were the designated whatever." Alec's voice is accusatory and pretty much fucking hilarious, from my perspective. "That shit gives you lucid hallucinations and you don't even know that you're drunk because you feel fine until eyeballs start raining down on your freaking face and clawing their way into your bloodstream to lay their demon-laced eggs." Alec finishes solemnly and I can't help but chuckle at him.

"Oh, and you know this from experience?" I inquire, wondering just how much I don't know about Alexander. I never pegged him as an absinthe man.

"W- No! Just shut up already." Alec says as he calls over one of the bartenders. If that blush is any clue, though, I'd say that he really does have experience with it. Interesting…

"You do realize that I'm not going to get drunk tonight, right?" Alec looks at me stubbornly, frowning just slightly. I've always found his determination to be sexy. Too bad it's not gonna last long.

"Yeah, I know." I concede easily. Probably too easily- he should be suspicious but whatever. We'll see who's right by the end of the night. Or beginning of the morning.

_**Later on**_

So, just to be clear, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't lose my boyfriend later that night for just one really small, really brief moment.

I'd also be lying if I said that I didn't kind of, maybe, possibly majorly freak out because with the condition he's currently in, who knows where the hell he went.

Which pretty much sums up why I'm currently traipsing along the top of a well-known Manhattan lounge, looking for a dark haired Shadowhunter, who, by the way, may or may not have abandoned his clothes for all I know. One thing that can never be said is that he lacks self-confidence. Shyness does not equate a lower sense of self-worth, that's for sure.

"Holy _shit_, Maggie did you see that? Did you juss see that?" I suddenly hear from the far side of the roof. Why the hell is he up here again?

I walk along the paneling quickly before finally spotting him, crouched down to where only his head is peaking out over the edge of the building. Thankfully, all he's seemed to have strippped out of so far is his jacket. Not that I'd mind his nakedness but, he'd probably regret it in the morning.

"Did I see what?" I ask before collapsing to sit behind him. His cheeks are flushed, most likely from the alcohol and his eyes are a bright, electric blue, jumping with excitement that's admittedly contagious.

"There was this fucking star, right? And it was just sitting there with the other stars. You know, hanging out and shit. Just chilling. And then suddenly, it like fucking exploded. Like, boom and I was just like where the hell is it going 'cus it was like running away and shit." Alec relayed with a grin plastered across his face. "That abandoning bastard…" He trails off, shaking his head as he gazes at the sky.

I can't help but laugh to near hysteria, Alec joining in excitedly. It's moments like these when it's actually obvious what age Alec really is. 90% of the time, he honestly seems eons older than me but, not now which is refreshing. I tend to worry that, as a Shadowhunter, he had to grow up way too fast. I know I did.

"I'm pretty sure that was a shooting star, Alexander." I finally respond after I've managed to calm down.

"Oh yeah? Well… I didn't see any gun up there, genius." Alec rolls his eyes haughtily and pointing wildly above his head before standing and only staggering for a second before righting himself and descending down the ladder welded to the edge of the roof. I may or may not have stood diligently over the ladder, anticipating his fall and planning out the precise spells to perform in order to heal him.

Thankfully, that was an unneeded precaution.

How Shadowhunters remain graceful even after intoxication is and probably always will be beyond me.

Despite Alec's inebriation, he still manages to clear the ladder and disappear into the lounge long before I do and for a second, I worry that he'll disappear again before I merely shrug it off and decide that he can't really go _that_ far.

Once inside, I find Alec leaning heavily on the bar, eyes fixed on the somewhat startled bartender.

I think about saving the poor guy from all of the trouble and ordering for Alec myself, if not just forget the drink altogether but, the situation is far too priceless for that.

The guy is leaning forward, obviously trying to make sense of what my boyfriends is undoubtedly slurring. He doesn't seem to be in too much distress though because, he's apparently enjoying the view, if the way he's staring at Alec's ass currently perched on top of the counter is any clue. I have to admit, those jeans show just about everything.

I have better hearing than most humans so, under the music, I can just hear Alec slurring a few words together which probably make perfect sense in his head, despite the garbled effect that it seems to have on everyone else. Nonetheless, the bartender is grinning adamantly, trying his best to understand him.

After finally getting his drink, Alec turns around sharply, eyes automatically locking onto mine.

"Maggie, get your skinny little ass over here." Alexander demands, curling an index finger with his empty hand in my direction.

I take my time sauntering over, deliberately looking around anywhere but his eyes because I know how much it's frustrating him. He comes off as cool and collected to most but, with a little alcohol in him, he becomes far more emotionally attached. To everything. And let's just say that he has more than a little alcohol in him tonight.

As soon as I'm within reach, Alec leans heavily against me, snaking his hand down to cup my ass and groaning wantonly before accidentally smashing his glass against the polished floor. The lights overhead dance off of the shards of glass, catching Alec's attention.

He looks down with his arm outstretched, his reaction only the slightest bit delayed, given the fact that Shadowhunters have nearly impeccable reflexes, even when drunk.

I begin to get a little worried as I watch Alec stare blankly at the shattered glass beneath our feet.

Right before I get the chance to ask him what's wrong, I notice that his chin is quivering ever so slightly.

"Shit. I killed her." I think I hear him mumble as he slowly bends to the floor, hand still outstretched towards the gleaming, crystalline shards.

"…Killed who?" Quirking an eyebrow and kneeling beside him.

"Glassala." He looks at me in outrage, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "She was nothing but good to me and I just, I murdered her dead." Alec shakes his head mournfully, reaching out a finger to lightly stroke the glass.

I almost want to yank him away from the shards as soon as possible but, honestly, a cut would probably be the least significant injury that he's ever had in his life. And, I'm pretty sure that if I were to yank him back, he'd somehow manage to end up kissing said glass with his face, which would not be pretty, superficial wounds or not.

"It was- Glassala's time." I pat his shoulder comfortingly as I casually reach into my pocket for my cellphone quickly tapping into the video function. This is going to be hilarious when he's sober. For me, at least.

"But she was so young! And, she was the best glass I'd had all night. More substantial than those shallow little shot glasses, more elegant than those beer mugs yet far less conceited than the dainty martini glasses. She didn't deserve this." And, with that, Alec starts humming quietly, eyes locked on the shining glass.

"If by the time the bar closes…" He starts, surprisingly on key. "And, you feel like fa-alling down," He hiccups, eyes shining. "I'll carry you hoooome. To- nigh- igh- yi—iyiiiight" Alec all but wails and I'm so eternally thankful that after all these centuries, the Mundanes could finally come up with something as brilliant as cameras on phones. "She was so young." He sings, changing the lyrics to fit his, ah, situation, as I finally manage to pull him back to a standing position.

"The staff will give her a proper burial. This was her home after all." I say morosely, earning a sullen nod from my adorable boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right, Magnus." Alec agrees. "I'll never forget you." He whispers solemnly behind us.

Immediately after though, he seems to forget the entire ordeal by the time we walk back towards the dance floor, though when he starts to suddenly bob to the latest LMFAO dance track, thrusting his hips forward every few beats.

"You wanna dance?" I ask, grinning as he lets his head roll back lazily as he continues to dance sporadically.

Instead of responding, he decides to rest his hand in my hair before tugging me forward by it. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hot. It totally is.

"I'm horny." Alec announces, staring into my eyes as if he's concentrating.

"Are you now?" I smirk before shallowly grinding against him, eliciting a sound akin to mewling from his lips.

"Yeah I wanna make sex." He reveals, eyes slightly hooded and dazed, a smirk fixed to his mouth.

"Maybe tomorrow." I respond, continuing to dance and knowing damn well that he'll be far too busy nursing his impending migraine tomorrow. Or rather, I will. I'd hate to leave him to deal with that all by himself.

"But, I want you now." He whines, batting his long, thick eyelashes in a way that would definitely rival his brother and sister put together. What is it with the Lightwoods and begging? They're an incredibly needy bunch from the looks of it. And, it's so damn effective. What are they, part puppy or something?

"I want you too, Alexander but, I don't want to feel as though I'm taking advantage of you. I don't want either of us to regret anything at all, ever, okay?" I nudge his chin, making sure he's actually looking at me.

"Well, you're gonna regret not tapping this." Alec replies indignantly without as much as a blush, pointing a finger to his chest and shaking his head sassily. Huh. His filter seems to have completely disappeared. I can't say that I'm not liking this.

"Maybe but, I can live with that." I amend lightly.

"Your ass looks so hot in those jeans." Alec announces, trying again.

"You can't even see my ass, you're in front of me. But, thanks for the gesture" I chuckle at the expression on his face. That is, until I feel two large hands cupping my ass, pulling me further into Alec's somewhat heated body.

He's making this so damn difficult.

"Your ass feels so hot in these jeans." He amends, grinding against me roughly and causing me to have just a bit of trouble breathing. No big deal.

"What do you say we take this to my place?" He asks seductively.

"You know what? Fine. You win. We're going home. Right now, Alexander." I pull away just enough to latch onto his side before leading him towards the door.

"Get over here, Magnus." Alec demands before attacking my mouth with his and automatically pushing his tongue into my mouth, prodding everywhere before chastely kissing my bottom lip.

"Lightwood, you don't know what you're getting yourself into here." I mutter against his neck breathlessly, at least planning on a very heated makeout once we get home.

"Well, hopefully later on, I'll be getting _into_-." Of course, that's when a taxi actually decides to stop for us and, to spare the driver, I decide to resign myself to distracting my boyfriend a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>For those that don't care, please skip the following message:<strong>

Sooo. Where to begin. First of all, I saw Brad Paisley in concert which was absolutely amazing and couldn't be missed for the world. It was in celebration of my best friend's birthday and I realized my obsession with country guys. What can I say? I love a guy in boots. Plus, an excellent chance to wear my own fire engine red boots.

Then, my teachers started assigning homework that I'm guessing they pulled out of their asses because it's all busy work which is one of my pet peeves. ALSO some of my photos are currently being displayed in a museum which is very exciting for me- almost as exciting as the fact that I just got cast as one of the leads in my school's new upcoming musical! *insert cheers from my crowds of adoring (hopefully?) readers* Of course that means intense blocking and rehearsals lasting up to midnight but, I'm pumped!

Then, there was homecoming this weekend and stupid Garrett (just kidding (kinda)) couldn't go because he had a church retreat-ish thing going on. And he didn't even have phone service. But, I mean, I'm really okay with that because church is important and I know it makes him happy so, really I'm just whining a bit. Feel free to ignore me now.

Also, who watches White Collar? I just started and I'm mildly (chronically) obsessed. Also, how about Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound? I don't like her music at all but, that song is perfect. Please go listen to it, even if you don't like country because The Civil Wars are featured in it and they are musical geniuses. Just saying.

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I also hope that you can find it somewhere in your hearts not to hate me, regardless of how stupid I am when it comes to updates and letting my life get in the way of everything. :( I really am sorry. I hope I still readers because if I don't, that would suck…**

**-Alexis**


End file.
